Big Hero 6: Discovering the Elctro Lights
by Aqua Elsa
Summary: One month after the defeat of Callaghan, Hiro meets a odd groups of kids his age. They are strange, and they are sworn on protecting him from harm, especially the team leader, Elanna Electra, who is bent on repaying her debt by keeping Hiro safe at all costs. Because that's what HE would want. "I failed you once, I won't fail you again." "You don't know anything about me!"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone. This is a Big Hero 6 crossover with a book I am writing. So the characters are I guess OC, but i'm writing a book about it which I hope will get published in a few years. Thank and please review. Oh, and there is another Elanna and electro light, but they are slightly (well, a lot )different with my other stories with them.**

**(For those reading my guardians of the Elements. I may or may not be finishing that, just so you know.)**

**Elanna's POV**

I couldn't believe it. He's gone. It's been months but somehow it still feels like yesterday. I remember it all so clearly. Jumping out, ready to save him, then being pulled back and shielded, leaving him to burn. Tears run down my cheeks, burning the skin it touches and leaving the skin red and ugly, but I don't care. He's gone, and I have nothing else to live for.

But, life must go on. I have to keep going. I have to keep going on with missions. I have to keep doing my job as a fourteen year old electro light. And I must forget that I ever felt feelings for anyone. Except there's one small problem.

I can't.

I can't forget, no matter how hard I try. I remember that I felt something besides the feelings I was given when I became this creature. I felt something better than pain and anger and fear. I felt happy. I felt love. I felt... human.

Only I'm not human, I remind myself. I was human, for the first three days of my life, then I was chosen, I was taken, or 'kidnapped' as humans call it, and I became this creature. Or what he called me when he found out what I was, a monster.

Not that I blame him for thinking that. I am a monster. I've probably killed more people that he's met, or would have met had he survived. And that's what hurts the most, I think. He wanted to help so many people, while all I did was destroy and kill.

My seven hundred and seventy second mission. My first protector mission. Everyone said it was a success, but I know that since he's dead, I have failed him.

Suddenly, Lucas Lightning, a 'friend' you could say, walks into the room. He looks at me and sighs through his nose. He knows about his death. He, and three others were assigned to assist me, even though it was more to watch over me to see if I got into any trouble.

"It's been months," He says, "You need to start on another mission. If you don't Queen White Light will make you."

"What does it matter? He's gone. I have no reason to feel anymore."

"Look, if the Queen gets any idea that you actually had feelings for this guy you know how much trouble you'd get into." I opened my mouth to reply but he cuts me off. "Yeah, yeah, I know about the how something clicked those six years ago when you first met because he was so kind and yadda, yadda, yadda, but he was a succeeded mission. You need to let it go."

"It was only a success because his knowledge didn't get into the wrong hands."

Lucas nods. "Yes, and you need to be out there, doing something to keep that knowledge from getting into the wrong hands. Who knows? You might even get to do another protector mission."

"What makes you think I want to do another one of those?"

"Because you'll have something to live for."

I look at him at him curiously. "Just what do you have in mind?" I ask.

He sits down beside me an opens a digital folder. "This is a smart kid, right here. You may recognize him from your previous mission." As soon as the picture comes up I gasp. Of course, I recognize him. How could I not? He went to the same college my mission used to go to.

"Hiro," My voice comes out in a little squeak.

Lucas nods. "One of the smartest at the University of Sanfransokyo. And he's the kid who saved the city from the microbot man last month. Well, him and some friends."

I smile. I couldn't believe he could have done that. I mean, when I saw him, I knew he was smart, but I didn't know he was that smart. I'd say he was even smarter than...

"So, what do ya say?" Lucas asked, interrupting my train of thought. "You, me, Summer, Zoey, and Tony. Just like last time."

"If he can say the city from a crazed man with microbots, what makes White Light think that he can't protect himself?"

He shrugged. "Who knows? But I do know that you can make it up to... mission 772 if you do this. You can repay your debt."

I look at him and nod. "I'll do it," I sigh, "but I can never fully repay the life I've costs."

**Hiro's Pov**

As I walk down the street back to my home. I notice some of the dark alleyways that bring back memeries from not too long ago. When I attended illegal bot fights. When Tadashi was still alive, but I let go of my grief and leaned to accept that Tadashi is in a better place, smiling down at me.

It's ben over a month since Callahaun was sent to jail, and everything seems to be falling into a pattern. Me and my friends are excelling at the Instinute and nothing could be better. We still have some fun with our suits, but since last month we haven't really had to use for crime fighting, except those few times when we busted some people for illegal bot fighting. That was fun.

When I finally make to the café, I am greeted by my Aunt Cass. She gives me a big hug (like always) then returns to her works. My friends are here as well. Fred, sitting in a chair reading some comic book. Wasabi, eating some soup. Honey Lemon is trying to chat a bit with GoGo, but all she is doing is chewing her gum. I smile and walk over to them, giing a small wave. They all smile back as I sit down.

"Hey, Hiro," Fred says, looking up from his comic book. "What's up?"

I shrug. "Not much." I look around, suddenly realizing someone was missing. "Hey, where's Baymax?"

"He's charging," Wasabi replied, "Do you know how hard it is to get him upstairs with a low battery?"

I nod and chuckle at the memory. It's funny what seems so long ago can only really be just a month.

Fred sighs then slaps down his comic book on the table. "I'm board. I wanna be Fred Zilla!"

Everyone at the table puts their fingers over their lips and shushes him, which makes Fred shrink back a little bit. No one knows that we are the Big Hero 6, and we want to keep it that way. Publicity isn't really our thing, but we aren't going to be like batman either, lying and being weird to get out of people finding out who we are isn't our thing either.

"Fred," Gogo says, "you need to learn when we're in public you need to hut up about things, got it?"

He nods. I bite back a laugh as I see Fred's scared face. I stand. "Well, I'll Baymax and then we can head to Fred's." That is where we keep our battle armor suit whatever-you-want-to-call-it.

I run upstairs and see Baymax has finished charging. Once we are downstairs I tell Aunt Cass we're leaving then we're gone. As we're walking, I kind of space out. I remember Honey Lemon telling Wasabi something about finding a mixture of chemicals that almost destroyed her lab area. If we were actually into hurting others, I wonder how much damage that could do to them.

"So Hiro," She says. "have you found any girls you like?"

My head whips her way. How did it get from chemical explosions from me liking girls?! "What?" I ask.

"I just thought, since you've been going to the Institte for a while, you might have a crush on someone."

"Yeah, I would, if I wasn't... I don't know, fourteen!"

She shrugs, then smiles slyly. "Is there someone outside of college?"

"What? NO!" I sigh, "Why does it even matter?"

"Because it would be so cute. You and your girlfriend," She exclaims. Wasabi is laughing, Fred's trying not to, and Gogo just rolls her eyes and continues walking. Baymax thankfully just says nothing, which is why I like him most, that and the fact that my brother made him.

"Well, I assure you, I don't have a girl-" I don't get to finish my sentence because i'm suddenly plowed into by someone. The world becomes a blur for a moment and I groan as my back hits the concrete sidewalk and the weight of someone else lands on me.

"Hey, watch it!" I yell. I was ready to say more but when I finally get a good look at the person on top of me the words die in my throat. And all I can do is stare at the wide brown terrified eyes looking down at me.

**Elanna's POV**

Ah, crap! I was supposed to meet him, but not fall on top of him! Stupid, Elanna! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

As I am scorning myself, I barely notice Hiro's shocked expression. But I do, then I realize I should probably get off him now.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry. I-I didn't mean-" I give out a little shriek when hands that feel like balloons grab my shoulders and lift me up off of Hiro. I turn to the owner of the balloon hands and try to hide my gasp. "Baymax," I mumble.

"Yes, I am, Baymax. Your personal health care companion. Are you hurt?"

I shake my head, then Baymax and some blond guy helps Hiro up. He looks familiar, and I realize he probably was a friend of my mission. My old mission, that is.

"Are you hurt?" Baymax asks Hiro, and he shakes his head.

"Nope, a zero on the pain scale."

"I will still scan you both for injuries."

Hiro shakes his head. "No, Baymax. There's no need-"

"Both scans completed. Neither of you have suffered from any injuries, but this young female's heart rate has increased."

I would say it hasn't but, I can't. That would either show that something is 'wrong ' with me, or that I;m not human. Because Electro Lights have higher heart rates. but in the human world I think having an increased heart rate means you've been doing some exercise, are scared, and sometimes when you see someone you like- Crap!

I huff, then force a smile and hold out my hand. "I'm Elanna Electra. Uh, sorry about running you over, by the way."

Hiro smiles, and I genuinely smile, only because he reminds me so much of my last mission, just not as awesome. He shakes my hand. "I'm Hiro. Hiro Hammada."

"Oh, I know," I say, and insantly regret it when he and his friends give a weird look. While my friends are face palming. "Um, that came out way worse than I intended to. What I mean is, um, I heard about you at the Institute of Sanfransokyo. You created the microbots, right?"

Nice save, idiot, I tell myself.

Hiro nods. "Yeah, I knew I was smart, but I didn't know I was famous too," He laughs, and his friends laugh too, when really he has no freakin' idea.

"Did you create him, too?" I ask, looking over at Baymax, even though I already knew the answer.

He shakes his head. "No, my brother built him." A flash crosses his eyes and his friends' as well. I wonder if loosing his brother hurt more than when I lost mission 772.

"Yeah," One of his friends say, a girl purple streaks in her hair. "Tadashi wanted to help a lot of people."

I flinch. This was not how I wanted my first real meeting with Hiro to go. So, I think it would be best if I just ended.

"Well, um, I-we should get going."

He nods, then all of us make our way around each other. As me and my friends are walking away, I bury my face in my hands.

"Oh, man, that went aweful."

"No dur, Sherlock," Summer said. "That was almost as bad as when you met..."

I send her a glare and almost growl. "Don't say his name."

"Mission 772," She says correcting her mistake.

"Yeah, but I don't think anything could've been when you met 772."

"Yeah, because Lucas pushed me off a freaking building!" I say.

"And I wouldn't have, you would have never... clicked with him, remember?"

I nod but still growl. Lucas doing that six years ago was the best thing he ever did to me. I just hope that things won't end with mission 773 the way they did with 772.

**Hiro's POV**

Well, that was weird, I think as we continue down the street. I give a sideways to my friends, who were all starring at me.

"What?" I ask

"Looks like you have a girlfriend, after all," Wasabi mummers.

"Woah, what? She's not my girlfriend. I just met her!"

"Yeah, but even I could see that she likes you," Fred smiled and laughed.

"Sure she does," I say sarcastically.

"Oh, that's so cute," Honey Lemon says. "I should've gotten a picture."

"Of a girl I just met?"

"Of a girl you just met that likes you!"

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

"She totally did. Baymax said her heart rate was up. Right Baymax?"

"Affirmative," He replies.

"Not helping, Baymax," I say, "and she could've been running or something."

"I'd say or something," Fred says.

I huff. "Whatever. I'll probably never see her again, so can we just drop it?"

"Yes, please," GoGo says in an annoyed voice.

I smile, "Thank you, GoGo." I sigh, but not loudly. I'll never see her again. And that's that.

**What do you think? Like? Don't Like? Please tell me in a review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I was so pumped I just couldn't stop writing and so, here's another chapter. This first part of the chapter sort of shoes a bit more about Elanna's relationship with her last mission. I thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. Be sure to tell me if you like it or not in the reviews.**

**P.S. Elanna does feel really, really guilty and I talk about it a lot in this chapter. So, if you don't like things like this then you probably shouldn't read her POV and just skip to Hiro's, but his aren't all that long so... yeah. Oh, and it takes a bit about self harm, but not much.**

**Elanna's POV**

I watch Hiro silently from outside of the institute. I've done this so many times with my last mission it's like second nature. And he has the exact room he had, which means I know exactly where I can watch, inside or out, without being caught. It feels weird, though. Usually I visited him whenever I wanted and he didn't mind. He was my friend, and I was his. Even though I am what... what I am.

I jump slightly when a hand touches my shoulder.

"Everything okay?" Zoey asks.

I nod. "Yeah, I'm-I'm perfect. Why-why would I not be?"

She gives a sympathetic smile, and I wonder if she can feel because of my pain like I could feel by his kindness. "I know it hurts."

"Do you?" I ask. "Don't you understand? I-I loved him..." I mumble. I hate to admit it, but it was true, even if he was six years older than I. "And now he's gone."

"But you're making it up to him, remember? You're doing something no Electro Light has done before. You're trying to fulfil your debt."

"The only way I could repay him for his kindness... for his life... was to bring him back."

"But you can't," She says with a frown.

"No, I can't."

Zoey's eyes widened. "Wait, you haven't..." She gasps.

"What?"

"You haven't... You haven't-haven't thought of-of..."

"Zoey, spit it out," I say in annoyance.

"You haven't thought about joining... the R.O.T.E. are you?"

I gape at her for a moment before sending her a mean glare. "NO! Why would you even think that?!"

"Because you said you'd do anything to bring him back at one point and you know that the man who runs it is tying to find new ways to use our power. SOme say he even tried to make a teleportor."

"I know. I know, but even if this... whoever he is could bring 772 back I wouldn't join. I told him I was different, and I'm going to prove it."

Zoey looked at me with a gentle expression, then said, "You won't even say his name anymore."

I was silent but then scoff. "What does it matter to you? You never cared. You guys even got mad at me when I said his real name."

"Because you always did. YOu hated when we called him 772."

"Well, now he's dead so I don't think it matters anymore. THe only thing that matters if him." I look toward the window to see that Hiro is now gone. Well, that just ruined that awesome comeback.

"It's okay to feel sad."

"And how would you know?"

She shrugs. "I don't, but you do. And I know you miss..."

I grit my teeth as she says his name. I di everything I can to block it out, but it doesn't work. I still hear it. I hear a certain someone's voice screaming it out. and the memories rush back into my head. It hurts to remember. It hurts so freaking bad but no matter what I do I can't forget. Can't forget the hurt I saw on his face. Can't forget the pain **I felt** in his heart. I can never forget it and it's all my fault.

_Do it for Hiro, _I tell myself. _Do it for him._

_I_ blink back the tears, but one manages to escape, and I wince as the water runs down my face, leaving a red burn that would stay there for a while. "Come on," I say as I stand. My voice cracks and I wipe away the tear. "We need to find Hiro."

**Hiro's POV**

Sometimes I think I work on my school work for too long, because for a second I thought I saw Elanna and one of her friends outside my window at the Institute but after I came back with some screws for my robotic project, they were gone. But now since I'm thinking about Elanna, I realize how familiar she looks. I wonder if I have seen her or any of her friends around here. They look like they may have been at the presentation of my microbots, but if so she would've known about the fire, and how my micorbots got stolen, neither of which she mentioned.

Maybe I;m just thinking about this because Honey won't leave me alone on the fact that she was 'so crushing on me'. Yeah, right. Either way, she and her friends look familiar. She sounds familiar too. Oh, well. If we actually do cross paths again then we do and if we don't, we don't.

But still I wonder.

I shake my head. I need to get back to work. I've been working on making some mini Baymaxs, so that way others could use those with smaller needs, or if they just need a Baymax that's travel sized.

When I see them, they remind me of Tadashi. I wish he could see me now. So much has changed within a few months. I still miss him, but I have his memories, and most of them were happy. He was always there for me, and I've learned that sometimes you have to move on.

I remember when I saw Elanna that day and GoGo said something about Tadashi. She flinched. She looked hurt almost, as if there were wounds that reopened when she heard. Maybe he wasn't the only one who died that day. Maybe she lost someone too.

I shrug. I should really get back to work, but as soon as i'm ready to begin, I drop my pen. I crouch down to get it but it rolls under my desk. I grab it, but as I go up I hit my head on the bottom of my desk.

"Ow," I say, rubbing my head, then I realized I dropped my pencil... again.

THen I hear the inflating. I tunr and see Baymax emerging from hit charging area. He walks over to me with his chubby balloon legs and I stand there, arms crossed ready to get this over with and back to... what was I doing again?

"Hello, I am Baymax, Your personal healthcare assistant."

"Yeah, Baymax. I know. I'm fine. I hit my head. I'm okay now. Can I get back to work?"

Baymax just stands there, then those little smiley faces come up on his stomach. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"I told you I'm fine. It's a zero, I'm satisfied with your care. Can I go back to work now?"

"Of course. Do you want me to deactivate?"

"Sure."

"Then are you satisfied with your care?"

I nod. "Yes, I am."

Then he walks over to his charging area and deactivates. I grab my pencil and decide to start working again but then I realize I have completely forgotten what I was supposed to be working on. With a sigh, I decide that i'll remember tomorrow, or more likely tonight, and I might as well find someone to talk to.

"Ow."

**Elanna's POV**

"This is great. Just freaking great," I mumble as me and my friends walk through the rain. The water is cold, probably freezing at this time of year, but it burns my skin as it touches it. My face, my legs, my chest, all is red and burning from the water. All of us are. We look so different yet feel the same pain. Execpt me. This pain is just the foundation of what I feel.

I wish i could use my Electro board, but with all the people around in Sanfransokyo, (Doesn't anyone sleep at night?!) we can't afford to be seen. Only certain humans know we exist, and they are either friends or enemies, and right now, I want no more of either. So we continue to walk.

I hate it that the house for the Electro Lights to stay in is al; the way across town from the Institute, but there is nothing I can do about it. I had to do this before, and I'll do it again.

Summer's flaming hair is sticking to her face, and i can hear the sizzling of the rain on the skin on her face. Zoey's afro has lost all of its poof, and i look like a drowned rat. A red skinned, drowned rat. I don't know how long it will take until my skin returns back to its pale self, but i know with long we've been out in the rain, it will be a while. This is why I'm thankful I wore my jacket and gloves. It still hurts, just not as much.

I notice that Summer, being the weakest of our group, has began to shake. I know she is trying to stay strong. She as since she was chosen, but she never was all that strong. I fell a pang of sympathy for her, courtesy of mission 772, and then i wonder, what would he do?

Then I walk over to her side and slip of my jacket and handed it to her. I see the shocked look on her face and can feel it on the others behind me. I wince as the touches my arms and runs down into my gloves, burning my hands. Then I wonder if this is my punishment for not saving him.

Summer looks up at me then back down at the jacket, then back up at me then down at the jacket. She repeats this process a few times before I forcefully shove the jacket into her arms and say "Here, just take it already!" I know that sounded mean, but she was getting on my nerves and the rain was pouring harder now, making the pain in my arms even worse as the rain drops beat down upon us.

"Thank you," She mumbled as put on the jacket. I say nothing, just clench my fists through the white leather gloves and keep walking.

"Wow," I hear Lucas mumble. "He really has changed her."

I guess he's right. I smile. Mission 772 has changed me. Then I cringe. Zoey was right. I don't say his name anymore. I can't, not even in my mind. I despicable. I'm disgusting. I'm a monster. I always will be one. That has to be what I am, because what other thing than a monster would lie to someone so kind, so gentle, so innocent.

And yet I still can't say his name. I can't even think it. If I do it would be dishonoring him. Because really, the name of someone so good couldn't-shouldn't-come out of a monster's mouth.

I'm so caught up in my thoughts I don't even feel the pain any more, well, no more than the emotional pain. No matter what I do I can never forget it. I can never forget him. The pain in his eyes the day he figured it out. The pain and betrayal that showed on his face, and felt in his heart. Every day I feel his pain, because of the stupid mistake I make when I was ten.

I know some humans cut themselves to keep the pain at bay, but for me it didn't work. I did it a few days after he died. It made my arms bleed and later sore, which made me slower in my training, which I got punished for, so I never did that again. There is no way for me to escape this... well there might be one way...

"Elanna."

I turn around at the sound of my name. "What, Tony?"

"We need to find some shelter," He said.

"Why? The house if only a few blocks away."

"We won't make it a few blocks. Summer can barely move, even with the jacket. Don't you feel it?"

With my head in the clouds the pain sort of faded to a throb, but now with that being our focus I certainly felt it. It hurts, excruciatingly, and I knew if we didn't find shelter soon it would take us weeks to recover, which was something we don't have.

"Then let's get going," I say and start walking again.

"We can't. Look at Summer."

I did, and I saw that she was a crumpled mess in Lucas and Zoey's arms.

"She could die, Elanna."

I nod. I've heard of Electro Lights dying from submersion before, but they were actually submerged. But I can't lose a team member, especially since this is a protector mission. "Fine, we'll knock on some doors and ask if we can stay until the storm stops." And that's when I started making up stories that would hopefully sound believable to the humans.

"Uh, guys, why don't we just go to that café?" Zoey asks. I look in the direction she was pointing at and gasp.

"No. NO way. We'll have to do something else."

"Why?" They all ask in unison.

"Because don't you know whose café that is? It belongs to Hiro's aunt."

"So what?" Lucas asks. "Its not like she knows us."

"No, we aren't going in there." But as soon as the words leave my mouth, Summer collapses in Zoey's arms.

Lucas looks at me sternly. "We're going in there." Then they all start walking toward the Lucky Cat Café. Lucas ignores the glare I send him and I grit my teeth. Might as well. I'll probably die if I stay out here. So I follow them inside.

As the door opens, a bell rings softly, and I almost find myself smiling at it. A young woman with an all-too-familiar appearance walks out from the kitchen.

"Sorry, kids. The café is closed-" Her voice stopped suddenly and she gasped when she saw us. I couldn't tell if she was horrified or concerned, but her expression I think a bit of both. "Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed. "Are you kids okay?"

I nod. "Skin reaction. It'll go away later."

"Are you sure?" She asks as she touches my arm. I wince and pull back a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry."

I nod to tell her that it is okay, but she doesn't seem convinced. "You kids are drenched. Why were you walking in the rain?"

Before I could make up a fib Tony spoke up. "Our parents car is broke down so we have to walk, and then we must've done something to irritate our skin."

She gave us a confused look. "Your parents?"

We looked at each other. We all did look pretty different from each other, so Summer weakly said, "We're all adopted."

"Well, let's just get you some towels to dry off and maybe you can call your parents. I'm Miss Cass, by the way."

After we were rushed up stairs we were given towels to dry us off. Miss Cass asked if we needed some sort of cream or lotion for our irritated skin but all of us declined, saying that it would go away on its own.

"Well, do you want a wet rag or something?" She asks. "It looks like it burns."

"No!" We all exclaim, making Miss Cass jump back in surprise.

"Um, we mean, no thank you." I say quickly. "What you've done for us is kind enough."

"Well, if the storm doesn't let up you may not be able to go home tonight. Have you called your parents?"

Lucas nods, and we all know it's a lie. We've never had parents and we never will. We were all taken from them when we were little, never to see them again.

"Aunt Cass, I heard yelling. Do we have guests or are they costumers?" A familiar voice asks from behind me.

I groan softly and bury my face in my hands. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me," I mumbled. Then i remove my hands, put on the best smile I can muster at that moment and turn around. "Hey, Hiro. How's it goin'?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiro's POV**

"Elanna?" I asks. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, so you know her?" Aunt Cass asks.

I nod. "Yes. Well, sort of." Then I notice multiple red streaks running up and down Elanna's face and body, and her friends had it as well.

"Oh my word. What's wrong with your skin?" I blurt. Aunt Cass sends me a glare and i scrunch my shoulders up to my ears.

Way to subtle, idiot.

But, to my and Aunt Cass's surprise, none of them seem offended. Not even the girls. They just roll their eyes, and Elanna replies, "It's a skin reaction. It'll go away soon."

"Um, what are you doing here, exactly?" I ask.

"We couldn't walk home in the rain and this is the first place we went to," A blond haired boy replies.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know your names."

"Oh, sorry," Elanna says. "That's Lucas Lightning," She pointed to the blond. "This is Summer Static," The redhead. "Zoey Zap," The dark skinned girl with an afro. "And Tony Techno," The boy with the jet black hair like mine, except his was slicked from either the rain or way too much hair gel.

"Wait," Says Aunt Cass with confusion in her face. "You said you were related. Wouldn't you have your lasts names changed?"

I look over at them, and they shrug, but they seem tense. "We still call ourselves that. What's that saying... old habits go hard," Elanna says.

"It's die hard," I correct her.

She nods. "Yeah, that's what I said."

I give her a quizzical look but decide to drop it. Instead I ask, "Do you want me to get Baymax to look at your skin? He's programmed with over ten thousands medical procedures. I'm sure that there's something that could help it."

Elanna and Zoey shake their heads quickly. "No, no. That-that's not necessary."

"Are you sure?"

Elanna nods. "Yep."

Aunt Cass looked out the window at the down pour going on outside. "Well, I can't let you walk home in that, but I could drive you if you know where you live."

Elanna smiles. "That would be-"

Lucas stands up abruptly. "Absolutely horrible!" He interrupts.

"Why's that?" Aunt Cass asks.

"Yeah," Elanna says. "Why's that?"

"Because me and my... siblings may not share blood, but we have a lot of similar trait... such as bad sight, especially at night," He explains, but i can see by the glare Elanna is giving him along with the surprised looks from the other that he is lying. "We'd have you driving around all night."

"Well, I guess you could stay the night here... if that's all right with your parents, that is."

Elanna opened her mouth but Lucas cut her off. "Already asked. They said it's just fine."

I saw Elanna clench her hands into fists, and I also notice for the first time that she is wearing gloves. They were... white leather?

"Um, are you going to take your gloves off?" I ask. "Your inside. You don't need them."

Then, for the first time. She gave me the evil glare, which i'm pretty sure would kill me if it actually could, but she still takes off her gloves and stuffs them into her pocket. An awkward silence fell into the room and it was a little weird.

"Well," Aunt Cass says, "is anyone hungry?"

Everyone nodded except for me and Elanna. I excused myself up to my room but before I went I saw Elanna hit Lucas in the gut with her elbow, and she seemed to have used a lot of force. And either he was really good at hiding it or was think skinned because he didn't seemed to fazed about it.

I go up to my room and get on my computer and look up bot fights. I don't so them anymore, but it's pretty fun to bust them. Since they'll be company keeping Aunt Cass occcpied, it'll be easier to sneak out. I rise from my chair and get ready to activate Baymax when...

"Nice room."

I jump then spin around to the voice behind me. I see Elanna looking around the room with gleeful eyes, well, sort of gleeful. She looked over to Tadashi's bed. "Is that where your brother sleeps?"

I give her an odd look. Maybe she isn't so familiar. Maybe she doesn't know about Tadashi's death.

**Elanna's POV**

Oh, God. I hate this. I hate lying to Hiro's face and acting as if I know nothing at all. It feels aweful. It feels like mission 772 all over again, but this time the butterflies feel a bit different.

"It's nice. Got your own little wall between you and everything. Where is you brother anyway? What did you say his name was?"

"Tadashi."

My nails dig into my palm. I wish i had my gloves on. They helped so much.

"He's, ah... He's gone," He says.

"Gone?" I freaking hate playing dumb.

"He died... a few months ago."

"I'm sorry, Hiro." My voice cracks. I heard the sadness in his voice. It was the same sadness when HE found out what I was. It was like, the light they saw when they looked at something was no longer there. Oh, it was all too familiar.

But then he smiles, which makes me smile. Which is odd, because the pain lessens. Like really, lessons. The Bond pain... lessened?

"It's okay. I mean, it's not like it's your fault."

And it's back again. But I force a smile and look over at Hiro's side of the room. It seems nice. I never really looked at it before. It seemed nice, but it was as clean as his brother's. It was as clean as his...

But then I see something. A familiar looking hat. I walk over to it and pick it up off of Hiro's desk. "This was his, wasn't it?"

Even if I didn't already know, I would by the way Hiro snatched from my hand and clutched it close to his chest. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Don't touch it, ever."

I gulp and take a small step back. "I'm... sorry. I should've been more considerate."

Hiro's eyes soften. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. But, yeah. This was his. He wore it all the time."

"Yeah, i know," I mumbled.

"What?"

I shake my head. "Nothing. Just talking to myself."

Hiro nods. "Are you not hungry?"

I shake my head. "Nuh-uh. I don't eat that often." It's the truth... in a way. I'm really eating right now, and Hiro doesn't even know it. I feed off of energy, so food is only something i have to eat every few days.

I don't know want Hiro was doing as he looked at me like that, but it felt weird. But I shake it off. Probably nothing.

"Have we met before?" He asks.

I look at him in surprise. "What?"

"Have we met before?"

"Well, yesterday was a start," I say in a nervous laugh which I hope sounds genuine.

"No, I mean before that. Have I or Aunt Cass or Tadashi ever met you before?"

I stare at him in silence, then give him the best smile I can make then shake my head quickly. "No. I've never ever met you or your aunt or your brother before." The lie burns my chest as bile rises in my throat. He wouldn't want me to lie, but what am I supposed to say? I had to get my mind on something else. "Ooo, a book!" I exclaim. Then i run over to it and place myself on Hiro's bed.

As I read, I find myself actually interested. Even though most of the words are hard for me to understand, and it was on robotics. I knew the parts when i saw them, but knowing what they were called always slipped my mind. Electro Lights remembered things by sight and feel, but not name. It was a weird trait but it was there. I could rob a bank online and not even know what a flash drive is, except if I see it.

"You like reading?" Hiro asks.

I look up to see him smiling at me. I smile back and blush and how fast I change subjects, then I realize that I did that with him too, but I never noticed before.

I blink a few times to get that out of my head. No, I can be happy for a few minutes, so I might as well take that chance. If Hiro can lessen the bond pain, then I might as well let him do it.

"Uh, yeah," I reply, "I don't get to do it that often, you know?"

He nods. "Don't you read at school?"

My eyes widen slightly. Electro Lights don't go to school. They spend most of their time training or doing mission, but by Hiro's question I suppose they do. "Uh, well, yeah. But i mean like, book, books."

Hiro raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Book, books?"

"Well, I mean... interesting books. Not some dumb school books."

Hiro keeps his smirk on. "Elanna?"

I look at him curiously. "Yes, Hiro?"

His eyes dart down to the book in my lap. "That's my college textbook."

I look down at the cover. Sure enough, it's a textbook on robotics. I blush again, which feels weird since... No! Stop, he's taking away the pain, why don't you just let him?! My mind screams at me.

I jump when cool fingers touch my hand. I look up at Hiro's concerned face. "Are you okay? You're shaking."

I look at the text book in my hand. My nails had dug into it, bending the cover. I sigh. "I'm sorry. Your textbook." I gasp and drop the book on the floor, not that that makes it any better. "I've ruined."

Hiro picked it up off of the floor. "You didn't ruin it. The cover's just bent. It's fine." He set the book aside. "But you aren't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly that. One minute you're laughing, the next you're shaking and about to rip my text book apart. What's wrong?"

I open my mouth, but I realize that Hiro's not him. And even though he's taking away the pain I am not opening myself up to him. I did that to 772 and he's dead. I can't open myself up to him... maybe someday, but not this day. So instead I scoff. "What does it matter? You've only known me for a day."

"And that makes me not caring?"

I shake my head. "No, but how do I know you aren't using me?"

"Why would I use you? No offense but I'm smarter than you."

I nod. That's probably true, in some cases. "Yeah, but Hans was smarter than Anna and he still used her."

"Are you using Frozen on me?"

"Um... yes?" And I wonder, isn't Frozen when something is really cold? What is he talking about?

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I haven't asked you to marry me and we haven't sang a duet."

Oh, good Lord, we better not! "Well, I still don't see why it's any of your business."

Hiro chuckled. "You know who you remind me of?"

"Who?"

"A girl my brother told me about."

"Well, that's descriptive," I say sarcastically.

"Well, I could tell the story if you-"

"Shoot."

"Okay," Hiro said with a wide grin. "Well, a few years ago, when Tadashi was fourteen, my age. He was walking down the hallway to his next class."

I sit and listen with a board expression on my face. Walking down a hallway was not something i was expecting to hear. I had already watched my mission 772 walk down millions of hallways. Do I really have to sit and listen about one, but I keep my opinion to myself. Hiro's beaming like the sun right now. Funny how when he talks about his brother he's so happy but I can even think of 772's name without wanting to burst into tears.

"Then suddenly, out of now where this girl falls and hits the ground."

I perk up. Now I'm interested.

"And Tadashi was outside. I mean, it was like she fell off the building or something, but I know she didn't. She would have gotten way worse than a minor head injurie if she did." He stops and smirks at me. "Do you want me to stop?"

I shake my head. "No, please. Continue."

"Anyway, he runs to her and tries to help her up and he sees she was bleeding. It's not bad or anything, More like a large scrape, but nothing to serious, but she wouldn't tell him where she fell from, so Tadashi insisted that she go see the nurse," He said, his smiling becoming even more up lifting by the second. "He tried to help her up, because he wasn't sure how bad she was hurt," He started laughing. "And that girl went off. She pushed him back and yelled. But Tadashi, being the calming person he is... was, got her to calm down. He tried to take her to the nurses office and you know what she asked him?"

I sit quietly and wait for a reply.

"She asked if he was going mug her," He starts to laugh, and I do too, even though I feel a lump form in my throat. "Long story short, Tadashi got her to the nurses office, where she actually had no major injuries. But really, no one had any idea how she got there."

"Wasn't she attending school?"

Hiro scoffed. "No, she was only eight. And when the nurse and Tadashi left to get the principal, they came back and she was gone." Hiro gave her a sad smile. "You know, Tadashi said that she would visit him, even as they both got older. They became good friends, actually. He told me he was going to introduce her at the presentation of my microbots, but you know... things happened and..." He sniffled and wiped a tear from his eye. "He said if he was my age he'd seriously marry her."

I look up at him. "Really?"

He nods. "But you know, we never did meet. I guess she never really thought about meeting me." He sighed. "Tadashi always used code names for her. I never even knew her real name."

In my mind, I say, Neither did she. I want to speak but before i get the chance Miss Cass comes up and interrupts us. "Um, sorry to interrupt," She says in a happy tone I know. "but both of you need to get to bed. I know for a fact you have school tomorrow," She said looking over at Hiro, "And unless it's some weird holiday so do you."

I give a faint smile then nod. I walk over to the stairs but before I descend I look over at Hiro. "Good night, Hiro."

He smiles and lets out a small chuckle. "Good night, Elanna."

**Hiro's POV**

I wake up at the sound of footsteps. I look at my alarm clock. It's 2 A.M. Who on earth is up at this hour? I Hear the noise of glass clattering, and I know it isn't Aunt Cass. If she needs anything at night she goes down to the café to get it. I hear the familiar sound of the cabinet being shut. It had tried to have been down softly, but this person doesn't know that no matter how slow or gentle you are, it still makes enough noise to wake everyone in the entire house.

I know there are guests sleeping down stairs, and that it could be them, but, since I am a superhero, and since I've almost died a few times, I kind of get paranoid when I hear noises. I remember being in that warehouse with nothing but a broom to protect me, and we keep all of our suits at Fred's mansion of a house, and we can call them to us at anytime, but it takes a lot of process, so instead I reach over and grab the extra rocket fist I made for something like this.

"Baymax, wake up," I whisper. Nothing. "Baymax, come on," I whisper a bit louder with a slight edge to my voice. Still nothing. I sigh, realizing he would only wake up if i say one thing.

"Ow,"

Then he inflates and walks over to me and waves. "Hello, I am Bay-"

"Yeah, I know who you are, Baymax," I whisper a bit louder than I intended to. "Put this on," I hand him the rocket fist.

"Hiro, are you in pain?"

"NO, put this on."

"Should I scan you?"

"No," I say through gritted teeth, "just put the fists on."

"Is there trouble?" Baymax asks.

I shrug. "Maybe, but just in case..." I pat the rocket fist before Baymax takes it and puts it on.

We slowly walk down stairs. The light in the kitchen is on, which gave me a hunch it was one of our guests, but I still keep Byamax at my side. Then we both spring into the kitchen, but thankfully there is no 'bad guy' as Baymaz says. Just a wide eyed Elanna.

SHe doesn't seem too frightened, and by that I mean she didn't scream. Her eyes were wide with shock but she said nothing. Baymax looks at me. "Is she trouble?" He asks.

I shake my head. "No, Baymax. She's not."

"Sorry if I woke you. I was thirsty and I couldn't find a glass"

"I got it." I walk past her and quickly grab a glass from one of the cabinets and hand it to her. "Here you go." Then I turn to Baymax. "I am satisfied with my care."

Baymax turns to leave, and Elanna goes to get some water, but she can't get the facet to turn right.

"I got it," I say, grabbing the handle and giving it a good yank.

"No, it's fine."

"But let me help," I say.

"But it's fine."

"I can do it."

"But I'm fine." She says. We both give the faucet a pull, and water sprays out. Elanna's suddenly looks hysterical and as she reaches out to turn the water off a bit falls onto her hand. She winces and instantly pulls back, putting her other hand over it.

Baymax must have heard her, because he turned and made his way downstairs to her. "I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble."

"N-nothing Baymax," Elanna stutters. "I'm perfectly fine." She shifts around to help with hiding her hand, but I see it. I instantly grab her wrist and pull her hand toward me. It had the same burn on it as before.

"What happened?"

"N-nothing. My skin was like this before."

I raise my eyebrow. Her skin and her friends' skins had long since cleared up. They looked perfectly fine, except that spot on her hand. I turn to Baymax. "Baymax, scan her."

"Hiro, I'm perfectly fine."

"Scan complete," Baymax says. "There is no physical or mental injuries. Everything is fine."

She smirks at me. "Told you."

I roll me eyes, but then I turn to Baymax. "I am satisfied my care." I turn to Elanna. "Are you satisfied with your care?"

She nods. And Baymax turns and heads back upstairs and Elanna gets a glass of water. "Do you have a straw?" She asks.

Hiro nods. "There's some downstairs, if you want me to get you one."

Elanna nods and sets the glass down a little too forceful. Some spilled onto her hand and touched her fingers, and again she flinched and pulled her hand back, but before she can cover them I grab her wrist, and see it. Her fingers had red spots on them where the water had touched.

"That wasn't there before," I say.

She shrugs, but I can see she's tense. "Must be something in the glass."

I shake my head slowly. "No, I don't think so." I dip my fingers into her glass of water and flick it on her arm. She winces.

"Hiro, what the heck!?" She yells, giving me a glare, but I don't pay much attention. Instead I look at the irritated spots forming on her arm. She crosses her arms and looks at me with irritation. "What?"

"The water... it-it burned you."

"What? No, that's ridiculous."

I flick more water on her.

"Ow, would you stop that?"

I stare her, stunned. How can someone be allergic to water?

"But-but you were going to drink it."

"The water? Uh, yeah."

"But you can't touch it."

"It's a weird allergy thing."

"That is not an allergy thing," I say. "What are you?"

Elanna's eyes widen and I see tears start to fill her eyes. "What?"

"Nobody's allergic to water. And Baymax found nothing wrong with you. Now, what are you?"

"M-me... I-I... I-" But her thoughts were cut off when Aunt Cass came into the kitchen.

"What are you two doing up?" She asks. "You have school tomorrow, remember? And you shouldn't have these lights on. You could wake your friends."

"Oh, don't worry. They're out cold," Elanna says.

"Well, you need to go to bed. Both of you."

"Yes, Aunt Cass."

"Okay, Miss Cass."

As Elanna walks past me, I lean closer to her. "You still owe me an explanation."

She nods. "Okay."

**Thanks guys. I know this is a bit long so... Anyway, please review! I want to hear what you think! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone. I'm sorry I haven't told you this before, but when I put Him with capital 'h' and it's not at the beginning of a sentence, it's for Elanna's mission. And by the way, has anyone figured that out yet? I want to know if it's a dead give away or not. Thank you and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Elanna's POV**

When I wake up, my back hurts. Probably because I was sleeping on the floor. I'm used to weird cramped spaces, but laying out on the floor, not so much. I see Lucas and Tony eating some breakfast in the kitchen, and I give a curious stare.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating," Tony replies.

"Why?"

"Because... I feel like eating."

"But you're not even hungry."

"So?"

I roll my eyes. Sometimes people-no, Electro Lights can be real idiots at times. I make my way downstairs and see Hiro eating breakfast as well, but he's human, so he needs food everyday, while we only need it every few days. But I shouldn't question it. I really don't care what they do, as long as they do their job. I failed him once; I'm not doing it again.

"Good morning, Hiro."

Hiro takes a bite of his oatmeal. "Morning."

I don't really want an awkward silence to fall onto us, so instead I might as well ask some stupid question to get him talking.

"Why aren't you eating upstairs with us?" There, that's sounds not totally lame... ish.

Hiro shrugs. "My friends and I usually meet up before going to the University," He replies. "And, as I see you aren't even eating anything."

"How do you know I didn't eat upstairs?"

"Because you're very loud when you ask why your brothers are eating."

I nod, smiling sheepishly. It feels weird to have called-even if it wasn't me-Lucas and Tony my brothers.

"Here," He says, holding out a cookie. "You need to eat something. You skinny enough as it is."

I take the cookie then look down at myself. I never really thought about myself as skinny. Really, I never really thought about my appearance at all. Just doing my job. But, to tell the truth. I'm actually more curvy than skinny, but all Electro Light girls are like that, because of training and being chosen by our genes. Just like all the Electro Light guys are muscular.

I shrug then take a bite of my cookie. Good God, that's a lot of sugar. But I still chew and swallow. "You should be saying that to blondie."

Hiro looks at me in confusion. "Blondie?"

I nod. "Yeah. That blond friend of yours. The really tall one who looks like a human version of a walking stick."

Hiro covers his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing and spitting out his oatmeal, which makes me smile. Finally, Hiro swallows. "That was rude."

"Hey, you're the one that almost spit out your food from laughing."

Hiro blushed but still smirked. "I said it was rude. I never said it wasn't funny."

I let out a quite giggle, and then, unwillingly, my thoughts wonder to Him. 772 never liked mean humor like that. He was funny and sweet, but something like that wouldn't have suited well with him. I wonder if he would scorn me for that...

Oh, for Jesus's sake, could you just stop thinking about him for five minutes! I mentally scream at myself. He's dead, okay!? I flinch, even though I'm telling this to myself. Hiro can take away the bind pain... well, he can take away some of it. So why don't you let him?

"Um, Elanna. Elaaannnaa. Elanna!"

I snap out of my thoughts. "What was that, Hiro?"

He glances down at my hand. "You're killing your cookie."

I look down, and it's true. My cookie is now nothing but crumbs. I bite my lip and mumble out an apology.

"You must've been thinking pretty hard," Hiro said. "I called your name, like... five times."

"Oh..." I say then I grab a crumb and put it in my mouth. Hiro smiles, then it fades just as fast.

"Oh, no." He mumbles. My eyes widen. Is someone going to hurt him? Does he have an enemy? Am I going to have kill someone in front of all these people?! I whip my head in the direction he was looking at and give a sigh of relief.

But why is he so upset to see them?

**Hiro's POV**

Oh, crap. Elanna had to turn around and look at them. They all saw her. And worse, they all saw me sitting by her, and talking and laughing with her. Honey broke into a bright smile and rushed over to us.

"Oh, I knew it. I knew it. I knew it." She said, doing little jumps.

Elanna raised a brow. "Knew what?"

I could already feel heat hushing to my face. This was not going to end well. Honey Lemon looked like she was about to burst and Wasabi and Fred were smirking while GoGo just chewed her gum. I think she is my new favorite.

"Oh, look," Honey said. "Hiro's blushing. He's embarrassed for us to see him with his girlfriend."

Elanna dropped the cookie crumb she was about to put in her mouth. "His what?"

I laugh nervously, probably becoming even redder. "Nothing. Nothing."

"His girlfriend," Honey repeats.

I bury my face in my hands. This couldn't get any more embarrassing.

"Here, let me get a picture!"

I stand corrected. Honey suddenly pushes Elanna closer to me and snaps a picture. Elanna blinks, dazed from the flash.

"Please, don't do that again. And by the way, I'm not his girlfriend."

Honey's smile drops. "Really?"

"Really." She blinks and her eyes seems to focus again. "And I'm not sure I would want to be."

I raise a brow. "Whoa, what?"

She looks at me. "I couldn't be around you. Your friends are nuts. It's scary that they want you to get a girlfriend so badly. I don't even know your names."

"Oh, sorry. I'm Honey Lemon. This is Fred, GoGo, and Wasabi. You already know Hiro, of course."

She nods. "That's weird. Cool, but weird."

"Uh, still here," Wasabi says.

"Oh, I know. That's why I was looking at you when I said it."

"Got a but of a mean streak, huh?" Fred asks.

Elanna gasps. "I'm not mean."

Lucas, Summer, Tony, and Zoey race down the stairs. "Good morning, Sister," Lucas says putting his arm around her shoulder.

Elanna frowns. "Get your arm off of me before I rip it off and beat you with it." Lucas looks at her astonished then slowly pulls back his arm.

Summer laughs. "Siblings. Gotta love 'em."

Elanna rolls her eyes. "Well, I guess we should get going. We've got school and you've... got... college." Her voice trails off and her face blanches. Something is wrong... at least, to her it is. She looks over at Tony and Zoey and they return the looks.

"Guys, what's wrong?" I ask.

Elanna suddenly smiles. "You know what? We've still got time. Why don't we just go upstairs? Last one there is a rotten egg or a failed science project or something."

I open my mouth to reply, but I feel Elanna's hand grab the back of my hoodie and her other on my back as she pushes me up the stairs. Her brothers and sisters grab my friends and rush them upstairs as well. I hear Elanna mumbling something to herself, but I couldn't make it out. When we got upstairs, she let go of my hoodie.

"We uh, need to stay up here for a while," She says.

I give her an amused smile. "As much as I'd love to, we have to go." I turn to walk downstairs but she grabs my arms. I look at her and see fear written on her face. Something's down there that's scaring her, but I don't know what.

"Please, don't go down there."

I nod. "Alright. I won't." She breathes I sigh of relief. "But I... we still need to go to school, remember?"

She sits in thought for a moment then looks at the window. "Well, why don't we shake things up a bit? Ever climbed out a window?"

"No, and I don't plan to."

She frowns. "Look, I know you've fallen out of one a time or two, but we need to do this trust me."

Wasabi laughs. "You think we're going out the window? You've lost your mind."

"You don't even know," Tony mutters.

"Listen, Hiro. It has something to do with..." She lowers her voice. "the water."

My eyes widen. And I remember she still owes me an explanation for that.

"Either you go climb out and land on your own feet, or Lucas throws you out and I catch you. Your choice."

"We don't have any rope."

"Got it." I turn and see Zoey holding some. "We never leave the house unprepared."

I groan. Normal days are so rare. Can't believe I thought I would get one today. They throw down the rope and we all climb down. It takes some pursuing and a push for Wasabi, but eventually everyone was out the window.

We sneak around to the front of the building, and Tony and Summer were constantly looking out for someone.

"So, where is the car?" Elanna asks.

"Over there," Fred says as he points to a yellow car across the street. Elanna looks around the pulls herself back quickly.

"Okay," She says, "Zoey, you go distract them. Nothing crazy though. Remember, they've has the same training. They'd know if you went crazy with it."

I give Elanna a weird look. Training?

"Alright, once Zoey's got them distracted, you guys are going to run across the street and drive of as fast as you can, got it?"

"Um, who are they?" Honey asks.

"That's not important. What is important is that we get you away from them."

"Why?" GoGo asks.

"Like I said, that's not important." Elanna looks back around. Then turns to me. She pulls my hoodie over my head. "Okay, go. Now."

"What about you?" I ask.

"I'll be fine. Just go." She gives me a small push to get me going, and I'm off. We all run to the car and get in quickly. I look back at her and she gives me a nod and an expected look to get going.

"Ha," Wasabi says. "And she says we're weird."

I look back as we begin to pull away. Elanna watches me. Her eyes are have hidden sadness and fear in them. For me, I know. I don't know how I know, but I just the question is... why?

**Elanna's POV**

I watch and they drive until they are out of site. I give a sigh of relief. He's safe. Hiro's safe. I haven't failed him. And I won't fail Him again. So far I've kept my promise.

"Good job, Electra. I'm impressed." I suck in a breath of air and slowly turn around.

Just a few feet away stands Sarah Sizzle and Wesley Wire, along with two humans. All of them R.O.T.E. agents. I feel anger rise within me. I knew the two Electro Lights before they betrayed us. I hate them for leaving, because this is a way of a coward. Wanting happiness so badly they would betray their Queen to help the humans we are against.

I saw them just before they saw me. I was thankful that I saw them first because I was able to get Hiro and his friends out of there in time. But I see how much he cares for them, which means they could be valuable to R.O.T.E. in getting Hiro to join. I know they were the ones who stopped Callaghan, but they didn't hurt him because he was human, but I wonder if they would hurt creatures like me.

I take in a deep breath and pull myself on my thoughts. I can think about that later, but now I need to concentrate on that which is in front of me.

"Sarah."

"Elanna."

I scowl at her. "Traitor."

A wicked smile plays on her lips. "Monster."

I flinch, but I keep the glare on. I hear his voice, calling me that, but I wasn't going to let her know. She would never know.

Sarah smiles and takes a step toward me, and I tense, ready to either attack or block, and she smirks.

"I'm impressed, using that small distraction, knowing anything too big would have tipped us off. He may have got away this time, but we will capture him."

"You won't touch Hiro," I growl.

"We'll see."

"I'll kill you first."

Sarah quirks a brow, another wicked smile on her red lips. "Oh, will you? I don't think so. Because you know, I thought you told your last mission that you were different." The blond taps a finger on her chin. "Now what was his name?"

"Don't say it. He is too good oof a person for his name to come out of a mouth like yours."

She laughs. "A mouth like mine? Well, tell me, Electra, what about yours?" She questions.

I slip my hands into my pocket and take out my gloves. I ever so slowly begin to slip them on.

"Your precious gloves won't help you," Wesley sighs. "That's the good thing about being a R.O.T.E. agent. You don't need accessories."

I grit my teeth. My gloves where the source of my power. My greatest strength and weakness. Everyone had something that could help them control it. Some had necklaces or bracelets. Some had staffs of or weapons. Mine were my gloves.

I make tiny little energy spikes form at the finger tips of my gloves, waiting for them to suddenly attack, but I knew they wouldn't. Not here. Not now.

"Your gloves won't save you now," Sarah says. "They couldn't save Him."

Great, she's going back to that.

"I wonder why you were so close to him. I wonder if you were more than friends." She smiles when she sees me gritting my teeth. I know what she's doing. She's trying to get me to attack. To use my powers in public. If I do they'll take me away and make it all the more easier for her to get to Hiro, and I won't let that happen. I can't. "I mean, we all know he was more than a mission, but I wonder if there was anything else. But, he was six years older than you. So you couldn't be... But maybe so. He could've fantasized though." She lets out a bone chilling laugh. "Maybe he was just as sick and twisted as you are."

"Shut up!" I yell. I get ready to lunge but a hand on my shoulder holds me back. Lucas gives me a knowing look and shakes his head. I mutter a curse and regain myself. I can't let her get to me... but she already has.

Wesley smirks at Sarah and she smirks back.

"What?" Wesley asks this time. "Did you think we didn't know about your bad little thoughts? We're not stupid." I want to object to that but instead I keep my mouth shut. There's no need for me to give them anymore fuel for this fire. "I wonder, did you ever talk Him into doing those things. Being as persuasive as you are I'm sure you could've gotten Him to do anything you wanted."

"I wouldn't," I say. "I'm not like you." I clench my fist so tight they begin to shake and my gloves get a blue hur to them. Sarah's lips looses its smirk and becomes a thin line. Then she gives me one more smile that I want to slap off her face and says, "It's been nice talking to you." She turns to walk away but I call out to her.

"I won't let you have him," I declare.

She and Wesley turn back around. "Oh, really?" She asks

"Yeah, really."

Sarah scoffs. "No matter what you do, we will have him sooner or later. Hiro will assist us."

"With what? What are you working on?" I ask. "Who are you working for?"

She crosses her arms and pops out her hip. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"It's four against five, and two of yours are humans." I sent a hateful glance to the two. I know I will probably see them again, and-even though I don't want to-I will probably have to terminate them, but it was their chose. Their life. Their own faults. "You're outnumbered."

She and Wesley laugh, and the humans smirk. "This is our biggest project yet. Do you really think they would send only four out for Hiro?"

_They... that must mean there is more than one leader. Or that there is a second in command._

"It is you who is outnumbered, Electra. You will face defeat if you stay with them."

I glare at her. "I will not join you. I will never join you."

She rolls her eyes then sighs. "Suit yourself, but this is a dangerous game you're playing." Then she and her followers turn and walk away, fading into the crowd.

I glare in that direction until she is completely out of sight, then I say, "Oh, Sarah, how wrong you are. This was never a game to begin with."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone. I just want to say thank you for those three who are following my story and those who left a comment. Everyone of them counts. Also, is my mystery mission a dead give away? Please tell me if it is. Anyway... please leave a review on what you think and tell me if there is anything you don't like. **

**Thank you!**

**Hiro's POV**

I sigh as I look down at my robotics book. It's not that I don't like studing, because I learn stuff like, super fast, but I can't keep my focus, so I've been reading the same page for the past half hour. I can't stop thinking about Elanna and how she was acting this morning. I've been able to do little to nothing because of it, and it sucks.

But she seemed scared of something... or someone, but if she was scared, why did she pull me upstairs and make ME climb out a window? I shake my head. I should be studying. I turn my attention back down to the book, and only after a minute a groan in frustration and put down the book. There's no way I can focus on anything else.

GoGo walks in with a smile but it fades as soon as she sees my book. "You're still studying?"

I nod. "Can't concentrate."

"Still thinking about your 'girlfriend'."

I groan. "Not you too."

She chuckles. "I'm kidding... but you're thinking about her, aren't you?"

I sigh and nod. "More about the way she was acting."

"Well, we've done worse than climb out of windows, Hiro."

"I know. I just... don't know what she was afraid of."

"Well, if you offer to protect her she will be your girlfriend."

I frown. "I'm not doing that." I shrug. "And besides, she said she didn't want to be my girlfriend anyway."

GoGo smirks. "Ah, so you do like her."

I blush. "Whoa, what? No, I don't."

She rolls her eyes at me. "Whatever. But I think it's only because you have 'crazy, weird, but cool friends'."

I chuckle. "Yeah, I guess."

"Do you think you'll ever see her or her friends again?"

I nod. "I'd better. She still owes me an explanation."

GoGo raises a brow. "Explanation? For what?"

I wonder if I should tell her. I don't even know if she'll believe me. But what the heck?

"Well," I say, "when she was spending the night with me last night-"

"She spent the night?" GoGo interrupts. "Are you sure you two aren't together?"

I frown, then I blush realizing how my sentence really sounded. "No, we're not. She and her brothers and sisters were stuck in the rain and had no way of getting home. Aunt Cass let them stay the night." I explain, but GoGo still keeps smirking. "Anyway, when she was staying the night, she-"

"If you want your explanation, I suggest you keep that between you and me," A voice says. I spin around and see Elanna emerge from a dark corner.

"Elanna?" I ask. "How long have you been there?" I look at her in confusion. I never saw or heard anyone come in.

She shrugs. "I don't know. But I remember you listening to some music. I didn't know you were allowed to do this in school."

Music? I listened some music today, but that was like two hours ago. Why would she sit in a corner watching me for two hours?

"That's creepy," GoGo says, and I see her slowly take out a mini disk from her back pocket. She's getting ready to throw it, just in case, but I know she wouldn't hurt her. We don't hurt other people. It's like a code.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Another voice calls from behind us. Both of us turn around and see Summer standing there with her arms crossed.

"Okay, this is getting weird." I look back at Elanna. "Where's your other siblings?"

She whistles, then I see Lucas jump down from a bar up above me, Zoey step out from behind a plant, and Tony's head peak out from under my desk.

"Why have you guys been up there?"

Her eyes widened. "Uh... we were board..."

"Board?"

"Uh, yes?"

I look at her with questions filling my mind. How is it my friends are he weird ones? "Why are you here?" I ask. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

Elanna raises a brow. "Hiro, it's like, eight o'clock, remember?"

I mentally face palm. Of course.

"That still doesn't explain why you were hiding in Hiro's work room," GoGo says.

Elanna scrunches up her shoulders, which would be kind of cute, if I didn't know that she had been hiding in a corner watching me for the past two hours! Suddenly, the door swings open and Fred and Wasabi walks in. Fred yells loudly, which makes Elanna and her siblings tense.

She yells, "Summer, go!" And Summer picks up a nearby screwdriver and hurls at Fred. Fortunately, he ducks just in time, and the screwdriver wedges itself in the wall.

Fred, Wasabi, and GoGo glare at Summer, while I just stare with mouth agape that she had such good aim. Honey pokes her head from behind Wasabi. "What was that for?" She asks.

"Sorry," Lucas mumbles. "The uh, orphanage was pretty brutal before we were adopted."

I stare at him in dismay. "And the hiding in the dark two hours?"

"The head mistress lady got mad when we stole her cookies," Tony replies.

"But... Hiro doesn't have any cookies," Honey says, and I nod.

Zoey scoffs. "Not anymore."

I look at them all in confusion. "You guys aren't making any sense."

Elanna shrugs. "Yeah the orphanage probably is responsible for that too." She looks over to the window, and her face pales and she steps-well, more like stumbles-backward. She gives out a nervous laugh and casts a worried look to her siblings. THen she walks over to me.

"Well, Hiro, it's getting late, and you probably need to be getting home. Like, right now." A hand again is grabbing the back of hoodie and another is practically pushing me out the door. But I stop and turn to face her.

"No, not this time. I'm not leaving until you give me my explanation."

"Explanation?" Wasabi asks. "What explanation."

"I'll tell you later, I promise." Elanna quickly glances out the window, and I do too, and I guess my mind is playing tricks on me, because I thought I saw a shadow pass. "But right now we need to get you out of here."

"Why?" I ask. "Why do we need to get me out of here?"

"What explanation?" Wasabi asks. "The one where her sister almost killed Fred with a screwdriver?"

"No," I reply, "And she already told you why she did that." I look back at Elanna. "I want you to tell me about the water."

"Water? What does any of this have to do with water?"

"Hiro, please. I promise that I will tell, you but right now we have to go."

"No, we don't. Why won't you tell me? Why are you trying to get out of this?"

Elanna shakes her head. "I'm not trying to get out of this. We just have to leave, like, right now."

"Why?"

"Because you're in dang-" Her words are cut off by the sound of shattering glass. I quickly look towards the window. A blond girl in red lipstick who looks about sixteen is standing in front of us. Beside her is a boy the same age with dark hair and un-humanly blue eyes. Behind them stands six or seven adults, all wearing black suits with enough weapons to have a museum.

I make a quick sideways glance at Elanna, who looks like she is about to pounce. She is no longer wearing her jean skirt and T-shirt, but now a suit of all white leather. (No, seriously. White Leather pants, white leather boots and a white leather jacket. And who can forget the infamous white leather gloves?) I look around to see her siblings are no longer in their normal clothing either. Summer is wearing a green dress with leggings and she has a bow and arrow aimed and ready to shoot. Lucas is waering a red overcoat and has a golden staff with a blue jewel on it. (He kind of reminds me of Jafar from 'Aladin') Zoey is wearing a purple shirt and skirt with two wips on either side of her hips, and Tony is wearing a grey shirt with jeans and he has a sword ready in hand.

The blond looks around then laughs. "Oh, that's so cute, Elanna," She says. "You think you're going to stop me." She smirks. "We'll be taking the boy now."

**Elanna's POV**

Oh my freaking Jesus Christ, I hate Sarah so much right now! Of all the times she could've have chosen... Gah!

I'm going to kill her. I get ready, my gloves begin to get their blueish hue. I'm ready to tell my team to attack. To utterly destroy them, just like we would have any other time, but then I make a huge mistake. I look at him. I look at Hiro.

He's starring at me, and he seems terrified. I look into those eyes. I look into those big brown eyes and I see Him. He wouldn't want me to do this, and neither does Hiro. I look at the others, who are ready to pounce at my command. But then I grab Hiro's wrist and yell, "Run!" Then dash out the door.

I don't even open the door. I send a electro ball through the door, which actually pushes some random person back, but I don't really don't care. So far Hiro's safe. In a few seconds I see the Lucas and the others running beside me, dragging Hiro's friends with them

"What was that?" Lucas yells at me. "We could've demolished them!"

"Whoa, what?" Hiro's eyes widen.

"N-nothing," I stutter then send a pleading look at Lucas.

"What are kind of weird creatures are you?" Fred asks.

"C-creatures. I-I have no idea what you're talking about." A human suddenly jumps onto Tony's back, and Summer gets her bow and shoots him.

I grimace then look Hiro, who is terrified. "You-she just shot someone with a bow."

"Good observation, Sherlock!" GoGo yells, but I can see a bit of fear in her eyes.

We run toward their car, but Wesley is already there, waiting. So then we turn and run. I pretty much drag Hiro to a small warehouse behind the Institute, because he keeps stumbling. We pull them in and have them hide under a large piece of equipment.

"Who are you?" Honey asks. There was obvious fear in her voice, but I don't answer.

"You shouldn't be asking who," Fred says. "you should be asking what."

"Can't you just shush?" I ask. "They can't find us."

"Why?" GoGo asks.

"Because I said they can't, that's why now be quite," I whisper loudly. Then, I hear a phone ring, and I face palm. Hiro grabs his phone and answers it, and I glare at him. Is he trying to get captured?

"Aunt Cass, I'm sorry, but I'm going to be late on getting home before your date with... Krei." He spits the word out with disgust, but I don't know what a date is and I really don't care. Hiro suddenly laughs nervously. "Wh-why? Um... b-because I am on a date as well."

I hear Miss Cass's voice shriek through the phone. "With who?"

"Um... with Elanna." he holds the phone close to me. "Say hi, Elanna."

"Uh, Hi?"

Hiro holds the phone close to his ear again, and then blushes. "Aunt Cass!' He yells a little too loudly for my liking, so I slap a hand over his mouth, but it was too late. Suddenly, the piece of equipment was pushed all the way across the warehouse. And I grit my teeth. I wish if you left to join the R.O.T.E. you lost your powers,

"Wow, Electra," Sarah laughs. "Hiding instead of fighting. Looks like 772 has changed you."

"Yeah," I say, "but not enough." I grab a nearby pole and swing, hitting her in the head and knocking her back. I don't stay to see if she gets back up, but instead I grab Hiro and run.

I hear her grunt and stand. I look back and see the wound I made on her forehead quickly heal. She should have to loose that power as well.

"Who are they?" Hiro asks. "Why are they after me?"

"I'll explain later, but right now just concentrate on running for your life!" I realize there is no way we'll be able to make it across town to Hiro's house with out getting caught. And even when we make it they'll still be there. We have to kill them.

We make it just out side the Institute grounds to a small shack, probably for gardening. I shove Hiro and his friends in and turn to Lucas.

"You and Summer stay there with them, and be ready to run. Me, Tony and Zoey will take them." I lean closer to him. "Make sure Hiro sees none of this." He nods then shuts the door.

The humans catch up to us, and Sarah and Wesley stay behind. They're waiting for us to fight them, then get tired so they can take us out. Typical R.O.T.E.s.

I look at them sadly. They are humans. Probably with families. I've taken away so many...

"Please," I say. "Don't do this."

"You know our choice," one of them says.

I sigh. "Then you made mine for me."

I've taken away so many... what's a few more got to hurt?

They attack first, but I block. It's six against three, but like always, humans have the disadvantage. One grabs a knife and swings at me, but I use a electric force field to black it. It cracks as the knife hits it, but it keeps its hold. I punch him, hard. And he hits the ground, but these humans have high pain tolerances, so he quickly gets back up. I kick his legs out from under him, and he falls, but before I can finish, another comes at me with a magnetized gun. (It's a gun that with parallel magnets that can cause a lot of damage to an Electro Light.) He shoots, but I duck. The bullet hits a tree and knocks the entire thing down. He aims and tries to shoot again but I kick the gun from his hand. My hands then grab either side of his head, then I snap his neck. The first human was up and he tried to stab me again, but again I block. I twist his arm back then grab the knife from his hand and throw it down. I hit him as hard as I can, and I hear a crack, which tells me I broke a bone, but I didn't stop there. I hit him again, and again, and again. He falls to the ground, but then a grab the magnetized gun and hold it against his head. He looks at me with pure hatred and I pull the trigger. The energy goes through his head, and no wound is made. I crouch down and grab the necklace on his neck. I hold it in my hand then stand. I look at Zoey who had two other bodies at her feet. Her whips around their necks. She's shaking. Tony has blood on his sword, and his eyes are filled with silent fear of what he has done.

I sigh, then look back at Sarah, who is shaking with anger. She saw us do that without even breaking a sweat. She growls then says. "This isn't over yet, Electra!" Then she turns and runs off.

I turn and walk back to the shack. The door is slightly open, and when I walk in I see Hiro, his face filled with silent horror.

"You-You killed someone."

**Hiro's POV**

"You-You killed someone," I say, my eyes wide and terrified by what I had just seen.

Elanna stares at me for a moment in silence before she turns to Lucas with anger on her face. "Lucas!"

Lucas raised his hands in defense. "I couldn't stop him," He said.

"You killed someone!" I yell. "You-you just... How... Wh-why?"

"I did it to protect you," She replies.

"From what?" I ask. "Who are they? Who are you?"

"Yeah," Wasabi says. "Who are you?"

Elanna sighs. "I'm Elanna Electra."

"We know that already," GoGo says.

"And... I-we are Electro Lights."

Fred gasps and pulls me backs. "I knew it. I knew they were real."

"But that's impossible," Honey says.

"Yeah, but so is this," Elanna makes a ball of electricity in her hand. It floats just above her hand.

"Hiro, get back," Honey says with worry.

"What why? What are they?"

"Electro Lights don't feel..." Wasabi says. "Like, anything. They have no feeling whatsoever."

"Hey," Elanna interjects. "That's not true, we can fell... Fear, sadness and anger."

"They're monsters," Fred says.

I see Elanna wince. Hurt flashes across her face, and I feel a bit sorry for her. But then something hits me. I turn to my friends. "How do you know all this?"

"There's certain classes that talks about it," Honey explains, "though no one really believes it. And Fred just likes fictional characters."

"Well, do we look fictional to you?" Zoey asks.

I look at Elanna curiously. "You said you were protecting me... why?"

She sighs. "There are people in this world who want to do bad things, but to do this, they need smart people. Like you. Well, I am supposed to keep those people from doing those bad things, and to do that, I have to keep them away from you."

"So, you're basically like a body guard?"

She nods. "Yeah, pretty much, except I have powers that can you know, destroy anything and everything."

"And those people out there were the... bad guys?"

She nods again.

I suddenly feel angry at her. "But you didn't have to kill them. They were just people. You maybe younger but you're way stronger! You could've let them go!"

A look of shock flashed across her face. "You think I didn't want to let them go? You think I wanted to kill them? I did because it's my job, which is what I will do. They were a danger to you, so I will do what I have to."

"Of course," I mock. "And I guess you feel no remorse for it either... monster."

Summer gasps and Lucas and Tony looks terrified. Elanna glares at me then says, "You don't know anything about me." Then she turns to Lucas. "I'm going out to get some fresh air." Then he turns and leaves.

I wait for a few minutes and she still hadn't come back inside, so I go toward the door. Lucas puts a hand on my shoulder. "You don't want to see her like this." He says, but I ignor him. I still open the door and slowly step outside.

Elanna stands with her back facing me. Her shoulders shake and she stares down silently at something. Then with a sudden cry she throws it and it lodges itself into a nearby tree. She collapses to her knees and sobs, her entire body shaking as they rake throw her. When it dies down to small whimpers I take a few steps forward. I slowly place a hand on her shoulder and she jumps, but doesn't move away. A few seconds later she looks up at me. Her face has red streaks from her tears, and her eyes are wide and glazed over.

"I took away a father," She says.

I slowly sit down beside her. "What."

"The man I took the necklace from. It said 'I love you, Daddy'." Another tear burned her cheek. "I took away someone's Dad, Hiro." She buries her face in her hands. "He wouldn't have wanted this, even if it was for you."

I look at her in confusion. "What? Who are you talking about?"

She looks up at me with the same confusion until understanding hits her. Too bad the same thing doesn't happen to me. "Sorry," She mumbles. "It's nothing." She wipes away another tear then stands. "We should get you home. Your aunt must be worried."

I stand and nod. "Yeah, probably."

We start to walk toward the shack to get the others.

"Hiro?"

"Yes, Elanna?"

"What's a date?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Is it just me or is embarrassing moments the best? I out one in here that I found hilarious and I hope you do to. I'm trying to focus on Hiro and Elanna more than the mystery mission in this chapter, but I'm still putting him in there. He does, after all, play a big part. Oh, and those who do read these author notes, thank you, because you will need to for future chapters. Please tell me what you think in a review. Thank you!**

**Elanna's POV**

I sigh as I watch Hiro laugh and talk with his friends. I would go over there, my team is. (Everyone knows that we aren't siblings anymore, Praise God) But I don't. I'd rather keep look out than join the fun. What really confuses me about Hiro though is that he doesn't treat much different than before he knew I was an Electro Light. Yes, he does act a bit more distant, but he isn't mean to me or treat me like a monster, which he apologized for calling me a few nights ago. I wonder if 772 had lived, would He have apologized. He might have. He was always so kind... and I'm doing it again.

I look over at Hiro again. Tony is talking, trying to tell some joke. While the others laugh, Honey and Wasabi only fake. His friends are trying. I know they are, for Hiro, but I still can see the constant flash of worry and fear that fills their eyes. But I can't blame them. If I were them, I'd be afraid of me too.

"Not joining the party?" A voice asks. I jump then look behind me. Miss Cass smiles. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

I give a half hearted smile and loosen the grip on my fork. "It's okay, and no. I guess sometimes I just like to sit alone."

"Well," She said as she sat down, "you're going to have to sit alone with me."

I laugh. "I guess so."

"So, how was your date with Hiro? When he got home we wouldn't tell me anything. I think it was because of what I told him on the phone."

I raise a brow but don't ask. I remember Hiro explaining to me what a date was, and why he said he was going on one with me leaves me speechless, because I don't think I could ever do that, but I still reply. "It was great. Absolutely fantastic."

"Did he kiss you?"

I blush. "Um, no..."

"Did you kiss him?"

I shake my head. "No."

She looks at me curiously. "Why not?"

I blush harder. How the heck am I supposed to answer that? I give her a sly smile. "I said I didn't kiss him, not that I didn't want to." I bite my lip to see her reply. Then she smiles and pats my cheek.

"That's a good girl." Then she stands and walks off, leaving me to wonder if that was the only reason she came over here.

I didn't see Hiro and the others walk toward me, but they did. "Is my aunt bothering you?" Hiro asks with a smirk.

I shake my head. "No, but she was wondering why we didn't kiss on our 'date'."

"Whoa, what?" Hiro blushes then buries his face in his hands.

Honey Lemon giggles. "And what was your reply to that?" She asks.

"Um, seeing Hiro's face right now, I'm not sure he'd like to know."

Hiro looks up at me then narrows his eyes. "What did you say?"

I smile sheepishly. "Well... I sort of told her that we didn't kiss but I wanted us to."

Hiro turned even redder. "You did what?"

GoGo smirked. "Do you?"

I ignore her then turn to Hiro. "Well, what was I supposed to say? I couldn't tell her what we really did last night. You know how much trouble we'd be in."

"And what exactly did you do last night?" Miss Cass asks behind me. I grimace. I swear I am the worst Electro Light ever. I can't even tell if someone is sneaking up on me. I turn to face her and she is looking at me and Hiro with an expected look. "Well?"

I want to beat me head against a wall. I can tell by her face, which is stern a bit of hidden fear that she thinks we did something way different then run for our lives and murder someone. I look at Miss Cass. "This sounds way worse than it was meant to." That didn't help.

"Well, what did you do?"

"I-we um..." Before I could think of another fib, Summer spoke up.

"Elanna put someone in the hospital."

Aunt Cass's eyes widen. "She did what?"

"In her defense," Zoey says. "The guy did try to rob them."

Aunt Cass looks at me sternly, then she sighs. "Well, I guess it's better than what I thought you two were doing. Especially when I told Hiro not to."

So that's what he was blushing about last night...

"Aunt Cass!" Hiro yells, a look of horror on his face. I blush and Hiro looks like he wants to jump off a cliff. I really don't think this conversation could get any more awkward.

Miss Cass looked at Summer. "How do you know this? Were you there?"

"Uh," Tony says. "We were the chaperones."

She crosses her arms. "And why would they need a chaperone?"

Remember when I thought this conversation couldn't get more awkward? Well, it turns out I'm very wrong. I look at Hiro, who looks like he's just given up. His face is in his hands, while Fred and Wasabi are snickering, Honey is in a giggling fit, and GoGo is smirking.

"Uh, do you hear that, Hiro?" I ask. "I think that's Baymax calling. Coming!" I grab Hiro and run upstairs, leaving the rest of them behind.

"Well, that was embarrassing," Hiro mumbles, still red as can be.

I laugh nervously. "Yeah, but you'll always have that to remember me."

He smirks. "You have electricity powers. I don't think I'll ever forget you. And didn't you say that a protector mission is until one of us dies?"

I nod, but I don't tell him that most Electro Lights live older than the young adult age. "I'm uh... going to go... wake up Baymax. I told your aunt he was calling."

He nods. "Yeah, I know."

**Hiro's POV**

I sit in the stool for a few minutes trying to get over my embarrassment. I mean, of all the things Aunt Cass had to overhear. I sigh. That was just awful. Soon my friends and the other Electro Lights come up the stairs. As soon as they see me, they start to laugh, which brings the embarrassment right back to me and my face.

"Well, I don't think I'll ever forget that conversation," Wasabi says grinning.

I groan. "Trust me. Neither will I."

"Well, the girlfriend thing might end up happening," Honey says. "You know, since she has to protect for the rest of your lives. Something might end up happening."

"I doubt that," Tony mumbles.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because she loved someone else."

I look at him. "Really?"

He nods. "Really."

"Yeah," Zoey says. "He was the mission before you, Hiro."

"Wait, she's only like, fourteen," GoGo says. "How many missions has she done?"

"Protector missions, two including Hiro," Lucas answers.

"And other missions?" Wasabi asks.

"Uh... seven hundred and seventy one."

All of stare at him with wide eyes. I couldn't believe she had one so many.

"What?" I ask. "Did her parents give her to them right after birth?"

They all laugh. "No," Summer says. "She was three days old, and she wasn't given, she was taken. You know kidnapped."

"What? Why?"

"Because there was no way they would give her away to become one."

"Become?" Fred asks.

"Your classes don't teach you very much, do they?" Zoey asks. "No one is born an Electro Light. We are too busy doing missions and dying at young ages to have children, so human children are taken and become Electro Lights. Elanna was the youngest to be taken in history."

"Wow..." I mutter.

"Yeah." Lucas nods. "Thankfully we got a few years before we were taken. We actually got to remember our feelings." He looked at the floor sadly. "Elanna, not so much. But she did get to feel..."

"Because of her last mission?" Honey asks.

Summer nods. "Yep."

"Aw, she had a boyfriend," Honey says. "What happened?"

"What do you think happened?" Tony asks. "He died."

I feel sad for Elanna, if that was her friend, and someone she actually cared about. "What was his name?"

Lucas looks a bit worried. He looks around at the others, who returns the looks. He takes in a shaky breath then he opens his mouth. "His name was-"

"It's sweet that you care enough about me to want to know more about my past, but I think we should keep my past that way. In the past, that is. Thank you." Elanna walks down the stairs with Baymax by her side. He is dressed up in his battle armor.

"Why is he in his armor?" I ask.

"Oh, because we're about to be attacked," Elanna replies, casting a quick glance out the window.

Everyone stands and makes their way to the stairs.

"They're already waiting down there," She says. "We'll have to climb out the window."

"Again?" I ask.

She sends me a annoyed look, and then I know. Yes, again.

I sigh and we climb begin to climb out the window. After we were all out, I turn to Elanna. "Our suits are all at Fred's. We need to go there."

"Are you planning on fighting them?"

I nod. "If we need to."

"Are you planning on hurting them?"

"Well, no. We-we don't hurt other human beings."

She quirks an eyebrow. "Human beings, huh?"

My eyes widen. "No, no. That's not what I-"

"I know what you meant. Is it safe there?" She asks, concern filling her eyes. "Will you be safe there?"

I nod slowly, but I wonder why she cares. She can't feel anything for me. I'm just another mission... right?

"Well, come then. Lead the way."

We run toward the car and all load in. Baymax rides on top with Tony, Summer, and Elanna riding with him. And we squeeze Lucas and Zoey in the car. We let GoGo drive, and I hope being Electro Light let you have a super strong grip. We speed down the roads, twisting and turning.

"Aw," Zoey says as she looks up above her. "Lucky."

I guess that's a yes on the super strong grip.

"We're almost there," Honey says with glee. "I think we're gonna make it."

Then it hits us. Literally. I've noticed Electro Lights can use their powers to move anything that electricity in it. I notice that very much when a telephone pole hits the front of the car, making us stop suddenly. I'm in the front seat, or I was, until was throne forward. I crash through the windshield and onto the ground, and I groan in pain.

"Hiro!" Everyone seems to yells. A second later I feel a gloved hand grab my arm and shake me softly. "Hiro!"

I slowly open my eyes, and see Elanna standing over me with tears filling her eyes. She gives out a sigh of relief when she sees me open my eyes. "Oh, you're okay," She sighs. She looks behind her. "Baymax!" She yells.

I feel armor picking me up. I groan. "My head hurts," I mumble. "And my side does too."

"Don't worry," Elanna says. "We're almost there. Baymax is already preparing to treat you." She smiles. Baymax is going a bit faster, and my friends are crowding me, blocking Elanna from my view.

"We're gonna make it," Honey says. "We're gonna make-" Her voice stops when I hear something crash behind us and then a scream. It's not high pitched, but it's full of pain. We all stop and turn around and see it. I gasp.

"Elanna!" I jump from Baymax's arms, and wobble a bit as my vision blurs, but I still run over to her. A car is lying on top of her legs, and she is trying to pull herself out from under it, but to no avail.

"Baymax, come lift this off."

"No, Hiro. You're hurt. You need to get somewhere safe," She says, but I ignore her. Baymax walks over to us and scans her. He sits there.

"Well," I say, "lift it off of her."

"There is a piece of the car lodged inside her right thigh," Baymax says. "Trying to lift the entire car would cause more pain and damage."

"Then what should we do?"

"The best solution would be to cut off pieces of the car and remove the remaining smaller piece."

I nod. "Okay, let's do it."

Elanna shakes her head. "Hiro, no. You need to get somewhere safe." She looks at her team pleading. "Tell him, guys."

Lucas looks at me. "Our number one priority is to keep you safe," He says, and Elanna sighs with relief. "But, we can't leave our team leader."

"Lucas!"

He shrugs. "Sorry."

"Hiro, please," She pleads. "Leave me."

I look at her then back at the road. I can the blond and her side kicks coming this way. I look back at Elanna.

"Please... just go."

I take in a deep breath. Then I look at my team. "Guys, get your suits. We don't have much time."

**Elanna's POV**

I look at Hiro with my mouth agape. "What? Hiro, no!"

But he isn't listening. "Wasabi, you'll cut that car apart until it's small enough for Elanna to move. GoGo, Honey, you two try to slow them down. Fred, you will get our base ready inside so once we're in, it'll be total lock down."

Fred nods. "Got it."

"Hiro, stop!"

"Electro Lights, this is the first and only time I'm okay with hurting someone, just don't kill them."

Summer sighs. "No promises."

"Hiro, please. You're hurt. Please-"

"I'm okay for now. I can still get away. You can't." He interrupts. "Now, come on. Let's go get our suits."

"Hiro!" I yell out in frustration, but he is already running inside, which I wouldn't mind if I didn't know he was coming back out. Sometimes I swear he so much like Him...

A minute later they are out of the mansion in their suits, except Fred, who is inside getting the base ready. Whatever that means...

"Okay, Big Hero 6, go!" He yells. Wasabi starts cutting the car up with his lasers, and out of worry I make a force field from electricity, but I doubt it will do much, with it being so weak.

I hear the skid of GoGo's wheels on the concrete. What did Hiro say they were called? Electro mag suspension? I can hear Zoey's crack of her whips and the slice of Tony's sword as it makes a connection with what I assume is metal. I squirm a bit as I think of them fighting without me, but in my defense I am a bit tied up... or more literally, pinned down my a car.

"Stop moving," Wasabi instructs. I look at Hiro, who has had his eyes glued on me the entire time. I growl.

"Hiro, you need to go inside, now." I glare at him as he ignores me. I look at Baymax. "Baymax, get Hiro inside."

"You are my patient. I must make sure you get inside safely as well as Hiro."

"Baymax," I say through gritted teeth, "get Hiro inside."

"You are my patient-"

"No. No, I'm not, Baymax, because I am not human. I'm Electro Light, which is not human, which means the only patient you have is Hiro. So get him insi-"

"Okay, this is as small as I can get it," Wasabi says. I look at my leg. A large piece of car is still stuck inside my leg, but it's not pinning me down. Wasabi, Baymax and Hiro all help me stand. Then I hear Hiro say, "Into the mansion, now!"

Everyone then turns and retreats. Baymax and Hiro help me walk, but I keep stumbling. Everyone else is now in front of us, inside the mansion. The door is still open, and everyone is crowding around it, urging us to come. I try to pick up my pace but then I hear something. I look back and see Sarah and two other Electro Lights (Ones who had left either before I was born or was too young to realize they had left) as well as seven or eight human, much more than last time. We keep running, but Sarah catches up then grabs my leg. I trip and fall.

She starts to pull me back, but Hiro and Baymax keep hold. Thankfully Summer and Tony rush out to start fighting the humans, this time doing much more damage, but still honoring Hiro's wish and not killing them. Sarah pulls on my leg, sending pain through it, which make me bite my lip. Then an idea pops into my head as GoGo and Lucas run out to start fighting.

"Baymax, rocket fist!" I yell.

"My protical does not allow to hurt any human being," He replies.

"Baymax, do it. She's not human," I yell. "Scan her. The increased heart rate isn't because she's been running. It's because she's not human."

Baymax raises his fist and aims it at her. "My scanners says that you are correct." And he shoots.

Sarah flies back and into a telephone pole. I laugh at her. Serves her right. Once those who are outside notice I'm okay, they all run into the mansion, with me and Hiro and Baymx trailing behind again.

Sarah gets up quickly and the gash in her head already starting to heal. Mine would be too, if thee wasn't metal in it. I blame Sarah for that. She starts to catch up again, but I throw and electricity ball at her, and even though she uses a force field, hers are even weaker than mine, so it breaks and she stagger s back slightly. She runs after us again, but we make into the mansion, and a metal door slides down right before she can make it inside.

**Hiro's POV**

I look at Elanna, whose leg is slowly healing. Baymax removed the piece of metal, which sped up the healing. Her injury is worse than mine. I fortunately don't have a concussion, as Elanna and the others had worried about, and no broken bones, but my ribs are bruised, but other than that I'm okay.

Elanna walks/limped over to me and smiles. I smile back. "I heard you're okay," She says. I nod. "Good. Okay... but do you have any brain damage?"

I shake my head. "No, I told you I was fine."

She looks at me with a bit of confusion. "Oh really?" She put her hands on my shoulders. "Are you sure? Because I thought... I told you to leave me!" She yells then sheakes me violently. "Have you lost your mind? You could have been captured! They could've taken you!"

I step away from her to get her to stop shaking me. I wobble a bit as I become suddenly dizzy. "They could've taken me, yes... But they didn't. We're all just fine."

"But that's not the point." Her eyes fill with tears, but she wipes them away. "They could have taken you. You should have just left me..."

"But they would've gotten to you," I say. "They would have killed you."

"My life doesn't matter. Yours does!" She yells.

I feel myself getting angry. "Oh, I see. My life matters... but you know, only because it's your job!" I see my friend's faces become concerned... but I ignore them. "You only care... because it's..." I sigh, then I get angry again. "Because it's your job!"

Elanna scoffs. "You really don't know anything, do you?" She asks. "You're life means nothing. To the Queen. To the Electro Lights. You are nothing to them. You," She points to me. "mean something to the R.O.T.E. which means Resistance of Trained Electro Lights. They have a human leader who needs someone with knowledge like yours to complete whatever crazed evil twisted thing he wants to create. And since he is our enemy, that means I have to keep him away from you. So to us, you could be dead or alive and they won't care, but as long as your knowledge doesn't get to him."

I stare at her in silence, then I ask her with curiosity, "Then why am I still alive?"

Elanna sighs and turns her back to me. "Because I owe a debt." Then she turns and flees from the room.

As I stare at the door way she fled from, it was only then do I notice that when she was talking about not caring about my life, she had said 'they' and not 'us. She said my life means nothing to the queen and Electro Lights, but she never said it meant nothing... to her.

**Elanna's POV**

I look quietly down at a picture of Him and his family. His small, broken little family. "I'm sorry," I choke out. "I'm so, so sorry. I've failed you once and I-I almost failed you again. I'm sorry. I'm... so sorry."

I sigh and hold the picture close to me, then I fold the picture up and stuff it in my pocket. "I won't fail you again. I won't."

"Who are you talking to?"

I gasp then turn around and see Hiro looking at me in confusion. Seriously... worst Electro Light ever.

"Oh, Hiro... hey, uh, 'sup?"

"Uh, hey." He scrathes the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm-I'm sorry for yelling."

"It's okay. I'm sorry, too..."

"Who were you saying sorry to?"

I look at him and smile weakly. "Wh-what?"

"You were talking to someone. You kept you were saying you were sorry."

"Oh... I um, was talking to you. I was saying I was sorry to you."

He raises an eyebrow. "You know you are a terrible liar."

I nod. "Of course, I am. Because you were totally onto me when I told you my team and I were all adopted siblings who could hide for hours on end because we stole someone's cookies."

Hiro gives me a knowing look. "Okay, so maybe you are a good liar, but I know you're lying."

"Oh, really? How so?"

"Because you haven't failed me."

I bite my lip. "Oh..."

"Were you talking to your last mission?"

I gasp. Does he know who my last mission is? Oh crap. Crap! Crap!

"I'm guessing by that it's a yes?"

I sigh. "Yeah. Yeah it is."

"They said he was your first protector mission."

I nod. "Yeah."

"Did you... did you um-"

"Love him?" I interrupt. "Yeah. I did. But it wasn't meant to be."

"Why?"

"Because he was older than me... a lot older." I laugh when he gives me a quizzical look. "Six years. And since I'm fourteen he would be... twenty."

He shrugs. "It wouldn't be weird in like, four years."

"I guess, but there's also one major difference between us." My voice cracks. "I'm alive and... he's not."

"What happened?"

"There was an accident, and I wasn't able to save him." I stand then walk to the door way. "But now you're my mission. And I'll stop at nothing to keep you safe."


	7. Chapter 7

**Please read this author's note!**

**Hey, guys. Sorry for the short chapter... but I just wanted to let you know I might not be doing daily updates like I have been so far because for one, I'm starting a new Big Hero 6 story. I'll continue this one, but I probably won't be doing daily updates. So go check my new story out if you want. But another reason I won't be updating daily is school and other things that will soon be starting up again. So yeah. A big thanks to those who follow and favorite this story. That helps a lot. Thanks and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Hiro's POV**

"Well, she's out cold," Aunt Cass says with a chuckle. I look over at Elanna, who is currently fast asleep and using Baymax as her pillow. I don't blame her for being so exhausted. She hasn't slept since the R.O.T.E. attack, which was three days ago. She's been really protective since then. I think about what she said a lot. 'And I'll stop at nothing to keep you safe.'

She seemed so serious at the time. It kind of scares me.

"Yeah, I guess she is," I say.

"She is not cold," Baymax says. "Her body temperature is normal on both human and Electro Light standards."

I tense, and Aunt Cass gives me a curious look. "What does that mean?"

"It uh, means she's great. Absolutely fantastic. Right, Baymax?" I laugh out nervously.

"That is correct."

I smile then sit down at the kitchen table. "So," Aunt Cass asks, "how are things at school?"

I smile. "Great."

"What happened to the window?"

I grimace. "You heard about that?"

She nods. "Yes, now what happened?"

"Uh, some moron threw a rock in there. We didn't catch but we're going to," I say, but sometimes I think it maybe the other way around.

"Was this person a friend of Elanna's?" She asks.

"Whoa, what? No. Why would you ask that?"

"Because you've been acting really... weird since you met her. I'm starting to wonder if she is bein a bad influence on you."

She has no idea. I saw her murder someone, and she told me to leave her to die... so, yeah.

"What?" I say giving her a shocked look. "No, no. She's being a great influence. Good grades, really nice to others."

"She put someone in a hospital."

And she-well, really Summer-threw a screwdriver at Fred's head, but who's keeping track?

"Well, they did try to rob us..." I say.

"She said she wanted to kiss you."

"Well, she's my girlfriend. So I kind of want her to want that." That feels so weird to say that. The lying, I'm horrible at, but what feels werd is that there might actually be some truth to that. I blush... Crap. "So, do you not like her or something?"

She shakes her head. "Oh, no. I think she's great. But I've just noticed you're acting different since you met her."

I shrug. "I haven't noticed."

"I'm sure you haven't."

I roll my eyes. I should turn this conversation around. Or change the subject all together.

"She reminds me of that girl Tadashi told me about," I mumble. "The one that was his friend for so many years."

Aunt Cass looked over at her. "Yeah, I guess she does, doesn't she?" She looks back at me. "Is that why you like her?"

I shrug. "Maybe." A small whimper turns my attention to the couch. Elanna flinches in her sleep, and her grip on Baymax's inflated arm tighten. Her face is scrunched up in make believed pain, but I don't know if it is physical or emotional.

"I-I'm sorry," She mumbles, twisting and turning, her one hand clenching to a fist while the other squeezing the life-well, air-from Baymax's arm. "I tried."

"Looks like someone's having a nightmare," Aunt Cass says as she begins to wash the dishes. "I think her boyfriend who wants her to want to kiss him should go wake her up."

I blush at that, then I stand. I begin walk over to her, but I freeze.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. I tried... I tried to save him." A single tear escaped from her lashes and ran across her cheek and down her neck, burning the skin there. She winces, but doesn't wake. I just stand there, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "I'm so, so sorry. I tried. They pulled me back. Please, I'm sorry." She pulls both hands close to her chests and her eyes squeeze tighter shut.

"What on earth is she dreaming about?" Aunt Cass asks, and I wonder the same thing.

"No, please," Her voice cracks. "I lost him... I can't loose you too."

I look at her with confusion in my mind and surely on my face. You too? Who is she talking about?

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." She starts to sob. "No, don't go. I can't fail again. Don't go." Her arms flail outward, trying to reach for something that isn't there. "Hiro, please don't go!"

I'm suddenly by Elanna on the couch, gently shaking her shoulders, trying to wake her up. She thrashes about, and I try to dodge them. I have no idea how power full her hits can be and I don't want to find it out this way.

"Elanna, wake up," I say, shaking her shoulders with a bit more force. "It's just a bad dream."

She finally stops thrashing around and she slowly opens her eyes, which were filled with tears. She blinks a few times then sits up. "Hiro?" She looks at my concerned face. "Hiro, what's wrong?"

"He's wondering why you haven't hugged him yet," Aunt Cass says from the kitchen. "You were yelling his name pretty loudly. It's a good thing you were saying sorry or I would think you were dreaming about something else." She smirks.

I feel heat rush to my face. "Aunt Cass!" I yell. Of all the things she could say, she says this.

I look over at Elanna, who still has tears in her eyes. I give her a small smile. "It was just a bad dream." I put my hands on her shoulders. "And I'm not going anywhere."

She sniffles, the wipes at her eyes. She must've forgotten that she wasn't wearing gloves, because she hisses in pain when the tears touch her fingers. She looks me with fear in her eyes. She was afraid of something, but of what?

Suddenly she stands. "I-I'm sorry. I need to be alone." Then she dashes down stairs.

"You might not be going anywhere but she sure is," Aunt Cass says, ignoring the glare I send her.

But now that I think about her words, I wonder how many times Elanna-unconscious or not-had said sorry to me today.

**Elanna's POV**

Dreams like that... Dreams like that are the reason I despise sleeping. I mean, I already hate sleeping anyway. You never do anything. Never get anything accomplished, but then your mind thinks up things that aren't real. I think they are called nightmares, and this was one of the worst.

I remember seeing Hiro there. Standing in front of me. He knew. He knew what happened. He knew that I could have-should have-saved Him. he kept telling me over and over again how it was my fault, how should have found a way to stop the event from happening in the first place, how I should have died instead of Him. And it's all true. The we were back in the streets with Sarah and Wesley on our heels. They caught up to us, and Hiro couldn't give them what they wanted, so they beat him over and over, until he could barely move. I run over to him and can tell he was dying. I beg him to stay but there's nothing I can do, but there has to be. There's always something, right? But this time there wasn't. I failed them both. Then I woke up.

I could see concern in Hiro's eyes when he woke me up, and I wonder just how much I had said. I grab the picture of 772 and his family and look at it once more. It's a Christmas card He sent me last year. It's all I have left of Him. Except...

"You okay?"

Worst. Electro Light. Ever.

I turn to look back at Hiro, who still has concern in his eyes.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

He walks over to the table I'm at and sits down beside me. "Wanna talk about it?"

I scoff. "What good will that do?"

He shrugs. "Might make you feel better, but if you want I could call Baymax down here to-"

"No!" I yell. I love the robot to death and all, but he's almost given away some Electro Light things more than once.

"Well, you gonna start talking or what?"

"It was just a dream that you saw me... as a monster," Which I am. "You kept saying I should have saved my last mission. That it was all my fault... and I guess it was, really. But then, something happens... and I lost you too." I draw in a shaky breath. "I failed you both."

Hiro's eyes became full of sympathy, which I growled at. I don't want sympathy. I don't anyone to feel sorry for me, I just want to stop the bond pain... which will never ever happen.

"Well, you could tell me what happened. It might help to see why you think I would say something like that."

That caught me by surprise. I couldn't tell him the whole story, but I could twist a few things around.

"There was an accident, in this building, and He was inside. I ran in after him. There was no way I could get him out in time so there was only one thing I could do. Make a force field."

"So why didn't you?" Hiro asks. His words not mean or accusing, but curious, but it still hurt.

"I tried. He was a good distance away and I jumped toward him, ready to create the force field but Lucas and Zoey pulled me back and force fielded me from the disaster."

"Why didn't they let you shield him?"

"Because..." I sigh, trying to see of a way of explaining it. "Hiro, I am one of the strongest Electro Lights alive, but even I have weaknesses. No matter who much we train or practice our force fields are weak. If I would have put the protective field around him, the disaster around us would have broken it. It would've saved him... but not me."

"And they pulled you back because he meant nothing to the Queen," Hiro says in realization, "but you do."

I nod. "They say the accident was no one's fault. No one caused it and no one could have prevented it, but I could have. I should have. I should have found someway to-to save Him. It's nobody's fault for his death... but mine."

"You never say his name," Hiro says.

I look up at him. "What?"

"You always say 'He' or 'Him' but never a name."

I sigh and look back down at the table. "I shouldn't get to say his name. He was a good person and I-I'm a monster."

He shrugs. "Jesus died for each and every one of us and we're horrible, yet we still say his name."

"Yes, but I didn't lie to Jesus for six years pretending to be someone I'm not. I did that to Him, Hiro," I sniffle. "And he died hating me."

"So I'm guessing he found out?"

I nod. "He was so angry, so hurt. I know." I pause. "I felt it."

"How?"

"It was something really stupid I did a few years ago. I bonded with him." I sigh.

Hiro gives me a weird look and blushes. "What does that mean exactly?"

I groan. Is everyone in this family perverted? Well, I'm pretty sure one isn't.

"Not like that," I say. "He's six years older than me remember? And that was a few years ago, I was like, ten and he was sixteen, bonehead." I roll my eyes at him when he smiles sheepishly. Humans.

But then I see his eyes grow sad. "What's wrong, Hiro?"

"You called me 'bonehead'."

"So? I didn't mean it."

He nods. "I know. It's just... Tadashi used to call me that."

Then I want to hit myself with a brick. It seems I hurt everyone I'm around in some way.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"No, it's okay. You didn't know." He stands. "We should head back upstairs. Aunt Cass might think we started making out or something."

I giggle then stand. He run to the staircase and up the stairs he goes, but I stay there a little longer.

'It's okay. You didn't know.' His words echo in my mind. 'It's okay. You didn't know.' But there was one thing wrong with that. 'It's okay. You didn't know.' But I did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys. Really hope you like this chapter. I tried to make up for lack of action in the last one. Also, who thinks they know who the R.O.T.E. leader is? And who is mission 772? I hope you like it and don't forget to leave a review! **

**Thanks!**

**Elanna's POV**

How is it time can pass quickly yet slowly all at once? Over a week has past and no attacks from the R.O.T.E., yet at one point they attack twice in two days. I know what they're doing. They're waiting. Waiting for us to put our guard down. I laugh to myself. If they think that's going to happen they don't know how wrong they are. For six years I followed someone around and not once did the R.O.T.E. go after Him, but my guard never went down. Never.

But with Hiro, things are different. The... feelings aren't as strong as they were with Him, but I think that was because of the bond, which I can never escape, but there's something. Something there that I don't recognize, or haven't recognized in a long time. Even with 772 I was tense but with Hiro I almost feel... peace.

I roll my eyes. Yeah, right. As if an Electro Light could ever feel peace. But then I look over at him, as he talks to his friends happily, and I feel... I don't know how I feel. Stupid, horrible, amazing emotions. Sometimes I wonder how I would feel if I was human. I don't know much about human teenagers, but I do that weird thing called puberty, which gives you crazy mood swings. Happy one minute and sad the next for no reason? Oh, Lord. I can barely comprehend doing those more than once per day with a reason!

Hiro looks over my way and smiles, and I smile back. He's different, but in a good way.

I yawn nosily then rub my eyes. Lord, when's the last time I slept? Since the nightmare? That was like, a week ago? I don't remember having rest before then.. but maybe. Well, I hope so. I know humans can only survive for so long without rest, but I'm not sure about Electro Lights, but I'm not sure I want to find out... Well, not this way.

I stand. I can sleep tonight, but I can't let my guard down. Not now. Not ever. I lost... Him. I can't lose Hiro too.

_Pathetic, _A voice rings in the back of my mind. My own voice. _After all this you still can't say his name. Will it be the same with Hiro? When he dies will you just block him out? Him and his memories? It will be a lot easier because you're bonded to one and only one. and that 'one' isn't him, is it? Just block out the memories, but not the pain._

"I won't," I mumble to myself. "I won't let him die. I... won't fail again."

"You're talking to yourself."

I sigh. "I know."

Lucas takes a seat beside me. "You need to try to move on."

"You know I can't. Even if I tried I can't."

He nods. "I know. I'm the only one who does know." He studies my face. "When's the last time you slept?"

"You know, I was just wondering the same thing."

"When's the last time you ate?"

"I thought I didn't need to."

"You don't," He replies. "Need to everyday, but sometimes you need to. It's the human part of you-"

"There is no human part of me. "I snap. "Whatever was there is gone. It's been gone for as long as I can remember. I'm not human and I never will be." I sigh. "There is no human part in me."

I don't really know what to expect. A sigh of defeat? Ranting on about my health (though I don't know why he would care)? But what I don't expect is to hear him laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

His laughter finally dies down and I give him a confused look.

"No human part of you?" Lucas mocks. "Elanna Electra, you're the most human Electro Light I've ever met."

I flinch.

**Hiro's POV**

I sit over beside Elanna soon after Lucas walks off. "You okay?"

She nods. "Yeah, I'm fine."

I scoff. "Liar."

"What?"

"I'm not stupid. No offense but you look horrible."

"Gee, thanks. Every girl just loves to hear that from their boyfriend..." She says. "Fake or real."

I shrug. "I'm just saying what's there. You need a meal, and some sleep."

"I don't need either," She grumbles.

"Yes, you do. You may not be human but everything needs food and sleep."

"Not vampires."

I cross my arms and give her a knowing look. "And tell me, Elanna, are you a vampire?"

She sighs. "No."

And I smirk. "Exactly, so here," I hand her a few dollars. "Go get you something, and actually eat it."

Elanna rolls her eyes. "Fine." Then she stands and walks over to the counter.

"Hiro," Aunt Cass says before walking over to Elanna, "will you go outside and get the paper for me?"

I nod and stand. "Sure." I walk over outside and down the sidewalk until I see the paper. I reach down and pick it up, but as I regain normal standing postion I feel a cold hand grab my shoulder. I feel a warm breath on my ear.

"Hello, Hiro. You're coming with us." Another hand grabs my other shoulder and I feel myself being pushed down the sidewalk. I try to pull away but Electro Lights have super strong grips, plus every time I do try I get smacked in the back of the head. I'm thankful though that the boy-Wesley Wire, wasn't it?- doesn't hit me as hard as he can though. If he did I'd probably have a cracked skull.

The blond, Sarah, who had the death like grip on her shoulders loosened a bit when we came to a stop in front of a car with tinted windows, only to dig her nails into my skin when I try to wrench free. She opens the door and throws me inside.

She chuckles to herself. "This was much easier than I thought." Sarah smiles at me wickedly, which makes me shiver, and she laughs. "You are going to help us so much, Hiro." She grabs the door, ready to slam it shut when something suddenly hits her side and knocks her over. She falls with a grunt and then someone kicks her down.

I see Elanna standing in front of the door. "Ha. Over my dead body," She mocks, then she grabs my wrist and yanks me from the car before running back to café. But before she can make it to the door, Wesley and some-humans, Electro Lights? I can't tell-are there beside him. He smiles the same way Sarah did, and Elanna's grip on my arm becomes a bit tighter.

"You're out in public," He says in a proud/douchebag sort of way. "You can't hurt us."

She scoffs. "No, I can't use my powers on you, but that doesn't mean I can't kick your-" Her words come to a stop when someone grabs my other arm pulls me back.

"Elanna!" I yell.

In a second her gloves are on she is running toward me. She grabs my free arm, but doesn't tug. Instead she says. "I really hope you trust me."

What kind of a statement is that? Then in less than a second she takes one of her gloves off and shoves my hand into it. Then before I know what happened Sarah is flying backwards and she hit a side of some building.

"What exactly did you do?" I ask.

"Sent electricity through you to attack her. The glove is what kept you from feeling it."

Wesley tried to punch her but she ducked, and luckily so did I. She let go of my arm the bent down and kicked Wesley's legs out from under him, then she kicked him in the face a few times, but I think she was irritable from lack of sleep. Then she made a force field to attack the blocks from the others who I assumed were Electro Light, but it happened so quickly that you wouldn't have seen it if you blinked.

She elbowed one in the shoulder then grabbed his arm and twisted it around before kicking him away. I see that Elanna was trained well.

People were beginning to stare, and we both noticed. Elanna grabbed my arm and was to dag me back to the café when the last Electro Light lunged for me. She quickly shielded me with herself, but the man grabbed Elanna's arm then, with incredible strength, threw her aside and into the street. She let go of my arm, for what I guess is fear of hurting me. She hits the ground, hard, but not hard enough to where she cannot get up. She fell flat and a driver didn't see her in the street. When she stood her saw her, but he couldn't hit the brake fast enough, and the front of the car hits her side, knocking her to the ground.

I hear a loud crack and a groan of pain. "Elanna!" I yell. I start to run toward her but the R.O.T.E. agent grabs me. And I;m not sure what really happened, but I spin around and hit him with the hand that's wearing Elanna's glove and he is suddenly throne back and hits the front of some car across the street. But I don't think on it long. Instead I'm running toward Elanna. I kneel down beside her.

"Elanna? Elanna?"

She groans, and blinks a few times before her eyes snap open. Her hands grab my shoulders. "Hiro, are you okay?" She asks.

I stare at her at bewilderment. "Me? You just got hit by a car! I should be asking you that!"

The driver of the car is looking down at us with fear. "I didn't even see her in the street." She pulls out her phone. "I'm calling an ambulance."

"No!" We both yell, and the woman looks at us with shock. I give out a neverous laugh. "We mean, no. We have a health care robot with us. We'll be fine." I stand and look down at Elanna. "I'm going to go get Baymax. You stay here."

"Hiro, no." Elanna tried to stand, but then winced and clutched to her side as she sank back down to her knees. "They could get to you."

I hold her chin up to get her to look at me. "I'll be fine." I turn to run off but Elanna grabs my wrist. I turn to look at her with tears in her eyes.

"He thought that too. That's what he thought before he went into that building." She uses my arm to pull her up. "I'm not leaving you alone."

I realize unless someone else is with me she won't let me leave, so I gently wrap my arms around her waist and begin to walk back to the café. I try to take off the glove, but she shakes her head. "Keep it on. Whatever happened a few moments ago was something extraodinary," I look at her in surprise. SHe doesn't know what just happened? "We may need it again."

Then one of the R.O.T.E. comes at us. Elanna, still keeping one arm around my shoulder, lifts her knee up to block his kick. Then, using her free arm she swung, but he ducked. He then punched her in her hurt side, which I'm pretty sure she broke something, and that just made it worse. She let out a pained scream which I could tell she had tried to bite back.

Then, I saw another pair of hands wrap around Elanna's waist then pull her back. She screamed and tried to fight back but she was rammed into the glass wall of the café. Her head hit the glass causing it to crack. I saw small droplets of blood begin to flow down her forehead.

I tried to get to her, but a pair of hands grabbed my arms and began to pull me back. I kicked and yelled and screamed, but no one did anything. It looked like they were all in a daze. The hands grip tighter, making me wince in pain, and I see Elanna's eyes widen, and I can see the sadness in them. Then I see Aunt Cass run out of the café with a broom in her hand.

"Hey," She yells. "Leave my nephew and his girlfriend alone!" She began to hit the man pushing Elanna into the glass, but it did little to nothing. That man Is still pulling me back, no matter how much I struggle.

"Elanna!" I yell.

"Hiro, the gloves!" She yells over Aunt Cass's psychotic screaming. "Use the gloves!"

I nod then wiggle just enough to grip the man's wrist. I hear a static like sound and then the agents hiss of pain. He lets go of me and I quickly spin around. I thrust my hand outward and forcus everything and everyone into my gloved hand, and then the next thing I know, the man is flying backward, for the second time that day.

I look back over to Elanna and begin to focus again, then I roughly push the man with all my might and he too is sent flying backward. I watch long enough to see him crash into someone's window before again wrapping my arms around Elanna's waist and pulling her inside. I run upstairs and get Baymax to help carry Elanna upstairs. As he does, Aunt Cass calls to me.

"Hiro?"

I turn to her. "Yes, Aunt Cass?"

"How did you do that?"

Really, I don't know, but I know I can't tell her that. "It's a um, robotics thing. Really... kinda... complicated." Then I run upstairs, but not before I hear Aunt Cass mumble.

"How many times is Elanna going to put someone in the hospital?"

**Elanna's POV**

I groan as I sit up. My broken ribs are already starting to heal, but it still hurts. I'm surprised no cops have come yet, but no one seems to remember anything besides Aunt Cass.

"Well, I think they still want my help," Hiro says as he hands me a plate of food.

I look at the food hen back at him. "What's this?"

"Food."

"And... why are you giving it to me?"

He frowns. "You need to eat, and afterward you need to take a nap. An eight hour nap."

"I need a lot of things, Hiro. It doesn't mean I'm going to do or get them." I try to stand up but Hiro grabs my shoulder and pushes me back down. I sigh, then take a small bite of food, and he smiles triumphantly.

"Hey," GoGo says as she and the other members of the Big Hero 6 entered the living room. "We heard what happened. You two okay?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle," I says.

Wasabi crosses his arms. "You were hit by a car."

I shrug. "I've been through worse."

Lucas, Summer, Tony, and Zoey come up the stairs. Summer has worry written on her face and Zoey does as well. Lucas's expression is completely neutral while Tony is laughing. I'm sure he thought it was funny that I got hit by a car. I'm going to have to throw him into a wall later.

"Elanna, are you okay?" Summer asks, and I growl at her. She swallows and corrects herself. "Is Hiro okay?"

My growl goes down to a low hum. "Better."

"I'm fine," Hiro says. He looks down at me. "She's the one who got her head thrown against a glass window and got hit by a car."

"You're very lucky," Honey says. "Your injuries could have been much worse."

"That is correct," Baymax agrees.

I roll my eyes. "Even if they were worse they couldn't be bad enough to kill me."

Hiro scowls. "How do you know."

"Because to kill an Electro Light you have to make sure you get the job done," I reply. "You have to stab me in the heart or cut my head off.. or-or shoot me with a magnetized gun."

"Magnetized gun?" GoGo asks. "What's that?"

"It's a gun solidified parallel magnets that's used to kill creatures that live off of electric energy," Tony explains. "That's why we only need to eat every few days."

I send Hiro a look. "Yeah."

"He said days, not weeks."

I roll my eyes.

"Anyway, it goes through us and pretty much suck every bit of energy out of us until we're... gone."

Honey put a hand over her mouth. "That sound horrible."

Lucas nods. "Yeah. It can be used on humans, too, but they die the instant it touches them. But for an Electro Light, it makes our last few minutes the most painful we've ever experienced."

I see Hiro stiffen, his eyes darting to me every few seconds. I can see he's uncomfortable, and judging by his friends' faces, so are they. So I think it was best to change the subject.

"Hiro, did you notice how those people were acting?"

He nods. "Yeah, it was like they were in a daze."

"Or a trance..." Summer mumbles. "You don't think..."

Lucas shakes his head. "No, that's impossible."

Fred looks at each of us. "What?"

"And no one can do that but the Queen," Zoey says.

"No one can do what but the Queen?" Wasabi asks.

"And can that even be done on a human?" I ask.

Suddenly GoGo is gripping my shoulders. She looks my in the eye. "Elanna, explain now." She steps back and I see the confused looks on the Big Hero 6 team, and I blush in embarrassment in not thinking that they wouldn't understand.

"We were talking about compulsion."

Hiro tilts his head to the side. "Compulsion?"

I nod. "Yeah, it's kind of like being hypnotized, but no swing watch. You do anything your compelled to do whether you want to or not."

"So do you think those people were compelled just to sit there?"

I shrug. "I don't know. No Electro Light but the Queen has ever used compulsion, and it was always on another Electro Light."

"Do you think they could have learned?" Honey asks.

Tony shrugs. "It is possible."

"Well, I have one more question," I say then turn to Hiro. "How did you do that with my gloves?"

He shakes his head. "I don't know. I just focused every bit of energy into my hand and it... just happened."

"But-but that's impossible."

"Why?"

"Because... because that's how I use my power."

"Wait, so let me get this straight," Wasabi says holding his hand up for emphasis. "So, Hiro had on your gloves, and used power the same way you do? Is this normal?"

I shake my head and take a bite of my food, which made Hiro give a small smile. "No, my last mission could never do that."

"Well, he also didn't know," Zoey says.

"Or it could be the fact that you two were bonded," Hiro says.

My eyes widen and my team gasps, even Lucas, though his is fake.

"Elanna, you didn't," Summer says, a look of horror on her face.

I sit there in silence for a minute then burst out laughing. "Me, bonding with my last mission? Are you kidding me? I'm not stupid enough to do that. Hiro doesn't know what he's talking about."

He opens his mouth to speak but I give him a look that tells him to keep his mouth shut, fortunately for me, he takes the hint. It's bad enough that Lucas know, I can't have anymore of my team members knowing.

Thankfully the rest of the Big Hero 6 don't question anything about the bonding. Good. I wouldn't want to tell them about that anyway.

Then I scarf down a few more bite of my food before pushing the plate away. "I'm done."

Hiro smiles then grabs the plate. "Good," He says. "And now you need to sleep." He motions downstairs. "Come on, guys. We can talk more downstairs."

I sigh and lay down, using Baymax as my pillow as I watch the others head downstairs. Hiro watches me to make sure I do what I am supposed to. I close my eyes and pull the plushy robot closer. I then feel the touch of warm fingers pushing a strand of hair from my face and a mumbled goodnight, even though it is only noon. But when I open my eyes I see Hiro walking downstairs, so I assume I just made it up.

I let out a small sigh and snuggle closer to Baymax. I close my eyes again, and I do as Hiro wishes. I sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys. Hope you like this chapter. There will actually be a little of fluff. Yay! And I think you know who it's between. Hint. Hint. Wink. Wink. **

**Also, a big, big thank you to those you have reviewed, followed or/and favorited my story. That really makes me smile.**

**Anyway, enjoy and please leave a review. :)**

**Hiro's POV**

A week later, and no new attacks... yet. Elanna still keeps are guard up, but thankfully I've convinced to go to sleep at night and eat often. Well, often enough. We and our friends walk down stairs and see Aunt Cass putting up decorations.

"What's all this for, Aunt Cass?" I ask.

"For the party, of course."

I give her a confused look, and she sighs. "You forgot, didn't you?"

I give her a sheepish grin. "Sorry."

"It's the café's ten year anniversary," She replies. "We through a party every year, remember? But I can see why you forgot." She casts a quick glance at Elanna and her team. Aunt Cass sighs again. "It will be the first without Tadashi."

I look down sadly. "Yeah."

"But," Summer says, "It will be the first one with us."

"That's right!" Aunt Cass beams. "And you're all going to love it."

Honey nods. "I'm sure we all will."

I look over at Elanna, and she looks a bit uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" I ask. "Do you not like parties?"

She shakes her head. "No, it's not that. It's just..." She bites her lip, "I've never been to one before. Well, not one like this."

I stare at her in shock. "You've never been to a party?"

"I went to one, but I was five and it was a birthday party. Plus, it was a mission."

"Well, it was still a party," I say.

She frowns. "I ended up killing her uncle," She whispers.

"...Oh."

She nods. "Yeah." She pauses. "So, how will I have to act? Am I supposed to composed, wild what?"

I chuckle. "You're supposed to be yourself."

Elanna shakes her head. "No, that's not going to work."

I smile. "Yeah, I know."

"So, is there anyone I need to watch for?" She asks.

I shrug. "Besides Sarah and her posy... I don't know." I make a disgusted face. "I would say watch for Alistar Krei, but that's only because I want to kick him in the shins."

"Why? What'd he do?"

"He's just a jerk. And my aunt's dating him." I roll my eyes.

"Like how I'm dating you?"

I nod. "But it's actually real dates."

"Well, if you want I could shock him."

I laugh. "Thanks, but Aunt Cass wouldn't like that too much."

She shrugs, then gives me a sly smile. "She wouldn't have to know."

I smile and study her expression. She seems happy, but I wonder what's she hiding. There's hidden pain deep down. Pain that's sometimes so obvious, but at times like this, I have to look. These times I have to look. But it's always there. Always there.

"What's wrong, Hiro?" Elanna asks. "You're frowning. Have I said something to upset you?"

I snap back to reality and shake my head. "No, I was just thinking."

"Then stop thinking."

I raise a brow. "What?"

"If it makes you upset, then don't think. Or think about something else. I don't like seeing you upset..." Her voice trails off, but I know what's she thinking. It reminds her of Him... whoever he is.

So I smile. "Okay, I think a few minutes without thinking won't kill me."

**Elanna's POV**

Parties aren't as fun as I thought they would be. I talk a sip of my drink as I look over at all the people, talking and laughing. While I just stand in some corner, watching for anyone or thing that could be a threat. I wonder if I was always like this. I don't remember being like this with Him...

_And look where that got you. He's dead and you're left with pain._

I sigh, because it's true, but I shouldn't be dwelling on it. I've done that for too long. I need o be alert. I need to be ready. Always. I scan the room again, and my eyes rest on Miss Cass talking to that Krei guy. I recognize him easily. He owned one of those big companies, but the only reason I know is because it uses a lot of electricity. I wonder how he rebuilt the company so quickly after most of it was destroyed...

I don't like him. I haven't talked to him, but I just don't like him. He seems like a jerk too. I roll my eyes. I shouldn't be judging. I'm much worse than he is, even if he is a jerk. Hiro doesn't like him, but he'd HATE me if he knew.

My eyes scan the rest of the room, until they finally rest on Hiro. He's talking to his friends as well as some others. He sees me and waves. I wave back. So sweet. So innocent. So... human.

He motions me to come over and I do. "Hey," He asks. "What's up?"

"Nothing really," I reply and lean closer to him. "You know, Krei is standing right beside a light socket. Say the word and I'll-"

He smiles but shakes his head. "Maybe some other time."

His friends walk away to some other spot in the room, leaving the two of us alone at the staircase.

"Hey," Hiro whispers. "Wanna go up to the roof? Outside the upstairs window is a ladder."

I smile and nod, eager to get away from so many people. "Yeah, but let me go throw my cup away."

He nods and runs upstairs. I walk over to the trash can but it is already full, so I walk to the back room. Standing there at the sink washing his hands is Alistar Krei. I waves at me and I give him a funny look. What does this guy want?

"Hello," He says.

"Uh, hi?"

"We haven't met, but you're Elanna, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, Cass told me you're Hiro's girlfriend." He holds his hand-his wet hand, that is-out to me. "Nice to meet you. I'm Alistar Krei."

"I know who you are," I say, not taking his hand. He stretches it out to me and I flinch back. He doesn't know what I am and I intend on keeping it that.

"Well, Hiro chose a feisty one, didn't he?"

I place my hands on my hips. "What makes you think he found me?"

He raises his hands up in a surrender. "It was just an assumption. I meant no disrespect."

I scowl. "Yeah, I'm sure you didn't." I throw my cup away and turn to leave. "Good bye, Mr. Krei."

As I turn to leave, Krei reaches out an grabs my arm. I yell out then pull away from him. I quickly cover the burn with my hand but it was too late. He saw. he raises a brow then grabs a towel to dry his hands.

"So, you are one of them," He says, His words don't have fear in them, or anger, or hatred. It's just a regular statement, and that makes me curious, and worried.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I growl.

She shrugs. "Nothing, but your around Hiro." He looks at me questionably. "Does he know."

"That is none of your concern,"

"It is every bit of my concern. " He gives me a hard look. "Hiro may dislike me but I see his potential. He is a very smart boy and if you plan to do anything to him-"

"Well, then you have nothing to worry about," I say. "I would never hurt Hiro. Like I said before, Goodbye, Mr. Krei." I start to walk aawy, but I turn to him again. "Oh, and if you tell anyone about this, you're dead, got it."

He nods. "Loud and clear."

I sneer at him then run out of the room and up the stairs and make my way to the roof, where Hiro is smiling. He smiles and waves, and I do the same. I walk over to him and sit beside him.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey."

We sit in silence for a few moments and look at the stars. Even with the bright lights of the city they are still visible.

"Do you come up here often?" I ask.

He smiles. "I used to. Tadashi and I would come up here when we didn't want to stay inside. It was before I started bot fighting, of course. But, we'd some up here all the time."

I look at him sadly. I hear sadness in his voice, but also a bit of joy. I don't really know how he can feel both at the same time, but I guess it's a human thing. I give a small smile and look back up toward the sky.

"You know," I say. "This is the first time I've ever done this."

Hiro looks at me curiously. "Really? You've never done this with... you know."

I shake my head. "No," I sigh, "He was too busy doing this with someone else."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, but here I am, looking up at the stars with you." I look at them awe. "They're so beautiful."

I see Hiro smiling at me from the corner of my eye. "Yeah, you are."

"What?" I ask.

He blushes. "I mean, yeah, they are. The stars, I mean."

I smirk. "Nice save, knucklehead." He blushes harder and buries his face in his hands.

"Well," I say, still smirking, "If the... stars, look beautiful, then the, uh, roof top looks very handsome tonight." I giggle.

Hiro looks up from his hands and laughs, and I laugh with him. This is one of the few times I actually feel no pain. I feel happy. It feels amazing.

Our laughter finally dies down and we sit here in silence. There doesn't seem to be a need to talk, then Hiro looks at my arm and frowns. He grabs it and looks at the burn on it.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Oh, uh... I just spilt some water on myself. I'm okay."

"But Elanna," He protests, "this burn... It looks like-like a handprint."

"Hiro, I'm okay."

"What are you not telling me?"

I put my hands on his shoulders. "Hiro, I'm perfectly fine." I smile reassuringly. "I'm fine."

He looks at me for a moment then nods. "Okay, I believe you."

I take my hands off his shoulders and we just stare at each other. I don't really know what is going on, but the moment seems right, and we both start to lean in. I begin to close my eyes.

"Elanna?"

"Yes, Hiro?"

He leans closer. "You are my first."

I feel a twinge of pain in my heart.

_Oh, Hiro. How I wish I could say the same._

My tongue darts out to wet my lips, and they accidentally touches Hiro's bottom lip, with him being so close. I think it excites us both a bit more. We're so close.

"Hiro, are you here?"

My eyes snap open and I pull myself back. Hiro does as well. Then we see Wasabi, Honey, Gogo and Lucas emerge climb up the ladder.

"Sorry if we're interrupting your moment," GoGo says, "but Hiro, we've got trouble."

That doesn't lessen the glare Hiro's giving them, but he still stands.

"What is it?" He asks.

"A fire, downtown," Honey replies, and I blink.

"Alright. Are our suits here?"

Wasabi nods. "Downstairs."

"Then let's go."

They start to make their way down the ladder and I start to follow but Lucas stops me.

"What do you think you were doing?" He hisses.

I stare t him in confusion. "What?"

"You were going to kiss him."

I look down at my feet and blush. "Yeah..."

"You can't."

I whip my gaze up to his. "What? Why not?"

"Because, in case you haven't noticed, the last time you let your emotions get in the way, someone-someone you cared about-died."

I flinch. "I won't let that happen."

"You can't do this."

"Yes, I can." I send him a pleading look. "Lucas, he takes away the pain away."

"He may, but He gave you emotions."

"Yeah, and He's gone too." I feel a tear run down my cheek and I hiss in pain.

He looks at me sternly. "You may have human emotions but you are an Electro Light. You will do you job and that is all."

"Why?" I ask. "Lucas, I will have to have to watch and protect Hiro for the rest of my life. He likes me and I like him. Can't I find some happiness?"

"You tried to find happiness with 772 and he ended up hating you."

"Because I kept the secret. Hiro knows what I am."

"But what about when he find out about your other secret?" Lucas asks. "When he finds he'll hate you even more than He did." He sighs. "772 broke you, Elanna. Don't let yourself be broken again."

I glare at him. "You need to stop worrying about my and start worrying about the mission at hand." I start top climb down the ladder. "Come on. We've got a fire to help stop."

**Hiro's POV**

I ride on Baymax with GoGo an Honey beside me and Fred and Wasabi in Baymax's hands. Elanna and Summer rode on an Electro board while Tony, Lucas and Zoey traveled on the ground, but they are faster than they appear so I'm expecting for them to get there before we do.

When we arrive (and I was correct, they were here before us) I see a building engulfed in flames. I remember what happened only months ago but shake it off. There are people in there and they need help.

"GoGo, Fred, and I go in there and get as many people out as you can. Baymax will stay back and tend to those we bring out. Honey, Wasabi, you try to put the fire out with your chemical balls and water-"

"No."

I turn to Elanna and look at her with confusion. "What?"

"You can't use water. It's an electrical fire. If you use water you'll only make it worse. Only use the chemical balls."

Hiro nods. "Alright, you heard her. Big Hero 6, go!"

I rush into the building with GoGo and Fred. Honey runs in as well but before she gave Wasabi some of her chemical balls to stop the fire. She starts throwing them at the flames while I grab an unconscious girl and drag her outside and hand her over to Baymax before running back inside. I do this multiple times and Fred and GoGo do it as well. But the flames become so great we can't.

"What should we do?" Fred asks. "I think there might still be people in there."

A woman run over to me. "My son," She says. "He's eight years old. He's still in there." She looks at me with terror in her eyes, and for the first time in a long time I feel helpless.

"I still have a few chemical balls. I could use that to-"

"No," Elanna says. "If you do that you'll destroy whatever good wires are still in there."

"How cares about the wires?" I yell. "Someone is still in there."

"I care about the wires."

"Why?"

"Because I'm an ELectro Light, and I could use that to my advantage. And Honey only a few left, and it's not enough to put the fire." She turns to Baymax. "Baymax, can you find exactly where this kid is in the building."

"Scanning for human, male child." He points to the second floor. "He is on the second floor in that room."

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute." She starts off to the building, but I grab her hand.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"What does it look like? I'm going to get that kid."

"Oh, no you're not."

She give a laugh. "Oh, yes I am. And there's nothing you can do to stop me." She tries to go again but I stop her once more.

"Elanna, don't."

Her face becomes serious. "Hiro, there is a little eight year old boy in there and he's running out of time. Please, let me go."

Then she takes off and into the building she goes.

I wait about a minute and I start to figet, and a minute after I make up my mind.

"I'm going in after her," I say, but Tony shakes his head.

"Hiro, no," Says Summer. "Elanna would never let you."

"Well, you're not Elanna." Then I take off into the building. When I enter, I put my helmet on to help from breathing in all the smoke.

"Elanna!" I yell. "Elanna!" I run around from room to room, looking for her, then I see her. She coughs as she stumbles down the stairs. She holds a small unconscious boy in her arms. "Elanna!"

She looks over at me. "Hiro? What are you doing in here?"

I run over to her and grab her wrist. "Come in, we don't have much time." I start towards the exit, but the flames are blocking them. And there is no way we can get through. I turn to Elanna. "Do you think you can create a force field?"

She coughs and shakes her head. "I can't make one strong enough for three people. It would break before we could get to the exit."

I swallow. This is it. This is how I die. Then I feel Elanna grab my arm and drag me to a light switch. She suddenly jams one of her gloves onto my hand and puts the boy in my arms.

"Hiro, remember when you focused all your energy into my glove?"

I nod. "Yes."

"Well, I need you to do that again."

"Okay."

"I also need you to do that with his energy, and I need you to focus it into me."

My eyes widen. "Whoa, what? I can't do. I don't know how to focus on someone else's energy."

"Just try," She says.

"But-"

"Hiro, the only way for us to make it out alive is for you to do this. These wires are the only ones that the flames haven't tuined, but they will be soon so you need to try." Her voice has fear in it, fear for me. "Please."

I nod and grab her hand and close my eyes. I focus and concentrate and hard as I can, and I hear Elanna say, "Hold on tight."

I open my eye and see we are no longer in the spot we were in. All around me is black, and I wonder if I'm dead. I don't see Elanna or the boy I was just holding but I can still feel them, Elanna squeezing my hand and the child's weight in my arms. I blink and we are at the exit. I don't have time to dwell on it because Elanna pulls me from the building.

I hand the boy to Baymax who scans him, and after saying he is fine, gives him to his mother. She turns to us gratefully. "Thank you."

I nod and smile then I turn to Elanna. "How did you do that?"

"I told you those wires would be an advantage."

I stare at her for a moment before it hits me. We actually traveled through the light switch.

"I couldn't have done it without you," She says. "I couldn't have focused on that kid's energy and concentrated on traveling through the wire at the same time." Her smile faded. "But I have one question... why did you come in after me?"

I smile and pull her into a hug. I could feel her tense, but then she hugged me back. "I didn't want to loose you."

We hug for another minute then Elanna pulls back. "Well, it's better to loose me than someone you care about."

I give her a confused look. "What?"

"Come on," She says, ignoring my question. "We should get back to the café before your aunt discovers you're gone."

Neither of us said a word the entire way home.

**Ha Ha. I'm so mean. Sorry about that romance scene with Elanna and Hiro. I'm probably hated by a few people now. Anyway, don't forget to leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, everyone. Sorry it took so long. I used a song called Perfect by Hedley and I wanted to say that I DO NOT OWN IT! I also DO NOT OWN Big Hero 6! Just so you guys know. Also, so far I have 8 reviews, 7 followers, 5 favorites, and over 600 views for this story! Woo-hoo! That is just amazing and thank you guys soooooo much! **

**Anyway, I hope you like it and please leave a review to tell me what you thought. Thanks, guys!**

**Hiro's POV**

"You sure it's safe here?" Elanna asks as we walk through the Institute.

"Even if it's not you'll destroy anyone who tries to hurt me," I say. She nods.

"But it's dark. They might try to sneak in."

I give her a look of reassurance. "I'll be fine. Your team is here and so is mine. And they aren't technically human so a little harm won't do much."

She doesn't look convinced, but she sighs then nods. "Alright, I guess we'll be okay."

"I can't wait to show you some of the things in my lab," Honey squealed.

Zoey gave her a curious look. "Can you make something blow up?"

"Would it be chemistry if I didn't?"

Zoey smiled. "I'm listening."

I chuckle and look over at Elanna. She seems in total awe of all the things going on around her.

"Do you like it?" I ask.

"It's just like I remember," She mumbles, and I look at her in confusion.

"What?"

She turns to me then shakes her head. "Sorry, my uh, last mission went to this college too."

"Well, what was his name?" Fred asks. "Maybe we knew him before he... you know-"

"Died?" Tony guesses.

He nods. "Yeah."

I see Elanna hand her head low then hug herself. Guilt and sadness that is usually hidden deep within her eyes shows as clear as day. I put my hand on her shoulder and a reassuring smile. "It's okay, you don't have to say His name."

She smiles weakly. "Thanks, Hiro." She looks over at one of the other students inventions. "What's that? I don't feel much electricity generating from something so big."

"It's a air conditioner, but it doesn't use as much electricity as a normal, but it's a lot larger than a normal air conditioner."

Elanna nods. "Yeah, I see that. That's sort of interesting... ish."

"I agree," I say. "But not everyone makes super suits or a nurse robot."

She smiles. "You got that right."

"Oh, look. It seems the child prodigy has got himself a girlfriend," A taunting voice says. I turn to the voice and see a man named Jonathan and his friend Jake. I roll my eyes. They (And others) have made fun of me since the day I started college because my age, but I ignore them. Getting mad or embarrassed would just fuel the fire.

"Who are they?" Elanna says, giving them both a glare.

"Just ignore them," I say, but then they walk over to us.

"Wow," Jonathan says, "She almost looks lifelike. Tell me, Hiro, how did you make this one?"

Elanna puts her hand on hips. "Excuse me?"

Jonathan and Jake give us fake looks of surprise. "Oh, so you're boo is real."

She blinks. "What did you just call me?"

"You're his boo."

"Um, I'm sorry, but I am not his 'boo'. I am Hiro's girlfriend. And you," She points at him, "will not call me 'boo' because you are not a ghost, but keeping calling me that and it might change."

They both look at her in surprise, and I bite my lip to keep from laughing. Sometimes I really wish she was my girlfriend... whoa, what?

She sends them another glare. "And don't call me 'shorty' either, cause that's just insulting."

Jonathan rolls his eyes. "Whatever," He turns to me, "It's pretty sad that you need your girlfriend to protect you, Hamada. Really sad." Then they turn and leave.

Elanna leers at them. "I'll show you protecting," She leans a bit closer to me. "Hiro, which invention is that guy's. The one that was making fun of you."

I wanted to ask her why she wanted to know but by the look she was giving me I was surely about to find out. I pointed to the large air conditioner. "That's his. The way too large air conditioner that uses little electricity."

She smiles meanly and slips on one of her gloves. "How about we add a little more electricity?"

I blink. "We?"

But she is no longer listening, instead her eyes are focused and her hands slowly twisting around from side to side. Then I see Jonathan's (stupid) invention start to smoke. Jonathan runs over to it looking at it with shock and confusion, and Elanna smirks. If this had just happened by chance, I'd be smirking with her, and maybe even laughing, but she's doing this to his invention, and it isn't right, even if it is Jonathan.

I place my hand on her arms and she looks at me curiously. "What?" She asks.

I give her a stern look. "Elanna, stop."

She keeps on, but the energy isn't as strong as before. She frowns and her eyes fill with question. "Why?"

"Because you're destroying his invention."

"But he deserves it."

"Well we all deserve hell too, but we actually get a chance to go to heaven," I say, and she nods. "Now, stop."

She stops. "Okay."

I smile. "Thank you."

"You know, He would have said the exact same thing," Elanna mumbles. "About heaven and all. I just hope Jesus lets me see him when I get there."

I nod. "Yeah, I hope so too."

Fred walks over to us. "Hey, guys. We have no school tomorrow, so I was thinking you and the rest of the Big Hero 6 and the Electric Five of course, could spend the night at the mansion tonight. It'll be fun."

I open my mouth to comment but Elanna beats me to it. "Electric Five?"

He nods. "Yeah, the name suits you, with you being..." He lowers his voice, "Electro Lights and all. Plus there's five of you so it works."

I smile. "I like it."

Elanna laughs. "Yeah..." Then her face becomes serious. "Don't ever call us that again."

I blink at how quickly she changed expressions, but I nod, and Fred does as well.

"So, what do ya say?" He asks.

I shrug. "I don't care."

"Is it safe?" Elanna asks.

Fred nods. "Just as safe as last time," He laughs.

I glance over at Elanna, who makes it obvious by her piercing glare that she doesn't find that funny.

**Elanna's POV**

Is it just me or is everything that I think is going to be so much fun isn't as great as I expected it to be? I mean, I like the sleepover and all but it's not like the ones I heard about when I was younger. I guess braiding hair and painting nails is out of question for the guys but I've always wondered what being weird and girly would be like, but tonight I won't be finding out tonight.

It was sort of fun. So far we've eaten pizza, played some board games and now we watching the movie 'Frozen'. It seems... interesting. I think my favorite part is Anna singing about sandwiches. I'm glad we picked this one, though. I think it was chosen because we'd been through enough action and fighting for a while, at their standards at least.

I stand and stretch when the end credits start to roll. "Well, that was okay," I say, "but it had a lot of singing in it."

"Well," Fred says, reaching behind him, "speaking of singing, look what I have." He pulls out a DVD which says on it Karaoke.

"Karaoke?" Summer says. "What's that?"

"It's pretty much were you sing the words of a song by yourself," Hiro explains. He gives Fred a questioning look. "Why did you even get this? None of us can sing."

"Elanna can sing," Lucas says, but his words fall onto deaf ears, which I am thankful for.

"Because it's fun to listen to us who can't sing try," Fred says.

Wasabi nods. "It is pretty funny."

"Elanna can sing," Lucas repeats, and this time people (and Elctro Lights) actually hear, and I am planning the many ways to get revenge on him as soon as possible.

Hiro gives me a curious look. "Really? You can sing?"

I shrug. "Well, yes, b-but so can Lucas and Summer. And-and Zoey can sing really well, why don't you let her try?"

Honey shakes her head and smirks. "Nope, you were first. You get to go first."

I shake my head. "I-I don't know that many songs."

GoGo reads the back of the DVD case. "It says it has over a hundred songs. There should be at least one that you know."

I frown. "Thank you, GoGo, for sharing that bit of information." I sigh. "Alright, let's see what there is."

Fred puts in the DVD and we look through the songs. Some of these I have never heard before in my life and some I have no desire to. I finally come to one that makes my breath get caught in my throat.

"What? Do you know this one?" Tony asks.

"I-I think so. I might have heard it from my last mission," I say. "He didn't like a lot of music, but he did like some."

Hiro quickly reads the song. "Perfect by Hedley." He laughs. "My brother loved this song."

Lucas quirks a brow. "Really?"

He nods. "Yeah. Elanna, you have to sing it. For your mission and for Tadashi."

I look around the room and see the others' expectant and joyful look. I swallow then nod. "Alright."

Honey hands me a hairbrush and tells me to pretend it's a microphone. Fred presses play and the music begins. I take a shaky breath and pull the pretend microphone closer.

_Falling a thousand feet per second. You still take me by surprise. I just know we can't be over. I can see it in your eyes.  
>Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize. It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie.<br>And as long as I can feel you holding on, I won't fall. Even if you said I was wrong._

As I sing the song, I wonder on how much I can relate to these lyrics.

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying. 'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start.  
>I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please, don't leave.<br>Was it something I said, or just my personality?_

Music plays and gives me a break so I take in a breath. These lyrics do relate to me. Me and my mission. But, I wonder, which one?

_Making every kind of silence. It takes a lot to realize. It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie.  
>And as long as I can feel you holding on, I won't fall. Even if you said I was wrong.<em>

I know which mission.

_I know that I'm not perfect, but I keep trying. 'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start.  
>I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please, don't leave.<br>Was it something I said, or just my personality?_

I know exactly which mission.

_When you're caught in a lie, and you've nothing to hide.  
>When you've got nowhere to run, and you've gotten nothing inside.<em>

So me.

_It tears right through me. You thought that you knew me. You thought that you knew me._

So Him.

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying. 'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start.  
>I'm not alive when I'm lonely, so please, don't leave.<br>Was it something I said, or just my personality?_

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying. 'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start.__I'm not alive when I'm lonely, so please, don't leave.  
>Was it something I said, or just my, just my...self?<br>Just myself?_

Just myself. Just my lies.

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying._

The music ends and I take in another shaky breath then look at my friends. Their mouths hang open and their eyes are wide. My finger nails dig into palms as I wait for their judgment. Was I that bad?

"Well?" I ask shyly out of fear of their coming harsh words.

Then I see Hiro's lips curve into a smile and he starts clapping. A few moments later the rest join in. I give a sigh of relief. They liked it.

"That was awesome," Hiro says walking over to me. "You really got into the song."

"I did?"

"Yeah," Fred says, "you had the facial expressions and everything. You'd be an amazing actress, that's for sure."

He has no idea.

"Okay," Hiro says grabbing the hairbrush from my hands, "who wants to try and top that?"

**Hiro's POV **

After ending the Karaoke and another movie we all decided it was time for bed. Most are sleeping on mattresses given by to us by Fred's butler, whateverhisnameis, but Elanna and I are just sitting on the couch, too tired to fall asleep.

"So," I say, "how do you like your first official sleepover?"

"Oh, so the time I stayed the night at your house wasn't official?" She laughs.

I shake my head and laugh too. "Not a chance."

"I liked it."

I smile. "I'm glad." I pause. "You have a really nice voice. You should sing more often."

She shrugs. "Sorry, but we Electro Lights don't get that much free time."

"Yeah..." I yawn, "well, I guess we should go to sleep."

She nods then leans onto my shoulder. "Good night, Hiro."

I smile. "Good night."

I try to fall asleep, but I can't. Elanna fell asleep on my shoulder and she wraps her arms around me. Her face is buried in my shoulder but I can still hear her humming the tune of the song she sang earlier. Her arms tighten around me, and I blush. She's asleep, so he probably doesn't know she's hugging me so tightly, but I still blush.

"Hiro," I hear her mumble into my shoulder, "I'm sorry."

I can't tell if she's dreaming or not, so I ask, "Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry."

Yep, she's dreaming.

"Hiro... I-I..."

I look down at her curiously. "You what?"

"I-I love you, Hiro," She mumbles. "You take the pain away."

Then my face feels like it's on fire, and I wonder if I heard her right.

"Wh-what?" I ask.

"You take the pain away. I love you. I'm sorry."

I don't know how red I am, but it must be something fierce. I look down at her sleeping form. Does she really mean it?

_She is sleeping, _I reason. _She could just be saying things._

But she kept saying sorry before, about how she couldn't save her last mission, and she really meant that. Did she really mean what she said? And more importantly, do I want her to?

"Hiro?" A quiet voice says behind me, and I jump. I shift and look behind me and see Honey, GoGo, Summer and Zoey staring at me.

"Hiro?" Honey repeats.

"Y-yes?" I stutter.

"We can't sleep and we were wondering if Elanna wanted to come into the other room with us and do out nails and stuff." She pauses then looks at me curiously. "Why are you blushing?"

"Uh, no-no reason."

She looks down and sees Elanna hugging me tightly and she smiles while the others around me smirk. "Aww, how cute. I should totally get a picture."

GoGo frowns. "Don't. We've been sitting in a dark room for over an hour. The bright flash isn't going to help our eyes any."

I nod. "Yeah, don't. Um, just wondering, did any of you hear what Elanna was mumbling in her sleep?"

They all shake their heads. "No," Zoey says. "Why? What'd she say?"

I blush at the memory. "N-nothing important." I pull Elanna off of me and shake her gently. "Elanna, wake up."

She moans. "What?"

"Um, we were wondering if you wanted to go do hair and makeup and nails with us," Summer replies.

Elanna's eyes snap open. "Weird girly stuff? Where?"

GoGo chuckles. "I think that's a yes."

"Do you remember what you mumbled in your sleep?" Honey asks. "Hiro wanted to know."

She shakes her head and turns to me. "No, what did I say?"

"What does it matter?" Zoey asks, pulling her up from the couch. "Come on." She tries to drag her away, but she stops and turns to me, concern and worry filling her eyes.

"Hiro, what did I say?"

I blush then scratch the back of my neck awkwardly. "Well, you said... um,"

"Come on," Summer whined. "He can tell you tomorrow. Let's go."

"No, just wait," Elanna says. "Hiro..."

"Um, you just said some random things," I lie. "Nothing important."

She gives out a sigh of relief. "Okay. Thanks, Hiro." Then she and the other girls leave the room, giggling and talking all the way, leaving me to be the only awake person in the room.

The next morning, I never told her what she had said the night before.

**Gosh, I am so mean, aren't I? But don't worry, soon there will be some real honest to goodness fluff, and for those who love the action, there will be some of that too.**

**Please leave a review to tell me what you thought!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I feel like I've kinda neglected Hiro in his POVs being so short so I decided to make this one more on his than Elanna's. Also, I made this chapter much longer than usual. Thank you to all those who have reviewed, followed and/or favorited my story. Please leave a review and thanks!**

**Hiro's POV**

"So, how did the sleepover thing Fred's go?" Aunt Cass asks me after I get home.

I shrug. "It was good."

"When you asked if you could, you didn't tell me girls were going to be there."

Again I shrug. "Didn't really think you'd care."

"Hiro!"

I give her a questioning look. "What? We slept in separate rooms for most of the night."

"Most of the night?!"

I blush then groan as I sit down in my chair. "Not like that, Aunt Cass. Not like that."

"Then how was it, exactly?"

"Then how was what?" Elanna asks as she walks up the stairs.

Aunt Cass gives her a confused look. "Don't you ever go back to your own home?"

She shakes her head. "No, because my house doesn't have you, Miss Cass."

Aunt Cass doesn't seem convinced, but she still sighs and says, "I'll be downstairs is you need me." She gives us both a glare. "Be good."

I nod. "Yes, Aunt Cass."

Elanna groans then falls back onto the couch. "If I have to."

Aunt Cass sends her a glare that says, 'I'm watching you'. Then she walks downstairs, leaving the two of us alone.

I frown at her. "Why did you have to say that? She already doesn't trust you."

Elanna giggles, which is something she doesn't do often. "I know, but it's still funny." She gives me a sly smile. "You know, we could just get on the couch and snuggle up as soon as we hear her coming. I'm sure she'd love."

I blush then wave it off. "Quit messing around."

"What? It might be fun."

I blush harder then raise a brow. "Fun?"

"Yeah, I'd love to see her face if she walks in us kissing." She laughs. "That'd be hilarious."

I blink. "I-I don't think I'd be comfortable with that."

Her smile fades. "Why? You seems perfectly fine with almost kissing me on top of the roof a few weeks ago."

Oh, Lord. How much redder can I get? "W-well, we weren't doing that to scare my Aunt Cass. That was-or was going to be-an actual kiss." An actual kiss that was going to our first, well, my first, until the others so rudely interrupted.

Elanna blushes but smirks. "Now who says that scaring you aunt has the be the only reason?"

I swallow, then I open my mouth to reply when Honey, Wasabi, and the rest of the Big Hero 6 team plus the Electric Five (Even though Elanna hates it, I think the name is awesome!) come racing up the stairs.

"Hey," Wasabi says in a nervous rush, "what's ya talking about?"

"Nothing!" We both say at the same time. We both blush a bright shade of red, but for some reason no one seems to notice.

"Um, good, because uh... we need to go," Summer says tugging Elanna's arm.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because they're here," Honey replies, her eyes filled with worry. "Those R.O.T.E. guys or whatever you call them."

Elanna's eyes widen. "How many are out there?"

"Ten," Tony says. "All Electro Light."

She growls. "Filthy traitors."

"Well, there's five of you and six of us," I say. "Do you think we could take them with our suits?"

All of the Electric Five shake their heads. "Not a chance," Zoey says.

"Nope," Says Lucas.

"Never going to happen," Summer says. "Human's always have the disadvantage. And your suit uses electricity, and there's more of them than us, they could make you turn against us against your will."

"Then what do we do?" Fred asks.

"Is there some sort of place that humans your age... young adults you call it? Where do they hang out?" Elanna asks. "We need somewhere were we will go unnoticed."

"Well, I go to the library a lot," Honey says.

"A place where normal non-super geniuses hand out," Elanna corrects,

"Well, most young adults and teenagers go to the mall," GoGo says.

"The mall. Okay," She nods. "That's a shopping store, right?"

I nod. "Yep, pretty much."

"Alright, let's go." She starts for the stairs, but Zoey stops her.

"We can't. They're already waiting down there," Zoey says, and I see small slivers of fear show in her eyes. Maybe it's in all Electro Lights. They don't have much emotion, but the ones that they have they hide well. And I plan to find out just how much they hide, or specifically, how much Elanna hides.

Elanna pauses for a moment then blinks it off. "Okay, what about the window?"

"They're there too," Wasabi replies.

And I see it in her eyes too. Fear. Then they harden. "What other ways are there?" She asks. "Fire escape? Back door? Anything?"

"They've surrounded us," Honey says.

Summer grabs her bow and arrow which seems to have magically appeared out of nowhere. She looks down at it then her eyes glance back up at her team leader. "Elanna, what are we going to do? What should we do?"

Everyone looks over at Elanna, and her eyes widen. She looks frantically around the room in search, but she sees nothing. SHe looks over at me and she doesn't even have to say anything. She's sorry, because she's afraid she can't protect me. She look vulnerable and afraid. She looks... human.

But then her eyes harden again, she becomes the Electro Light she is. "Well, we'll have to make a way." She looks over at her team. "We'll have to create a distraction."

"They'll know," Lucas says. "They were trained just like we were."

She sighs. "Then we'll have to fight them."

I gasp. "Whoa, what? Elanna, you can't. It's five against ten."

"Actually, four against ten." She looks over at Summer. "Summer, while we're fighting, you take Hiro somewhere safe. Then go to Electro City and tell the Queen to assemble a new team to protect him."

"Why would he need a new team?" GoGo asks.

She looks at GoGo sadly. "It's four against ten. The probability of us making it out alive is... slim."

I shake my head and put my hands on her shoulders. "No, you-you can't."

She brushes me off. "I can, and I will."

I look at her pleadingly. "Elanna, no."

"Yes, Hiro," She says. "I'll do what I have to to protect you."

"Then do me a favor and stay alive," I say. "I-I... we'll think of something. There-there has to be another way."

"Do you have any ideas, genius?" She asks harshly, and I flinch. "Because we don't have time and I can't change your angle of thinking the way your brother did."

I open my mouth to speak but pause. "How do you know about that?"

She blinks. "I know almost everything about you, Hiro. It's my job to... and it's my job to protect you, even if it means losing my life."

I would question her on that more but I don't because of the current situation. "No, it means keeping me away from them. A-and I don't care about you debt or whatever you want to call it. We'll just have to think of another idea."

"Well, I'm not sure I want to die just yet," Lucas says, "so I'm all ears."

The others nod, and I swallow. "Well... um..."

"See?" Elanna says. "We don't have time-"

"Why don't you travel through to the car like you did in the fire?" I blurt. "That could work."

She shakes her head. "No, Hiro. Unless there's wires I can't. I can't travel through... air." A sudde realization falls over her, and sadly, not on my. She brakes into a wide grin then grabs my shoulders. "Hiro, you a genius."

I blink then nod. "Well, yeah, I know that, but... why am I a genius at the exact moment?"

"Because," She exclaimed, "we can travel through the electricity without wires because of other devices in between here and our desired destination!"

I give her a confused look. "I'm sorry, what?"

SHe rolls her eyes then smiles. "I'll explain in a minute, but for now," she points upward, "to the roof!" She squeals and hugs me quickly before releasing me. Thankfully she doesn't notice the blush staining my cheeks. "You are so awesome," She says before climbing out the window and up the ladder toward the roof.

We all follow and stand atop the roof. We crouch low to make sure the R.O.T.E. agents don't see us, but that's kind of hard since we only know what to of the ten look like.

"Okay," Elanna says, "Your car is across the street, and because of it's distance and no wires of electric connection, I can't travel us there." She smiles. "But, if there are other wireless devices using electricity in between the two distances, we can travel to where we want to go. Get what I'm saying? Or, as you weird humans say, ya feel me?"

I chuckle despite our situation and nod. "Yeah, I think I do."

"Now, we just have to wait for the perfect time." Her eyes widen and she smiles. "Okay, if I got this right, when that car drives by and that man talking on his cellular phone walk by your car, they will be right in front of it, so we will traveling the pone and car to get to yours."

She grabs my hand and instructs the others to do the same. "Hiro, do you remember when I told you to focus your energy and the others?"

I swallow and nod. "Y-yeah, but I don't know if I can do it for all of us."

Elanna gasps and shakes her head. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no. My team will help with that, you just do it on the one you're holding hands with."

Honey was the one holding my hand, and she gives me a reassuring smile. "You can do it, Hiro."

"As for Big Hero 6-excluding Hiro and you know, Baymax-relax and don't think too much. If you're too tense it might not work."

I smile when she talked about Baymax, and I'm glad we didn't awake him. I think we'd be pretty easy to spot if we brought our giant, fluffy, robot buddy with us.

"Okay, ready." She says, and I begin to focus all my energy and Honey's onto Elanna's hand. Wait, just her hand. I look down at her hand, still focusing my energy onto her, then I notice she doesn't have her gloves on. I still focus, because I don't want to mess this up, but I say, or try to say, "Wait, Elanna. Your gloves-"

"Now!" And suddenly we're no longer on the roof top. The life is suddenly one big blue, not really black, like traveling through wires, but just a clear blur with light colors swirling in. I can't see Elanna or Honey or anyone else around me, but I can still feel them. I can still feel Elanna's ungloved hand grasping mine, but I also see that I'm not wearing a glove either, so I suppose we'll be fine. Then, as soon as the blur of colors came, it was gone, and we were inside the car, in our normal seating positions, except for Elanna, who had switched with Zoey in the roof.

"Well, that's convenient," Wasabi says.

"Forget convenient!" GoGo says. "Drive. Mall. Go."

And we start to drive. I look over at Elanna when I hear her wince. She's looking down at her hands. I look at them and is horrified by what I see. Red, angry and cracked. A few droplets of blood begin to leak from the many cracks.

Honey gasps. "What happened?"

"It's because I wasn't wearing my gloves," She replies. "I'll be fine."

She's right. The wounds in her hand are already starting to heal. Slowly, but they're healing. I look down at my hands, than at Lucas's. We both used energy and used it through Elanna so, shouldn't our hands be scarred as well?

As I reading my mind, Lucas replies, "I had my staff with me." He pulls out a miniature staff. "It shrinks. Travel sized for my convenience."

"But I don't have one of those and I still used energy. So, why are my hands fine?"

"What about last time?" Fred asks.

"I was wearing one of Elanna's gloves last time," I say. "So why-"

"Hiro, we don't even know how you can do that," Elanna interrupts. "You're human, so you shouldn't be able to. It's amazing that you could help us like that." She shrugs. "Maybe it's because you're human."

"But-"

"As you say, 'don't kick a gift horse in the mouth'."

I huff then slump down on my seat. I don't understand. Why doesn't she want me to find out why... unless, she already knows. My eyes widen and I let out a silent gasp as it dawns on me. Elanna put a force field around her hands, and since they aren't that strong, she couldn't protect her own. I glance over at her. She endured pain so I wouldn't have to.

"We're here," Wasabi says. Then we all slip out of the car and hastily make our way into the mall.

**Elanna's POV**

I always seem to discover something new when I go somewhere with Hiro. Today I discover this: I don't like the mall. It's way too crowded for my liking, but GoGo was right when she said this is where most teenagers and young adults spend time here. That was majority of those here. We walk around and look at all the many stores. This seems interesting enough, but I just don't like that many people around me.

"You ever been here before?" Hiro asks.

I giving him a knowing look. "What do you think?"

"Judging by your look, I'm guessing that would be a no."

I smile. "You guessed correct."

"We're going to go look around," Lucas says doing the quotations on 'look around'. He hands Hiro and the Big Hero 6 gang an earpiece. "Here, you might need this, just incase **they** decide to join us."

"What about you?" Hiro asks.

"We can hear through one of yours," I say before Lucas can. I shrug. "It's an Electro Light thing."

Hiro nods, "Okay, then let's go 'look around'."

We all split up. Fred, Honey, Hiro and I go as a group. I tell Honey and Fred to act annoyed as if we were their siblings, and I must say they are doing a pretty goof job of it.

"Hiro, don't touch that!" Honey says slapping some gear or something from his hand.

"Hey!" He yells. "I know you're supposed to be a bossy brat sister and all but that was a little much."

Honey sends him an apologetic look. "Sorry, I just want to make it look real."

He sighs. "I forgive you."

I smile at her. "Yeah, I forgive you too."

Honey sends me a quizzical look. "Um, thank you."

"Uh, guys," I hear Wasabi's voice come from their earpiece, and to me it sounds like an echo. "Just got some bad news. Zoey just saw some of the agents come into the store. You're going to need to hide yourselves."

"Alright," Hiro says, and he looks around and grabs a baseball cap before plunking onto his head.

"Why don't you just put your hoodie on?" I ask.

"Because the mall doesn't allow it," Fred replies.

I nod, then I grab a pair of sunglasses and try them on. I was contemplating on using my powers to make those scanner things turn off so I could steal them, but I don't think Hiro would like that. So we just buy the hat and glasses.

"Hey, guys, we have a bit of a problem," I hear GoGo say.

Hiro touches his earpiece. "What is it?"

"The Electro Lights, they've surrounded me and Lucas. We're cornered."

"Lucas, steal something," I blurt.

Fred, Honey, and Hiro look at my with shock. "What?" Hiro asks.

"Steal something," I repeat. "Make a panic. They'll leave because they don't want to get caught up in it."

"Elanna," Honey says, "they aren't going to steal any-"

Then I hear the buzzer go off not too far away. I grab Hiro and begin to drag him off. "We have to go." But then I see them, and they havn't spotted us yet, but if we keep going this way they will, so I turn and push Hiro into the opposite direction. "This way, hurry."

We reach the back of the mall and I pull Hiro into one of those side stores.

"Oh, no." Fred says, "There they are."

I turn and see them just about to walk into the store.

"Quick," Fred tells me, "kiss him."

Hiro and I blushes and out eyes grow wide. "Whoa, what?"

"Haven't you watched Captain America: The Winter Soldier? Public affection makes people uncomfortable."

"Uh, yeah, they do," I say.

Fred laughs. "Funny, he said the same thing. Now do it." He pushes me into Hiro, which make us him back up into a wall.

Our noses touch, and I force myself to look up at Hiro, who is blushing just as bad as I am. I hear Honey say something about privacy before pulling Fred away.

"Well," I say with a small laugh, "here goes nothing." I move closer but before our lips touch I hear Summer shriek.

"No, Elanna. You can't. You know what will happen."

I growl. We don't have time for this. She doesn't know I'm already bonded! But, I still won't, to keep her and the rest of my team's sanity. So instead I bite my lip as the other idea comes to my mind. I take off my sunglasses and put them in my pocket.

"And you thought hugging me was awkward," I mumble.

"Whoa, wha-"

But I cut his words off when I grab his hoodie and pull him closer, but instead of my lips touching his lips, they touch his neck instead. I feel him tense up against he wall, then relax a bit. I blush when I hear him bite back a moan, and fail. Realizing that I'm actually doing something like this makes me blush even harder. Then I wonder if he's enjoying this as much as I am.

**Hiro's POV**

Oh Good God! Oh Good God! Oh Good God!

I feel like I can't breath. I knew she was going to kiss me but she totally took me by surprise when she did this. This is the first time I've ever experienced something like this, and it feels amazing!

I try to bite back a moan, and I fail, miserably. Elanna pulls me closer and continues kissing my neck, and I struggle to keep my eyes open, but I do, and I see those two Electro Lights turn their gaze away from us and walk away, not recognizing who we were. But I don't really care. I don't know if I can think of anything else anyway. It feels so awesome, but then I hear Lucas talk to me on my earpiece.

"Okay, guys, they're gone. Now quite liplockin' and let's get out of here."

Elanna pulls back, and I almost whimper at the sudden loss of pleasure around my neck, but I don't. I then turn to look for Honey and Fred, who had just come into the store as Elanna finished.

Honey kept giggling and blushing. "So are you ready to go?"

I nod. "Yeah, I-I'm ready." I blink a couple of times and it takes me a minute to walk straight, because after that right there I feel wozzy. I think that's what that weird girl Ke$ha or whatever meant when she sang something about their love being her drug. I think I just experienced that.

As we walked to the car, everyone was smirking and Honey kept giggling at us. Lucas, though, didn't seem to happy. He was scowling and kept whispering something to Elanna. I could only make out a few words such a, 'you can't,' 'your job', and then 'broken', but I could see Elanna wanted to punch him, like hard. When we get into the car to start driving away, I see Honey looking at me and laughing.

I give her a weird look. "What are you laughing at?"

Honey giggles some more then blushes. "Uh, Hiro?"

I look at her in annoyance. "Yes, Honey Lemon?"

"You've um, got a little... a little red mark on your..." She points to the side of her neck.

My eyes widen and I blush for the fiftieth time that day. My hands fly up to my neck as if that were to help cover the embarrassment, and while the others are snickering and giggling, Elanna taps me on the shoulder. She sends me a sad look.

"I'm sorry," She says, blushing.

I take my hands down from my neck then place it on her hands. "Trust me, you have nothing to be sorry for."

**Elanna's POV**

I look up over at the roof top as the sun begins to set. I now know three things from going to the mall with Hiro while running for my life and his protection. One: I hate the mall. Two: Lucas is a stupid jerk face. And Three: I like kissing Hiro's neck.

Those three things are neither valuable to my life or the person I am protecting, but I always learn something new when I go places with Hiro. And when we came back to the café, I learned that just by looking at Hiro's neck she hates me. But it wasn't my fault if we didn't we going to get captured and most likely killed! But, Miss Cass almost killed me when she saw me. Hiro-with the help of Baymax-was able to calm her down, but I decided it would be best if I stayed up here for a while.

I hear footsteps then look behind me. Hiro stands there awkwardly, rubbing the spot in my neck where I kissed him. Maybe I should have had him kiss me. I heal faster, even if that's not technically a wound.

"Uh, hey," I say lamely. Way to start that conversation off with a bang. Please note the sarcasm.

"Oh, uh, hi."

"Your aunt still mad at me?"

He nods and laughs. "Yes, but at least she doesn't want to chuck you out a window."

I laugh. "Well, that's-that's good. Have you tried making any excuses or..."

"She knows. I'm probably going to be grounded from you for a month."

I smirk. "Well, we don't want that."

She shakes his head and chuckles. "No, we don't."

"I'm uh, sorry for doing that though. Without telling you, I mean. I'm not sorry for doing it, unless you didn't like it in that case, I'm sorry." Oh man, he's got me rambling. I haven't done that in years.

Hiro laughs. "Slow down, Anna." I glare at him. And he gives me a smirk. "What you're not going to say I'm gorgeous?"

"No, I am not." I stick my tongue out at him and he laughs some more. And I notice every time we come up here we laugh... and I don't feel any pain.

"You know, the stars are already prettier when she smiles," Hiro says.

I give him a flabbergasted look. "The stars can smile?" How much do I not know?

But then his small grin reminded me of the last time we were out here, and I remembered. "Oooooooh," Then I blush. "Well, thank you, and the roof top looks absolutely adorable when he smiles. I like it when he does."

Hiro chuckles and takes a step closer, and once again that moment comes upon us, but this time we don't even get to lean in before a voice interrupts us, and this time I wish it was Wasabi.

"Oh, how cute," A sickly sweet voice says. "Make out in the mall, about to kiss as the sun sets, and you give each other pet names. Roof top and the stars." We both turn and see Sarah watching us, her bright eyes lighting up at my anger.

"You!" I yell.

"They're not the best but-"

I let out an angered scream and lung at her. I tackle her to the ground and punch her hard. Hiro makes no protest to stop me, which I'm glad for, but to tell the truth, Hiro isn't saying anything at all. I look behind me and see Wesley with his arms wrapped around Hiro and a hand covering his mouth to keep him from yelling. Hiro does what anyone would have done and bites his hand. Wesley let out a grunt in pain the sent a hateful glare at Hiro before punching him in the stomach. He doubles over, and growl in anger.

I quickly jump off of Sarah then push Wesley to the ground. My gloves are on and glowing in the blueish hue.

"You-

_Kick._

"won't

_Kick._

"touch

_Kick._

"Hiro

_Kick._

"ever

_Kick._

"again!"

I kick him a few more times just for good measure, but before I can kick hard enough to knock him unconscious someone is plowing into my side. Sarah is over top of my growling, and grab her arms in effort to roll her off me, but she has a hold of me as well, and we end up falling off the building, but not before I throw one of my gloves near Hiro. I don't want him getting hurt.

We both fall on our sides, but in an instant we are up again and ready to fight. Sarah tries to punch, but I block, then I backhand her so hard she falls to the ground. I throw an electricity ball at her, and it knocks her down, but she then throws a ray of electricity at me, and a fly backward into the wall of the café. I get up but she's already there, so she punches me, and I stumble back. She grabs my shoulders to hold me in place to kick me but I head-butt her, then kick her when she releases me. But she blocks, and when I try to kick her again she grabs my ankle the twists it at an odd angle. I hear a crack, then cry in pain. She pushes me down and makes a ray of electricity in her hand, ready to strike me down, then I hear something... or more specifically, someone.

"Hey!"

Sarah turns around only to have a small frying pan hit her in the face and knock her down. At first I think I'm dreaming and Rapunzel from 'Tangled' has come to save me, but then I see it is Hiro, and I sigh with relief.

"Go, now!" I hear Sarah cry. I get up at see two humans come out from an alley way. I get ready to fight, my ankle almost healed completely, but Hiro grabs my wrist and gives me a look of fear, but I see it in his eyes. It isn't fear for himself, but fear for me.

I nod. Then I turn and kick Sarah in the chest one more time before running off then back into the café. I was not leaving Hiro's side. I would not leave him. I can't leave him.

**Sarah's POV**

I watch as that stupid girl and Hiro run off into the café and I realize something. That boy, my capture mission, could've have gone back inside when instead he chose to come back and save Elanna. He came back to save his protector!

So that kissing in the mall wasn't just an escape plan, it was real. They really had feeling for each other. Ha! We could use this to our advantage.

Those two idiotic humans (I can't remember their names) run over to me and help me up.

"Do you want us to go after them?" One asks.

I shake my head. "No, I have a better idea." I smile wickedly. "You see, we've been going at this all wrong. We've been trying to find Electra's weakness through the boy, but we should be using the boy's through Electra." My smile widens, "And now I know how we can."

**Oh, snap! What happens next? I didn't put 772 references in this chapter but don't worry, He will not be forgotten. HeHeHe. So, what do you think? Please tell me in a review! Thanks you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, everyone. Sorry if this chapter isn't as long as usual, but trust me, it still has it's awesomeness! I'd like to thank you for reading my story and I hope you like. :) Make sure to leave a review to tell me if you did... or didn't. Anyway, thanks, everyone!**

**Hiro's POV**

I smile as I hear Elanna laugh at one of Fred's ideas.

"Really?" She says, "Invisible sandwich?"

He nods. "Yea, you're just eating your lunch, while everyone else thinks you're crazy."

She laughs again then pushes open the door to the café. Other's laughter fills our ears when we enter, and we turn our attention to it, and see my Aunt Cass... and Alistar Krei. I groan, but I take a quick glance at Elanna when I hear her growl. She seems tense, like really tense. I look over at Tony and Lucas and they both shrug. Maybe she's just like me and doesn't like him.

Aunt Cass turns to us and waves.

"Hi, guys." She smile falters a bit when she sees Elanna, but I know why, but she hides it quickly. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I was having the perfect day..." Elanna says, sending a hateful glare at Krei, "But then I saw someone."

Wow, I disliked the guy, but she seems to downright hate him.

"Oh... um, alright. Well, Elanna, I don't know if you've met Alistat Krie." She gestures to him. "Al, this is Elanna and her siblings."

"We've met," Elanna grumbles, "unfortunately."

But Krei just smiles and extends his arm out to her. "Nice seeing you again, Elanna."

She doesn't shake his hand, but I see why. HIs hand is wet from the condensation of the glass he was holding.

"Aren't you going to shake his hand?" Aunt Cass asks.

Elanna glances down at his still outstretched hand then at me than back to his hand then to Aunt Cass. "His hands wet," She states simply.

"Oh, a little water never hurt anyone," Krei says, smiling fine.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure it doesn't." Then I send Elanna a knowing look, but her eyes are still on Krei, and her eyes are doing nothing to hide the hatered.

"You're rich. You're a business man. You should know you're manners," Elanna says with her arms crossed. "Dry your hands then maybe I'll shake it."

"Elanna!" Aunt Cass says. "That is very rude."

"It's also very true," I mumble, and I shrug when Aunt Cass sends me a annoyed glare.

Krei chuckles and pulls his hand back. "No, no. It's alright. I should have been more thoughtful." He dries his hands then holds his hand out to her once more. "Better?"

She looks at him suspiciously, but takes his hand. "Not by much," She mumbles just audible enough for me and Krei to hear.

"So," Aunt Cass says, "how was school?"

I shrug. "It was good." I turn to my friends. "Right, guys?" They all nod, even the Electric Five.

"Wait, so you five were at the Institute with Hiro and his friends?" Krei asks. "Do you go there?"

"No," Elanna says. "We're homeschooled. We get finished quickly then go to the Institute." She says all of this with a straight face, and it amazes me how good she is at lying.

He nods. "I see."

She shrugs. "Yeah?"

"Don't you distract him and his friends, though?"

I grit my teeth. He sure is nosy today, isn't he?

"No, they don't." I say. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Hiro!" Aunt Cass yells.

"What? It's not!"

"It seems someone is making an impression on Hiro," Krei says, "and it doesn't seem to be a good one."

"Yo, I'm standing right here!" Elanna yells, and by the way she flinches ever so often I can tell she is doing everything in her power not to tackle him to the ground. and I think I feel the same way.

"What do you know?" I ask him. "You aren't my parents."

"Hiro, stop," Aunt Cass says. "Stop, right now."

"Stop what? Speaking the truth?" I groan and roll my eyes then turn to Elanna. "Come on. Let's go watch a movie or read or something. Just let's do it upstairs."

I start to go toward the stairs and Elanna and the others follow. I see Krei get his hand wet from his glass, and I wonder what he's up to. Then he stands from his chair and grabs Elanna's arm.

Elanna winces then tears away from his grasp. Her hand flies to the spot on her arm, but she wasn't fast enough. Not fast enough for my eyes, and appearently, not fast enough for my aunt's either.

"Skin reaction, again?"

She nods. "Y-yes. The... the water must've made it worse."

I look over at her arm. that mark looks familiar... it looks like a hand print. Oh, no.

"Oh, I am sorry." Krei stands and starts to walk towards her but I stand in front of him.

"Don't touch her. Ever," I say sending him a glare.

"Hiro, he said he was sorry," Aunt Cass exclaims, but I ignore her.

Krei blinks, then takes a step back. "I understand. You don't want your girlfriend to be in anymore pain. I understand perfectly."

_Oh, I pray that you don't._

I don't wait for anyone else to say anything else. I just grab Elanna's arm-her unburned one-and drag her upstairs.

"Wow, Hiro. You just took the protector mission and switched it, didn't you?" Wasabi asks when they join us upstairs a minute later.

GoGo nods. "Yeah, you took that roll well."

I frown. "It wasn't a roll."

Fred nods. "Yeah, and that makes it all the more believable."

I just roll my eyes. I look over at Elanna, who is gently rubbing the water burn on her arm. She looks over at me and I can the irritation in her eyes.

"I can see why you dislike him," She says.

I cross my arms and continue to frown. "Yeah, he just made it ten times as worse."

"He wanted to see if you knew," She mumbles.

"Wait, he knows what you are?" Wasabi asks.

Elanna nods. "Yeah, he found out the night of the party."

"He's the one who burned you with water, wasn't he?" I ask.

Elanna hesitates, but finally she nods. "Yeah, it was him."

Honey gasps. "He burned you."

"Yep, just like he did today," I say. "I say you can shock him now."

"Hiro!" My friends say, shock woven into their features.

But Elanna laughs, and that makes me smile. "Maybe some other time."

My smile widens when I see her eyes light up a bit, and I nod, despite my friends disapproving looks. "Yeah, maybe."

**Elanna's POV**

Once my water burn fades away-which only took like, five minutes-we decided to sit and watch a movie, and I got Baymax to come down and be my personal pillow. He's comfortable. But that's not the only reason I like him...

While Baymax is my pillow, Hiro is my teddy bear. He and I snuggle up against Baymax as we watch the movie. GoGo just rolls her eyes at us, while Wasabi and Fred tries to tease us. Honey tries to take a picture but I threatened to fry her phone if she tried, and since she's smart she knew I wasn't kidding and didn't take the picture.

My team on the other hand, look at us with disgust. Love isn't something every Electro Light gets to feel, remember? All of them look disgusted, except Lucas, that is. He looks furious, but I ignore him. If I was human and normal, or even just human, I would think he's jealous, but I'm smarter than that. He doesn't want to loose his leader. He, and my team almost lost me when I went in that building and tried to save Him. He and Summer pulled me back, and though I still resent them for that, I'm glad I got to meet Hiro. He helps with the pain. He takes away the pain.

I hug Hiro tighter and pull him closer. He smiles and blushes, and hugs me back. I wonder sometimes if I would saved Him and somehow survived if we would be like this someday. He was six years older me, but like Hiro said, it wouldn't be weird in three or four years. I could see us here like this, holding each other tight and-NO!

I know before I start to scorn myself for let myself think about Him, I should get as far away from Hiro as I can. The last few times I got angry in my thoughts I crushed the things I was holding, and right now the one person in my arms is Hiro, and he is the last time I want to hurt.

I stand and walk over to the kitchen, ignoring Hiro's question of where I was going. I would go down stairs, but Krei's there, and he gets on my nerves, and I'm thinking of taking up Hiro's off of shocking the crap out of him. Now, where was I? Oh, yeah, getting angry at myself for thinking of Him when I was perfectly happy.

_What is wrong with you?! _My mind screams at me. _Hiro takes away the pain! He helps, and you just don't accept it! Why?! You can be happy! Don't you get that?! Forget Lucas and what he said! Why can't you just move on? You can't get rid of the bond or it's pain, but that is your fault, and you need to try to make yourself happy again!_

"Elanna?"

I jump and give out a little squeak as a jolt of electricity bolts from my hand and straight towards the person who called my name: Hiro.

"Hiro!" I yell.

He raises his arms to protect himself but Baymax jumps in front of him and the electricity hits him, but before it can do any damage to him or his programming I take it away. Hiro peaks his head behind Baymax, a look of fear, worry, and sadness on his face, but I know there's only one thing on mine: Horror.

The Big Hero 6 and my team run into the kitchen as they saw what had happened.

"Elanna, what's wrong?" Zoey look.

I look over at Hiro, who has that same look as before still on his face. "I-I... I'm sorry," I stutter. "I didn't mean it. I-I was just too much in thought and I..." I sigh and look at him as tears fill my eyes. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey, hey," Hiro says taking a step toward me, and I resist the urge to take a step back, away from him. "It's... it's okay. It's alright."

I look at the others and they nod slowly, and my team has sympathetic looks on their faces, and I inwardly groan. I don't want sympathy, I want the bond pain to stop. I want the grief of loosing Him to stop haunting me.

"We can go back in there and continue to watch out movie and we can cuddle or whatever and continue to ignore Honey Lemon's giggles and Wasabi and Fred's teasing." He takes another step toward me and hugs me. "What do ya say?"

I don't hug him back; I just stand there. I consider his offer, but I know I shouldn't be around him now. I'm not stable. My emotions aren't stable, and because of that, neither are my powers.

"I-I'm sorry, but no," I say. Then I wiggle out of his grasp then work my way out of the kitchen and to the top of the staircase. "I-I can't. I'm... I'm unstable, and I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt him," Honey says. "I know you won't hurt any of us."

"Not purposely," I say, "but did you just see what I did there? I almost hurt Hiro." I turn to him. "Hiro, I almost hurt you." I sigh. "I'm sorry, but please... Pl-please just... just leave me be for a while."

I turn then run downstairs, and thankfully no one follows me. I almost hurt Hiro. I almost hurt Hiro. My mind repeats that over and over in my head, then I hear His voice.

_You almost hurt him and then you couldn't save me. You really are a monster._

My breathing hitches, and I totally ignore Krei and Miss Cass as I run past them and out the door. I think they were trying to tell me something, or ask my where I was going. Oh, I don't know and I don't care. I just need to be alone.

_You monster. You hurt everyone you're around. Can't you just do your job?_

"Shut up!" I yell. "Can't you just do that?!" I don't care if anyone hears me or thinks I'm crazy, but as I look around, I see no one is paying me any attention. I suddenly run down the street and head behind the building. I accidentally run into a tall brunette with brown eyes, but I don't pay her much attention.

"S-sorry," I mumble as I work my around her.

Before I start off running, I hear her say, "Oh, no. It's... you're fine."

Her voice sounds familiar, but I don't really care right now. I run behind the building and hear His voice again.

_See? You always mess things up? What is wrong with you?!_

"Stop! Just stop!" I yell. "Why can't you just leave me alone?! I was trying to forget you!"

I stop then take several deep breaths, then I hear Him again.

_You want to forget me?_

I sigh. "No, not like that. I don't want to forget you." I chuckle, seeing as I'm talking to myself. I know this isn't 772. It's just another price that comes with the bond. I lost Him, and now I am haunted by it. "I just... I just want the pain to stop."

_It won't stop. It will never stop._

I hug myself and blink back tears. "Yeah, I know."

_It's your fault. You did it. You bonded us without me even knowing!_

"I know that, okay? I'm sorry!" I choke on a sob. "I'm sorry..."

Tears fall onto my face, and I wince as they burn. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

Seriously?! How many times can you get snuck up on?!

I spin around, expecting it to be maybe Honey or Summer, because I know that wasn't Hiro's voice, but instead I see a small little girl with black hair standing before me.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" She asks again, her bright blue eyes wide with wonder.

I quickly wipe away my tears and sniffle. "I uh, I don't... I-I don't-don't know really. I just... I just miss someone."

"Oh... Why is your face red?"

I give her a stern yet playful look. "You know, kid, you ask a lot of questions."

"I only asked two," The girl said in a whiny voice. She pouted. "And don't call me 'kid'. You aren't an adult either."

I chuckle and look down at myself. She's right. I'm not an adult. I'm just a kid, but sometimes I forget that. The only times I feel happy enough to remember my age is with Hiro... and with Him.

I shake my head. No, I don't need to be thinking about Him anymore. I don't want to forget, but I need to move on, and even though the pain I feel is excruciating, I have Hiro. I can get through it... eventually.

I look back at the girl, who is starring at me with wide eyes. "I can't wait until I'm your age." She says. "I'll get to do so much more."

My eyes widen and I shake my head. "No, no. You don't want that." I crouch down and place my hand on her shoulder. "Listen to me, kid. You live your little life while you can. Me, I had to grow up quickly so others wouldn't have to. You stay little and young for as long as you can, alright?"

The girl blinks then nods. "O-Okay."

I stand. "Now, run along kid. And remember what I said."

The girl nods, and I turn and start to walk back to the front of the café and I barely notice the fact that everyone around me seems... weird. Like in a daze. Stupid humans. They are so lucky. They have life so great and they always take advantage of it, never appreciating what they truly have. Then something comes to me.

I turn back and see the little girl, and I'm surprised she hasn't run off to some candy store or something yet.

"Hey, kid," I say.

The girl turns to and gives me a curious look with her blue eyes... unnaturally blue eyes, I note. "Yeah?" She asks.

I look around me to gesture it. "Where are your parents?"

She gives me one of those innocent sickenly sweet smiles. One that doesn't settle very well with me. "Oh, I am like you. I don't have any."

Then I see it. The flash of electric bolts traveling quickly through her eyes. It is only there for a second, but it is there. The trait of an Electro Light. I drop the kindess act and give the small girl a blank stare. "Why are you here?" I ask. "What's your mission?"

The blond chuckles then smirks, which seems really odd on the face of a six year old. "My mission?" She repeats in an innocent voice before it drops to a lower, devious, and almost evil note. "Distracting you."

I give her a confused look. "Distracting me?" What does she mean by that? "Distracting me? What are you talking abou- AHH!"

Something hard hits my back and I fall face forward onto the sidewalk, and no one seems to notice. I try to push myself up but the hard thing hits my back again, right near the base of my neck, and I fall back onto the concrete. I groan in pain, then I see two or three pairs of feet in front of me. But I never get the chance to look up at their faces-although I already know who those pairs belong to-because I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head-probably done by the thing that knocked me down in the first place-and everything around me fades instantly into black waters.

**Oooooh! What happens next?! I'll try to make the next update quick but I have a lot to do tomorrow so no promises. Please leave a review and thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, everyone. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but sadly I can only be online for so long and I can't get on it everyday... Anyway, please enjoy and leave a review to tell me what you think. Thank you!**

**Hiro's POV**

It had been at least forty five minutes, and still Elanna had not come back inside, and I was starting to get worried.

"You have no need to be concerned," Lucas says. I swear that guy is a psychic. "Elanna just... gets like this sometimes."

I look around at the others, and they nod.

"She wasn't always so tense," Zoey explains, "but after mission 772... well, she just doesn't want the same to happen to you."

I shrug then shake my head. "I don't care if she just 'gets like this'. She needs a friend. Maybe the reason she has changed so much is because she lost the one friend she had, and none of you seem to care."

"In reality neither should she," Tony says. "Electro Lights aren't supposed to feel. Sadly not everybody can be-or should I say stay-humans."

I glower at them. "No, but maybe you should try to be more likes us." Then I run down the stairs.

I see Aunt Cass and Krei sitting at a table talking and laughing, and I resist the urge to gag. "Hey, Aunt Cass, have you seen Elanna?"

"Why?" She asks, her smile fading as she crosses her arms.

I internally groan. "Because I would like to know where she is," I say.

She frowns. "First you let her suck on your neck and now you're keeping tabs on each other? Hiro, I think your relationship with her is going a little fast."

If this were any other time, my face would probably be on fire, but because of my worry for Elanna and irritation at my aunt I can't seem to find the decency to blush, but I see Krei looks a bit uncomfortable on hearing in on this conversation. But I roll my eyes.

"Aunt Cass, please. She was upset when she left and-"

"You've already had your first fight?!"

_Oh, you have got to be kidding me right now. _

"Uh... you could say that. Now where is she?"

She sighs. "Elanna ran outside somewhere." She gives me a curious look. "What exactly did you say to her? She seemed more than a bit stressed when she ran out the door."

_I didn't say anything. It's her stupid conscience that did it._

"I don't want to talk about it," I say instead of voicing my thoughts. Then I rush out the door.

"Elanna!" I call. "Elanna, where are you?"

I look all around me, but the brunette is nowhere to be seen. I walk over to a tall man with blond hair and I open my mouth to ask him if he might have seen her but then I notice something. His eyes. They look... weird. They seemed glazed over, as if he's spacing out or something. He walks right by me without saying a word.

I run over to a woman near him. "Hello, have you seen my friend? She has brown hair and brown eyes and..." My voice trails off when I see she isn't even listening. I look all around me. Everyone seems to be in some sort of trance.

My eyes widen and I gasp. "Oh, no."

I break out into a run. "Elanna!" I yell, fear and worry flooding into my mind, thinking of all the horrible things that could have happened. "Elanna! Elan-" My call for her is cut short when I run into a brunette, but sadly, not the brunette I was looking for.

"Oh, sorry." The woman says after I mumble an apology. I'm getting ready to start running off again, but I hear her talk to me once more. "Hey, Hiro."

I look up at her and then I realize who she is. "Oh, uh, hi, Abigail."

"Hey, what's with the rush?" She asks nonchalantly.

"Oh, uh... sorry. I'm, uh, looking for someone," I say, scanning the crowd for the Electro Light.

"What does she look like, maybe I've seen her."

I perk up at hearing those words. "Oh, um. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She's a bit shorter than I am, not by much, though. She is my age. And she has white leather gloves with her."

Abigail raises a brow. "White leather gloves?"

I nod. "Yeah, so have you seen her?"

She thinks for a moment then shakes her head. "No, I don't think so." I never thought of Abigail as a liar, but there's something in her eyes that makes me wonder if she's really telling the truth.

"Are you sure?" I ask skeptically. "You haven't seen her at all?"

She thinks for another moment. "Well, there was this one girl that ran into me. She seemed in kind of a hurry. She did have brown hair, and I think she had brown eyes too, but I didn't see any gloves on her though."

I hesitate. I have no idea if this is Elanna that Abigail is talking about. What if it's not her?

"She appeared to be talking to herself" Abigail mutters, just loud enough for it to audible. "Something like 'I'm sorry' and 'please stop'."

Yep, that's her. "Where did she go? Did-did you see where she ran off to?"

She nodded and pointed behind the café. "I saw her run back there."

I give her a nod. "Thanks."

I see her wave then turn and walk away before I dash to the back of the café, and I hadn't been so worried about girlfri- fake girlfriend... I might have noticed that though everyone else had been under some trance, Abigail hadn't been.

"Elanna!" I yell. "Elanna, are you here?"

Nothing. Nothing but silence. the only real sound that can be heard is the footsteps of those walking outside. I look all around, praying for something, anything that could be a sigh that shown that Elanna was here. Well, I got my wish, but now I wish I didn't get my wish. Just a few feet away from my was a puddle of red blood.

And of course, I could've been anyone's blood (eww), but there was one trait in it that told me it was Electro Light, and everyone else was upstairs. I threw a piece of metal I found on the ground over to it and it nearly erupted in sparks and flames. It was Electro Light, and it was either Elanna's or a R.O.T.E. agent, and both of them are gone. And Elanna would never just leave like that without telling her team, so I knew it could only be one thing.

I grab my cell phone and dial in Fred's number. "Hey, Fred, tell everyone to meet at the mansion and be ready to suit up," I say, fear, anger, worry, and many more emotions clearly woven into my voice. "Elanna's been kidnapped."

**Elanna's POV**

Oh, good Lord my head hurts. When consciousness slowly begins to come back to me that is the first thought that comes to my mind. Ouch... I must have been hit pretty hard for it to still hurt after I wake up.

I haven't opened my eyes yet, but when I do then pain in my head increases it's pain by tenfold. After a few minutes of blinking and adjusting o bright lights my vision clears and the pain in my head goes to a dull throbbing, which leads me to believe I'm starting to heal.

I look all around me. I don't know where I am but I have a feeling I'm not supposed to know. I'm in a big room, like a really big room. There are metal staircases and those weird upstairs platforms that really are there for others to look down on you. I see a large computer screen but when I try to use my power to hack into it my mind comes toa screeching halt and I almost forget what I was trying to do.

_Crap, _My thoughts say as I grimace, _It's protected._

Also all around me are people. People and Electro Lights-no, R.O.T.E.s. They shouldn't even be called an Electro Lights. The filthy traitors.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't sleeping beauty." I cringe when I hear that voice. That sickly sweet voice that reminds of the voice of a Siren. A voice that sounds so nice that you want to get closer, and closer, and closer, and by the time you discover that the blissfully torturous voice belongs to that which is a monster, your head has already been bitten off your shoulders. That is what Sarah's voice reminds me of.

She smiles at me in an innocently evil way. "Did you enjoy your nap?"

I growl then try to stand but is tugged back. It is then I realize I have been tied to a chair, with chain, something I cannot burn with my powers.

"What?" Sarah laughs. "You didn't think we wouldn't know not to tie you with ropes? I was once like you, remember?"

"You are nothing like me!" I growl. I look down at my hands. "And where are my gloves?!"

She just rolls her eyes, then holds up the gloves in her hands, and I take in a deep breath to calm myself down. She smiles again, and I have to remind myself to keep calm. "I hope my friends treated you well."

I nod. "Oh, yeah. Knocking me unconscious then kidnapping me was just the perfect way to go," I say sarcastically.

Sarah smiles. "Oh, good. That was my idea." (Does these quotes seem familiar to anyone?)

I nod again then look around. "Oh, yeah," I say in sarcasm, "Your-your plan, it's... it's perfect... except for one tiny detail. Um, last time I checked, you needed Hiro to build your mystery machine, not his protector."

At that Sarah laughs, and I am just tied up in a chair, starring at her in confusion. "Oh, trust me, Electra. Your time will come. You will actually be very helpful to us."

"I will help you with nothing," I sneer.

"Oh, poor thing. You don't have much of a choice." She smirks and walks over to me. "Such a shame you're playing on the loosing team."

"Well," I say, "The game isn't that much fun if the other team is cheating."

"Maybe not for you, but for the other team," She leans closer and whispers in my ear, "It makes it all the more."

I feel a growl forming at the base of my throat, but I force it down. Instead I try to think of more ways to keep her talking. Maybe I can get her to spill their secrets, and find out what exactly it is we're up against.

"Well, I never expected the bad guys to play fair."

Sarah leans away from me then smirks. "And you shouldn't." She pauses. "But, if you say we're the 'bad guys;, then what does that make you." She gives me a sly smile. "You've never helped anyone a day on your life."

I open my mouth to object but she cuts me off. "The only reason you have done anything quote on quote 'good' is because it did something to benefit you or your Queen. You've never done anything to help anyone but yourself." She glares at me. "You people-no, you monster make me sick."

I gape at her. "Us? You're the one trying to build some sort of machine that no one knows anything about. You kidnapped me!" I yell. "You used to be one of us!"

"I was never one of those creatures!" She snaps, and for the first time I see true emotion in her eyes, and I flinch. But in an instant it's gone, and a wickedly innocent smile is plastered upon her face. "And soon, you won't be either."

I blink. "Come again?"

Sarah sighs. "Oh, Elanna, you are on a losing team... but, all that could change if you just switched sides."

"I will never join you," I growl.

"But don't you see? What we are building will make to where Electro Lights never existed."

"If-if you make some... some death machine to kill Electro Lights it will end up killing you too," I say. "No matter how much you try to deny it it is still in your blood."

"Not kill them," Sarah says, giving me a look of annoyance. "Make them non existent. We were once human, Electra, remember?"

"But once we're changed we can never go back. That's just how it works."

"Well, what if we can change that?" She asks. "We could grow up human. You could live a happy life with Hiro." She pauses. "Or, if you play your cards right, with that last mission of yours."

I look at with confusion written on my face. "What are you talking about? 772 is dead."

"What if we could change that?" She asks again.

"So, what? You're making a device that could bring someone back from the dead... that's gross." And scary... and impossible. "And what, you're making a cure for the Electro Lights? What good what that do you?" Nothing. Even if we were presented with a cure most none will take it. They've been Electro Light for so long living as a human would kill them.

Sarah laughs, and again I am confused. "No, we aren't making a cure or a way to bring someone back from the dead." She smiles in a creepy wicked way, no sweetness or innocence in it whatsoever. "What we are building is much, much worse."

"And what exactly are you building?" I ask.

She chuckles. "Sorry, but this is all I can give," She smiles, "but if you join us, I'd be happy to tell you everything."

I narrow my eyes at her. "Not in a million years."

Her smile drops, then she grits her teeth, but a second later she composes herself. "Very well, but remember, it's your loss."

"Oh, I'll remember all right."

"Well, then, I guess we'll have to get Hiro to come to us the hard way."

I instantly perk up. "Hiro?"

"We were going to get you to get him here by persuasion on your part, but I guess since you won't cooperate, we'll have to take different matters of persuasion." The evil smirk has returned to her face, and her eyes have that unnaturally wicked gleam to them.

"You won't touch Hiro!" I growl.

Sarah looks at me with a blank expression. "Oh, we won't. You will," She points to her heart-or where her heart would be, if the evil traitor had one-and makes a pouty face. "In here." Then she laughs and turns to one of the R.O.T.E. agents.

"Start up the computer," She says, and I bite my lip in fear. "We have a phone call to make."

**Hiro's POV**

"We should be looking for her," I argue. "What if the R.O.T.E. has her something. They could be torturing as we speak."

"Hiro, calm down," Honey says soothingly. "We don't know what happened. Elanna could be just fine."

"But she could also be in a lot of danger." I begin to pace in Fred's mansion. Fear and worry has already taken over my senses, and even though I try to do as Honey and the others suggested and calm down, I just can't. Elanna is my friend-and someday I would hope more than that... Whoa, what?

Anyway, she's my friend, and I don't want her to get hurt. "She'd do the same for me if I went missing."

"Yeah, because it's her job," Lucas says. "She's supposed to keep you safe from all harm, so of course she'd be freaking out if you went missing."

I glare at him, but he ignores me. It completely boggles my mind how the Electric Five seem so unconcerned about their leader. I'm beginning to see why Elanna liked her last mission so much. Being around them your whole life, anyone who gives you a second glance would be amazing.

"That might be true, but I care about her safety like she cares about mine. And she would go out looking for me so we should do the same for her."

"But where would we look?" GoGo asks. "Most of the time she's with us and she has no hobbies that we know of."

"She likes reading," Summer says in a cheerful voice.

Zoey rolls her eyes. "Not helping, Summer. Not helping."

"She was taken by the R.O.T.E." I say. "I just know it. I found blood behind the café where Abigail said she saw Elanna run off to."

"Abigail is Robert Callaghan's daughter, right?" Tony asks.

I nod. "Yeah, and Callaghan's the guy that started the fi-"

GoGo clears her throat and I stop. "Aren't we suppose to be talking about finding Elanna?"

"You're right." I look over to my friends who are all wearing their suits. "We search everywhere. High and low. We need to find her, and soon. Okay?"

Everyone nods.

"Alright, Big Hero 6, go." I was just about to run out the door when Fred calls out to me.

"Uh, Hiro?"

I turn and grit my teeth. We don't have time for this, not with Elanna being who-knows-where. "What is it, Fred?"

"You might want to see this."

I turn and look toward the large T.V. in the room, and I see Sarah on it. She smiles at me. And it is exactly like Elanna describes it. Sickenly sweet.

"Why hello, Hiro. It's so nice to see you again." Her voice is high pitched as if she's trying to sound sweet and innocent. Well, too bad, blondie. You've gotten my nerves bad enough for me to hit you with a frying pan. I'm not playing games with you.

"Sarah," I growl.

The blond just laughs lightly, then she gives me a wicked grin. "I've heard you've lost a pet. I'd like to show you that I've found her." She steps aside and I see the back of a chair. It quickly spins around and I gasp.

"Elanna..."

She is tied to the chair with chairs and she has a gag in her mouth. I can see by the red lines running down her chin and neck that the gag has been dipped in water, just to make it all the more painful.

"I'd be happy to give her back," Sarah says, "at a price."

"What is it?" I ask, although I already know the answer.

She smiles evilly. "Join us."

I can see Elanna shaking her head violently in the background, and she tries to speak to me, but her words are muffled through the gag.

I give her a mean look. "Never."

Sarah sighs. "Suit yourself." She glances back at Elanna. "But it will be a her price."

I swallow and my eyes widen, and I look over at Elanna and hope she will be okay.

"Well, Hiro? Do you want to change your mind or-"

"No."

Sarah smirks, then she holds up something familiar, and my eyes widen so much if they get any bigger they will pop out of my head. White. Leather. Gloves.

"Do you what these are, Hiro?" Sarah asks, running her hand over the smooth leather. "This belongs to Elanna. As you know all Electro Lights have accessories like this. Why? Because since we were once human, our bodies cannot handle that much power, so we need something else. Something to channel that energy into. It is an Electro Light's greatest strength," She smiles then grabs a jagged arrow, "and their greatest weakness."

Then she jabs the arrow through the middle of the gloves.

Elanna doubles over and screams through her gag. I've never heard or seen her in so much pain.

"No!"I yell.

Honey covers her mouth with her hand and Wasabi looks sick. Fred and GoGo can't even look at her and the Electri Five look horrified.

"I warned you," Sarah says in a singsong voice.

I feel tears begin to fill my eyes, but I blink them away, but when Elanna looks up, I can't stop the sob that escapes from my throat. She looks like a ghost. she's as pale as a sheet of paper and the dark circle under her eyes aren't just dark, they are almost black. Like, night black. Her eyes are dull and unfocused, but I can tell she is still trying. I give her a look that says 'I'm sorry', and she gives me a small smile trough the gag.

I look at the gloves in Sarah's hand. The arrow still in the middle of it. The gloves begin to repair themselves, but it stops when it gets to the arrow, as if waiting to be removed.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Hiro?" Sarah asks.

I look over at Elanna; her head hanging low and limp like a rag doll. I can't do this to her. She's sworn to protect me but... I can't let them torture her like this. I sigh.

"Sarah, fine. I'll-"

"Hiro, no!" Everyone seems to say in unison.

"You can't," Zoey says.

"But Elanna, she's-"

"Sworn to protect you no matter the costs," Tony interrupts.

"But-"

"Hiro, no."

"You can't."

"You need to stay safe."

Then I snap. "I can do what I want!" I yell. "Elanna needs help and this is the only way I-"

"Hiro, don't."

I whip my attention to the voice of the screen. Elanna looks at me with pleading eyes. She had somehow managed to get the gag out of her mouth to talk to be, which I can tell is using up all of her strength.

"Don't, please." She sends me a small, sad smile. "I'll be okay," She whispers.

Sarah sends her a glare. "Oh, shut up, you." Then she punches her, and I cringe as I see Elanna's head whip to the side. Sarah looks back at me. "So, Hiro. What's it going to be? Are you going to join us to free Elanna? Or are we going to have to take you by force why your girlfriend suffers?"

I look back at my friends who are shaking their heads, and I look back at the screen at Elanna who is doing nothing, but I'm sure if she actually had the strength she would be doing the same thing.

My face hardens as I look back at Sarah. "I will never join you. Not in a millions years."

Sarah chuckles then smirks. "You really are perfect for each other. You speak the exact same words." Then she pull the arrow out of the gloves forcefully, and another sob escapes my lips when I hear Elanna scream in pain, then the screen goes black.

I stand there for a few minutes to think over what had just happened. Elanna is hurt. She is hurting, very badly at that, and she allowed herself to be punished to save me. It's about time I returned the favor.

I turn to my team and the Electric Five. "Everyone, suit up," I say. "We've got a job to do."

**So, what do you think? Like? Don't like? Please review. (Knowing what you think very much increases my happy meter.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's another chapter for you, my friends! Yay! 16 reviews and over 1,000 views! YAAAAAAAAAY! Thank you guys soooo much! Hope you like and please leave a review!**

**Hiro's POV**

"Do you even know where she is?" Honey asks as I put my helmet on.

I shake my head. "No, but I'm gonna find out."

"How?"

"Baymax," I reply. "He's already scanned her so he can just scan her again to find her."

"Okay, that's good." Wasabi says, "But what do we do after that?"

"What do you think?" I ask sarcastically. "We save Elanna then get out of there."

"But what about the R.O.T.E.s?" GoGo asks.

"Leave that to us," Lucas says. "We'll create a distraction and while most of them are going after us, you'll be able to get Elanna and get out before anyone has time to catch you."

"Nice," I say, then I blink. "Wait, so you're not going to make some speech on how dangerous this is and how I should not go and crap?"

Lucas laugh. "Pft. No, that's Elanna's job. Mine is just to make sure your knowledge doesn't get into their hands. Plus, we need our leader back. It's weird not having her tell us what to do."

I chuckle. "Yeah, it is, isn't it?"

"And, you were right," Summer says. "Elanna is our leader and one of the greatest Electro Lights we know. I've always wondered why, and it's because she acts a lot like a human, so we should be like one too."

"In certain qualities," Tony interjects.

"Yeah," Zoey agrees. "Being all sappy and babyish when something 'emotional' happens isn't what I'm into."

"As I was saying," Summer says in irritation, "Is that you were right, we should act more like humans."

I smile. "Yeah, I know I'm right," I say jokingly. "When am I not?"

"I'm not into cockiness either, Hamada."

"I was kidding." I laugh.

Zoey rolls her eyes. And GoGo clears her throat. "Um, weren't we talking about finding Elanna?"

I nod. "You're right." I climb onto Baymax. "Baymax, wings." I say. Just before we take off, I loo up at the sky and send a silent prayer that Elanna hasn't suffered too much.

**Elanna's POV**

I scream as she digs the arrow through my gloves again. Pain spreads throughout my body starting at my heart. M throat is raw and I'm on the verge of passingout from the pain as I had so many times the day before, but it worth it. The pain is worth it if it means Hiro is safe.

"White Light was right," Sarah says pulling the arrow out of my glove. I try to scream but my voice is so hoarse I can't make the sound come out. "You are one of the strongest."

It hurts too much for me to think of anything to say, so I stay silent. The only sounds are the electricity burning through the wires and my raged breathing, and when Sarah walks, the clicking of her heels.

"Oh, are you giving me the silent treatment?" She asks in a faux pout, and I do my best to make an eye roll, but it takes a lot of my strength to do that.

"You know, you could have avoided all of this if you would have just joined us."

"N-never," I choke out. I'd rather die before I would join them betray my Queen. Betray Hiro. Betray Him.

Sarah sighs. "Fine, you've made your choice." A wicked grin appears on her face and I know it means pain for me. "Actually, you've made a lot of choices in the last two months or so, haven't you, Electra?"

"Being less violent. Smiling more..." There's that evil smirk again. "Moving on from your last mission."

I gasp, and Sarah laughs at me. "What? I'm not stupid."

"You sure about that?" I rasp, and she slaps my face, hard.

"I'm surprised really," She says as I try-but fail-to rub my cheek with my shoulder. Stupid chains. "With how much you seemed to like him you moved pretty fast. Well, for a human, since you monsters don't grieve." I flinch when she calls us that. I hate it that she knows exactly how to push my buttons. "But, still, for how long you liked him, I thought you'd never move on really." She laughs. "And then to go one liking-"

"Shut up!" I yell, and wince at the pain it brings me.

Sarah blinks. "...Hiro." She smirks. And I think of all the many ways I could... and soon will wipe that look off her face. "What did you think I was going to say? Oh, I know. You don't even want to recognize who he is anymore. It's like you're trying to forget Him. But for some reason you can't. Is that it?"

I glare at her, and she keeps her smirk as her cold eyes burn into my hateful ones. "Well, by the way things sound it's almost like you two were bonded."

Oh, crap. I should have kept my face neutral. I should have not done anything. I should have showed no emotion, but I did. Only for a second. My eyes widened and my breath hitched, only for a second. A small second of time. And Sarah saw it, and her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"No way. N-no way. You didn't!" She laughs. "Finally, there's something interesting about you, Electra. And you call me the traitor. I hope no one finds out about this because White Light will have your head." She pauses then eyes me curiously. "When did you do it? You've had an interest for quite sometime but when exactly did you do it? How long had you known him? A week? A month? A year or so?"

I say nothing, just continue my glare.

"No wonder you grieved so hard," She smiles wickedly, again. "And why you want to forget Him so badly. It hurts. It hurts eve single moment of every day and there is nothing you can do about it."

I feel tears rimming my eyes and I do my best to blink them away, but one small, measly, traitorous drop of salt water falls from my lashes then onto my face and I wince.

"Oh, it's okay. If I lost my bond I'd cry too."

I blink. "You... You're-"

"Bonded? Yes, of course."

"To-to who?"

She smiles at me her eyes quickly dart to a familiar traitor. And it dawns on me so quickly if I wasn't tied up I'm sure I would've fallen out of my seat. "Wesley..."

Sarah nods then whispers. "Why do you think we left at the same time?"

"But... but..." I stutter.

"But what? You know as well as I that we could never have been together. As Electro Light I could never be with him or he with me."

"But, to bond you must feel something for him," I say, my voice slowly returning to me. "And to feel something for him you must feel something."

"Like you."

"Like me," I mutter. Then I look at her sternly. "But I feel horrible if I hurt someone... you don't care what happens to others."

She shrugs. "They don't concern me. I will get my happiness with Wesley... soon." She looks at me, and for only the second time ever, I see emotion in her eyes instead of icy cold. "And you could have it to. With Him. With-"

"Don't say his name," I say, my voice breaking. "Please."

"We could change everything. You could be happy." Sarah looks almost desperate. She really means all of this. "All you have to is-"

"No."

She blinks.

"Sarah, no." I say. "This isn't right. We were never meant to be traitors."

"WE were never meant to be Electro Lights!" She yells. "We were born human! You only had three days!"

"Three days that I will cherish forever. But this is not right. It's wrong. Very, very wrong." I take in a deep breath. "You ask me to join you but my answer is no."

She blinks, and the emotion is gone. It is gone. "And what? Are you going to tell me I'm not going to get away with this? That your friends are coming for you, and you're going to win."

I shake my head. "No, but I will tell you this."

She looks at me expectantly. "Well? Go on. I'm all ears."

I give a smile that I hope looks like her sickly sweet one. "I wanted to tell you this: When I get my gloves back, and I will, eventually. But when I do, and I have them on my hands, I'm going to beat you to a pulp."

She frowns. "We'll see about that." Then she grabs the arrow and stabs it into my gloves, and I scream.

**Hiro's POV**

"Are you sure this the place?" Wasabi asks looking at the old building.

I nod. "Yep, Baymax said this was the place. It has a lot of increased heart rates and inhuman DNA."

He nods.

"So," Honey says, "What's the plan?"

I look up at the roof of the building. "You see those windows up there?" I ask, and they all nod. "The Big Hero 6 will wait up there while the Electric Five distract the R.O.T.E. Once Summer gives us the signal, we'll go in through the window, untie Elanna or break her out of her cage or whatever way they've imprisoned her," I flunch a bit as I say that. "And then we get out of there."

"But, be ready to fight if you need to," Lucas says.

Tony nods in agreement. "Yeah, we may be distracting them, but Electro Lights-R.O.T.E agents or not-are still fast learners. They may figure out that it's a trick."

"And if they find out Hiro's here, he'll be there main focus," Zoey says. "So be alert."

I swallow, but nod. "Okay, everyone know the plan? Big Hero 6, go!"

"Oh, hey, Hiro," Lucas calls. I tunr and look at him.

"Don't let Elanna hear you call us the 'Electric Five', alright?"

I roll my eyes. "We're saving her life. I don't think she'll mind."

He shrugs. "You'd be surprised."

I chuckle then climb onto Baymax with the rest of my team. We fly over to the top of the building and land quietly as possible as we wait for the signal. I look over where Summer is standing. She sees me and gives me a look which tells me to be ready. I know she cares about her leader, they all do, but they just have a weird way of showing it... But after what I've learned about Electro Lights, I see why.

"Wow, it's bigger on the inside," GoGo says.

"And cleaner too," Wasabi remarks.

I look through the open window and see that they are both correct. The old abandoned building looks completely different on the inside, but I know why. I brings no suspicion. So no one snoops around.

I continue to look around from the window until my eyes rest upon a chair. It's just a chair. Nothing special, but the person sitting in the chair is what catches my eye. Her head is hung low, so I can't see her face, but I know instantly who it is.

"Elanna," I whisper. I see a blond walk over to her, and I growl.

"I told you that you could be happy but you refused, so this is your own fault."

I dig my nails into my hands as I hear that. How could she say it's Elanna's fault?! She's just doing what's right!

"But don't worry. Once this is over, maybe, just maybe, you might get your happy ending."

Then I hear Elanna speak. Her voice is hoarse, and just barely above a whisper. I don't even know how I could hear it from this far away but I do. And what she says nearly breaks my heart in two.

"I was never meant to be happy."

Sarah laughs. "And neither was I, but soon I will have it with my bind. You can still have it with yours."

"He's dead!" She yells, her voice ringing loud and clear into my ears.

"But you could change that."

"You already know my answer," Elanna growls.

"You can change that too."

"It's not going to happen."

Sarah opens her mouth to speak again but is cut off when an alarm sounds off. It's ringing cutting through the air.

Sarah turns to Wesley. "What's going on?" She asks.

"Intruders. Electro Lights. Around the grand computer."

Sarah gasps. "Everyne, after them. They can't get that information."

Elanna says something I can't hear but I see Sarah turn and smack her in the mouth. "You shut up! You know nothing!" Then she and many other flee from the room, leaving only a handful left.

"Baymax, scan them," I say. "Are they human?"

"Scan complete. Yes, Hiro. All of them are human." I look down at Summer and she gives me the signal before running off. "Okay, don't kill them and try not to hurt them. Just keep them occupied and make sure they don't call for help." I grab onto Baymax as he gets ready to jump down. "Big Hero 6, go!"

**Elanna's POV**

"Big Hero 6, go!"

My eyes snap open I look all around me. Either slapped me harder than she realized or that was-

"It's the Hamada boy!" One of the human R.O.T.E. agents yell. "Get him."

"GoGo, tie them up," Hiro says pointing to two of the agents.

"On it." I see GoGo grab a rope then within seconds two of them are tied together. Everyone around me is fighting, but not necessarily hurting.

Hiro runs over to me, and I glare at him. "Hiro, what are you doing here?!" I hiss. "You're supposed to get as far away from them as possible, not coming running here with open arms."

"I'm not," He argues. "I'm rescuing you." He tugs on the chains several times but nothing happens. "Wasabi," He yells, "Come cut these chains."

Wasabi nods then runs over to them to begin cutting the chains. Hiro looks at me with worry. "Are you alright? How-how much did they hurt you?"

"I've had worse," I say.

"Have you?"

Well, I certainly wasn't prepared for that. And to tell the truth. No, this was the worst. Worst pain ever. She dug a arrow though my gloves. My strength. It's the worst punishment besides the bond because... it doesn't kill you.

Wasabi had cut the chains and he and Hiro quickly remived them from me. Hiro grabs my arm to steady me as I stand. "Come on. Let's go."

I have every intention to obey but as soon as I take that first step I collapse to the floor. From all the times she dug that arrow in my gloves has drained me more than I know. But now I do. Hiro grabs me and pulls me up again. His hand touches my face, and I can see the pain and sorrow in his eyes. Was I really that bad?

"Come on," I say. "Let's get out of here before we're cau-"

I don't even get to finish, because Sarah yells and interrupts me. Rude. "Hurry before they get away. Get Hiro!" She yells.

"Hiro, run," I say, trying to push him off of me, but he only grips me tighter.

"I'm not leaving you," He says. And I can see the determination on his face. He is just as stubborn as my last mission. So I huff then grab onto him.

"Okay, then. Let's go." And we start to walk. It takes me a minute but I get the strength to keep pushing so I do. We start for Baymax, and as soon as Elanna's on I'll alert the rest and we'll retreat.

"Hiro, look out!" Honey yells.

I turn and see Wesley lunging for us. I tries to create a force field but she is too weak. But I find I didn' need to, because someone mauled him over before he could get to us: Lucas.

He punched and kicked Wesley and Wesley did the same to him. Hiro tugs on my arm to keep me moving but I was determined. I wouldn't budge. My eyes were glued onto the two.

Lucas punches Wesley and dodges his attack, then he takes out his staff, its jem glowing a bright blue color. He raised it up over Wesley.

I gasps. "Lucas, no!"

But it was too late. The electricity went straight through Wesley, right through his heart, killing him. That's when I hear a scream. I look for the source and see Sarah standing there. Tears trail down her cheeks, leaving red, ugly burns.

I gasp, because I know what Sarah's going through. I know the pain, and regret and sadness. But then Sarah's eyes harden and she sends us a hateful look. "Get them!" She yells.

"Everyone, get to Baymax! Hurry!"

They all obey and soon we are flying off. I look down and see looking at me with eyes full of hate. "You'll pay for this, Electra."

I sigh, because I fear I already have. I sent a mean glare at Lucas and his eyes widen, not knowing what he did wrong. Well, he can figure that one out himself, because I certainly won't be helping him.

Hiro touches my arm lightly, as if he's afraid I might break. He hands out my gloves to me. "Here, I knew it wouldn't be good if we left these," He says in a nervous laugh.

I smile politely then put the gloves back on and I instantly feel better, as if I got three days worth of sleep back. I look at Hiro curiously when I see him smiling at me.

"What?" I ask.

Hiro blushes. "N-nothing. t's just... you look a lot better now." He bites his lip. "Not that you looked aweful before, but you were tortured b-but you still looked nice and-"

"Wow, slow down, Anna." I tease, and Hiro's blush darkens. "I've missed you."

Hiro blinks then he smiles. "I missed you too."

**Hiro's POV**

When we get back to the café, I notice Elanna giving Lucas the death glare, but I can't really tell why. Lucas is trying to ignore it, but I can see him squirm every so often wen she gives him an extra hard look. What did he do now?

"I'm so glad you're okay," Honey says to Elanna. "We all are."

She nods. "Thanks."

"I'm so sorry that they did that to you, Elanna," Summer says. "I'm surprised you didn't break."

"What are you saying?" She asks. "That I'm weak?"

Summer shakes her head. "N-no! I-I meant that much pain with your gloves I'm surprised you didn't snap. I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant," Elanna sighs. "I'm sorry. I'm taking my frustrations from someone else out on you."

"You mean your frustration on Sarah?" I guess.

"No, my frustration on Lucas," She says giving him yet another death glare.

Lucas looks at her in shock. "M-me? What did I do?!"

"I told you not to kill Wesley and you did anyways! You disobeyed me!"

"He was going to kill you and capture Hiro!"

"It doesn't matter! You should've listened to me!"

"Doesn't matter? What do you mean 'it doesn't matter'!" Lucas yells. "Of course I matters!"

"Wesley's life mattered!"

"Why? Why did his life matter to you?"

"It didn't matter to me! It matter to Sarah!" Elanna's voice cracks, and I see that pain and regret in her eyes like when she talked about the accident. "When you killed Wesley you ruined her life the way that fire ruined mine!"

Then she flees to upstairs.

The room is completely silent, and I blink.

_Fire?_

I shake my head. I don't have time for this. I lost her once because of her need to be alone, but I'm not loosing her again. If she wants to be alone, she'll have to alone with me.

I walk upstairs, ignoring the calls of those who tell me Elanna needs time. She doesn't need time; she needs a friend.

When I get to my room, I see Elanna sitting on the floor on Tadashi's side of the room. She leans up against his bed and sighs, drawing her knees up to her chest. I walk over to her.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "No, I'm not."

"Want to talk about it?" I ask.

"You wouldn't understand," She mumbles. "No one does."

"Well, maybe if you explained-"

"Hiro, you've never lost the person you were bonded to. Sarah and I have. It hurts."

I gape at her. "Sarah was bonded?"

She nods. "To Wesley. And she was like me. She saw him die right in front of her."

I place my hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, me too."

"No, really. I-"

"You don't understand! Don't even try to say that!" She snaps, tears falling onto her face. "You will never understand. Never!"

I take in a breath and nod. "You're right. I don't understand. I don't know the pain you felt, but seeing you like this hurts me. I don't like seeing you sad." I sit down beside her and pull her closer. "You know you can tell me anything, because I care about you. You know that, right?"

Elanna nods and hugs me tightly. "Hiro?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell anyone what I said."

I smile at her and nod. "Okay."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, everyone! I hope you like this chapter. It's based more on emotion than action, but action will be here soon. Don't worry. But please enjoy this chapter which is more on emotion and romance... sort of. Also, I thank you all who have reviewed my story and is following and/or fravoriting it. Please make sure to leave a review. Thanks, you people... and Electro Lights!**

**Elanna's POV**

_Where am I? I look all around me, but I only see the same thing: Darkness. It's everywhere. It threatens to engulf me as it has everything else around it. I try to feel my way out of the black that entraps me but there is nothing. _

_"Hiro!" I yell, saying the first thing that comes to my mind. "Hiro, are you here?"_

_I hear nothing. It's silent, sold, and dark. And I don't like it._

_"Hiro!" I yell, and then I realize how far away my voice sounds. Something isn't right. Something has to be wrong. "Hiro- Ahh!" I scream as I suddenly feel no ground beneath my feet and gravity pulls me down. I continue to scream as I fall into blackness, until I finally hit solid ground with a thud. _

_I feel no pain, none at all, and that makes sirens go off in my head. I heal quickly, but I still feel pain, and I fell for a long time..._

_"Hello?" I call out. "Is anyone here? Hello?"_

_"...Elanna?"_

_My blood runs cold. No... It can't be. No, this is a dream... It's one of those dreams. No! No! No!_

_"Elanna, is this some sort of trick?" The voice calls out in the dark._

_I grab the roots of my hair and tug painfully, but the thing is, I feel none. "Wake up, Elanna!" I say to myself tugging my hair. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"_

_"Elanna, where are you hiding?" _

_My breath hitches and I whip my head this way and that, trying to find the source of the voice. It seems to be coming from everywhere at once; and yet somehow, it's likes it's coming from absolutely nowhere._

_"El, where are you?"_

_"Don't call me that!" I yell, then I take off running. I don't know where I'm going just as long as it's away from Him. I can't face Him, especially not here._

_"Why are you running?" He asks. "I thought we were friends."_

_I halt, remembering those words, except they were a lot harsher when 772 said them in the real world. Here they sound sad, as if he wants to see me. But I'm not stupid. I've had these dreams before. He seems sweet at first, but then it does a complete 180 and turns into a horrible nightmare, each one worse than the last..._

_"Just... just stay away from me!" I yell. "You need to stay away! For your own good!"_

_"For yours or mine?" I feel a hand on my shoulder and I spin around, and suddenly I can see through the darkness. I can see his face and gasp. He smiles down at me sweetly, but I am shaking in fear. I can't let my guard down, because I know how this will end._

_"Did you miss me?" He asks._

_"Did you miss me?" I repeat._

_"Let's not answer our question with words." He pulls me closer, and I feel uncomfortable. The mission I knew wouldn't do this, even if I wanted Him to. He leans closer to me. So, so close. But before our lips touch I push him away._

_"No, don't." I try to push away but He holds onto me tightly. My eyes widen in fear. No, this isn't Him. Not the man I knew. He would never do this._

_"Why?" He asks playfully, but then his eyes harden and his hand grabs me chin and squeezes hard, yet still I feel no pain. "You seemed just fine kissing me four years ago when you were ten and I was sixteen. What's so different about it now?"_

_"I-I'm sorry," I manage out, and he squeezes me chin tighter, but still I feel nothing._

_"Of course you are," He says sarcastically, "Just as you were sorry when you left me to die in that building."_

_That hurt... a lot. Doesn't he have any idea that I tried to save Him? That I would have died for Him?_

_"Trying isn't enough," He says. "It wasn't for me and I'm sure it won't be enough for Hiro either."_

_My eyes widened. Surely He wouldn't do anything to Hiro, would He? __But then I remind myself that this is my conscience, something created by my own mind to torture me from creating a bond. I have to remind myself that this is not the real mission 772, so what he would do is a mystery. One that I don't want to solve._

_My hands fly up to my hair again and tug at the roots, hoping to cause some pain to wale me from my slumber. "Wake up, Elanna," I mutter to myunconscious self. "Please. Please, wake up."_

_"Oh, no," He says, using his free hand to jerk my hands from my head. "You aren't getting out of this so easily. The only waking up that will be going on is that of the past's."_

_My eyes widen and I try to sake my head but his hand has a death like grip on my jaw. "N-no, please."_

_"Why should I listen to you?" He asks me. "You won't even say my name." Then he pushes me back, and I fall, but the floor has disappeared again, and so has my evil version of 772._

_I don't scream this time, because I fear if I do something worse might happen. It usually does when I scream._

_When I hit the ground again after what seemed like an eternity of falling, a bright light flashes against my eyes, temporarily blinding me. I blink several times until my vision clears. But, when it does, I almost fall over._

_It was night time, and I remember this day clearly. I'm wearing the exact same clothes; standing in the exact same spot. The only difference was that I wasn't thinking the exact same thoughts. _

_I look around frantically. This can't be happening. This cannot be happening!_

_I look around. This is replay of my memory, and it just had to be this one! Where is He?!_

_I swallow, and wonder if I should do it, because I'm a monster, but then I remind myself that this is my dream world, so I wouldn't really be saying it. I open __my mouth to say his name, to call out to Him. But the words never leaves my throat. No sound but a small squeak. I gasp and wrap my hands around my neck._

_What is wrong with my voice? I wonder._

_Then I see Him. He's talking to someone, someone shorter and younger than Him. Someone I recognize, and I recognize the memory as well._

_Oh no. I start to panic. Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! _

_Then he does exactly what he did the first time and ran back in._

_I scream, then try to call out his name but again no sound when I try to speak words. I try to run in after Him, like I did the first time, but I don't move. I try again, but my feet just wouldn't budge. I look down at them and they seem perfectly fine, but when I try to move it's they've been glued to the floor._

_Then, I hear it. The sound of the explosion! Then I find my voice._

_"No!" I scream, but it was already too late. It was always too late. The pain of it all came rushing back to me. Loosing Him, feeling the anger of not being able to save Him. Anger at Lucas for pulling me back, but this time he didn't pull me back. This time I didn't even run in after Him._

_"Liar!" Someone screams behind me._

_I whirl around, because my feet allowed me to move again, too late. But my thoughts come to a screeching halt when I see who is standing before with a look of horror, pain, and hatred of his face._

_"H-Hiro?" I stutter._

_"Liar! He yells at me. "You said you ran in after him. You said you tried to save him. You lied! You did nothing!"_

_"No, Hiro. please-"_

_"No, you don't get to speak! You lied to me." His voice is full of anger and pain, and I feel like I'm to break. "You lied to me and to Him! I hate you!"_

_Then he shoves me down, and then I feel actual pain. He kicks me, and I want to cry but I know this isn't really Hiro._

_"Oh, really?" He asks reading my thoughts. "How do you know I won't be like this when I find out? How do you know?" Then he grabs me and jerks me to my feet. "You're right," He says. "You don't deserve happiness."_

_Then he pushes me back, and again the floor disappears and I fall into blackness._

I wake up screaming.

**Hiro's POV**

I wake up when I hear a scream. I jump back in fright, and unfortunately, a little too far back because I fall off my bed. I look over on Tadashi's side of the room where Elanna fell asleep on the floor.

Her arms flail out and her legs kick at something that's not there, but I can tell by her screams that she doesn't know that. I get up and run over to her. I grab her shoulders and shake her, trying to wake her up as quickly as possible. Suddenly, Tony and Summer appear out of nowhere, and they grab Elanna and start to shake her as well.

Then Summer gets up the nerve and slaps her, jolting her awake. Elanna blink a few times then rubs her face.

"Hey!" She yells. "Who slapped me?!"

Tony and Summer exchange a look then they both point at me.

I blink. "Woah, what? No I didn't."

Elanna just rolls her eyes. "Whatever." She rubs her eyes then sleepily looks up at Summer and Tony. "What is it? What's going on?"

They shake their heads. "Nothing," Tony replies. "We just heard you scream so we came down to wake you up."

I look at Tony curiously. "Came down? This is the top floor, where were you two?"

They both look upwards. "Hiding on the ceiling."

"Why?" Elanna asks.

"Because your aunt doesn't trust you two to be alone in a room anymore," Summer tells me. "You know, after... recent incidents."

I blush at remembering the mall, but either they were kind enough to leave me be or just didn't notice because they didn't say anything.

"So, I was having a bad dream?" Elanna asks.

We all nod. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, you two can go back downstairs now," She says. "We no longer acquire your services."

"But Miss Cass said-"

"Who are you more afraid of, someone who can beat you with a broom, or someone who can make one of you shaped like a broom to beat the other person with?"

Summer opens her mouth to speak but with the glare Elanna was sending her she shuts it quickly before rushing downstairs with Tony, leaving us both there alone.

Elanna smiles with satisfaction, but I see a bit sadness in her eyes, and I don't even have to ask her what her nightmare was about.

"You okay?" I ask.

Elanna looks at me and nods. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a bad dream."

Then why is something telling me that it wasn't 'just a bad dream'?

"And besides," She adds, "it's what I get for sleeping when I should have already been awake protecting you."

I frown. How is it even when has a nightmare about the person she cared about-well, still cares about-she says she deserves it. What exactly did she do to make herself think that?

"Well, since there hasn't been that many attacks lately, you wanna go do something?"

She looks at me curiously. "Like what?"

I shrug. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

She gives me a blank look.

"You don't have many hobbies, do you?"

She shakes her head. "We Electro Lights don't get that much free time, remember?"

I laugh. "Yeah, I remember. So, what do you think you would want to do?"

She shrugs. "I don't know."

I smile and stand. "Well, then, let's go find out."

We walk downstairs and leave the café, ignoring Aunt Cass's questions of where we were off to. Elanna smiles with excitement, and I wonder if she ever did any of this with 772 before, but I don't ask, because I want her to feel happy, even if it will only last so long.

"So, is there anything you think you might like?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. I've went bowling once, and played tennis, but that's about it. And both times I failed, miserably," She laughs. "But it was still fun."

"Would you like to do that?"

Her smile fades then she sighs and shakes her head. "No, I'd rather not." Her smile returns. "I'd rather do another first with you, like with the stars." Her comment makes me smile.

We continue to walk down the street until I see Elanna looking at the dance class window. She blinks.

"What are they doing?" She asks.

"Dancing."

She looks at curiously. "Dancing?"

I nod. "Yeah, haven't you ever danced before?"

She shakes her head.

"Huh..."

"What?"

I shrug. "Nothing, I just thought since you did all these missions you'd have to go to all these dinner parties and stuff. You know, like in those spy movies."

She smirks. "Well, Hiro, I am not a spy. And I'm also not thirty, so the dinner parties aren't really my thing yet."

"Yet," I say.

She smiles. "I wonder if they'll teach one dance..." She smirks again. "I need practice for the dinner parties."

I roll my eyes then follow her in. I don't really care for dancing all that much, but for Elanna, and her soon to be dinner parties. The dance director, teacher, whatever you want to call him agrees, and says he'll teach us a dance, but I think he knew how much I don't like dancing, because he makes us do something called a waltz. That's what kings and queens do, not fourteen year olds. (A/N: Please note I am not trying to offend those who do the waltz)

He shows us the steps slow at first then speeds up. We both have a hard time keeping up with the pace and remembering the right steps, but soon we start to get the hang of it, but for some reason we don't seem to be doing it quite right.

"What are we doing wrong?" Elanna asks. "We're doing all the steps right, right?"

"Yes," The instructor says, "but you're two far apart," He nudges us closer together. "You need to be closer."

He continues to push closer until we are practically on top of each other. In other words, we were really close. I blush, hard, and Elanna does as well.

The instructor just smiles. "Now try."

I take in a shaky breath and we both continue to do the steps, and we did them perfectly. ANd as I see the instructor's smile I wonder if he was telling the truth when he said he just randomly picked this dance out for us.

"Great, now you two know how to waltz."

When we leave, Elanna says, "If I have to get that close to someone to waltz, I'd rather just sit out."

I chuckle. "So, what else do you want to do?" I ask.

She shrugs. "What do you want to do?"

I open my mouth to reply but close it again when I see our friends heading this way.

"Hey, you two," Honey Lemon greets. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh, just trying new things," Elanna replies with a smirk, and I look down to hide my blush.

"Oh, really? That's great, because we were just about to take the Electric Five roller skating."

Elanna stops smirking and crosses her arms. "What?"

"Roller skating," Honey repeats. "Would you like to come along."

"No, I mean yes, but what did you just call my team?"

_Oh, crap. Busted..._

"Oh, uh... sorry."

Elanna narrows her eyes. "Don't ever call us that again." Then she smiles. "And of course I'll go roller skating, but I have one question."

"What is it?" GoGo asks.

"What exactly is roller skating?"

**Elanna's POV**

Ah, so this is roller skating. It would be a lot more fun if I could keep my balance longer than five seconds. It's sad really. I can ride an Electro board going faster than the speed of light and not even flinch, yet I can't stay up for an entire minute just standing with shoes with wheels.

"Need some help?" Hiro asks as he whizzes past me.

I blush and give him a small smile. "Am I that bad?"

He shrugs. "Yeah. Sorry, but it's true."

I grab his arm to keep myself steady. "It's alright. If you would have told me I wasn't that bad I'd be mad at you for lying."

"So, I made the right choice?" He asks.

I smirk. "Maybe, I'll have to think about it," I joke. "So, you going to help me or what?"

Hiro smiles then grabs a hold of my arm, then he pushes off his foot and instructs me to do the same. I try, but then almost fall.

I sigh. "I'm no good at this."

"No, but you just have to keep practicing at it."

I give him a sly smile. "You're very blunt today, aren't you?"

He looks at me with triumph. "I learned from the best."

I roll my eyes. "Oh, please. Come on, let's see if I can get the hang of this."

After a few more tries-well, ten give or take a few-I finally start to get the hang of it. Although I still slip and almost break my neck every so often.

"There you go," Hiro says.

"Yeah, but I'll never be as good as you guys." I look over to the Big Hero 6, who is pretty good at it, and GoGo is spinning circles around them.

"Just keep trying. So, do you like roller skating?"

I nod. "Yeah, it's fun, and since I'm Electro Light I won't have bruises from all those falls."

Hiro laughs, and I smile. I like to see him laugh. It does remind me of Him, but the good memories, and I must be human than I thought, because I feel that sadness and joy at the same time.

"Why are frowning?" Hiro asks, concern filling his eyes. "What's wrong?"

I hadn't realized I had been frowning, so I shake my head and give him a smile. "Nothing, just to deep in thought."

He doesn't seem concerned, but I give him a knowing look and he sighs, then he skates ahead of me, leaving me to skate by myself with no one to talk to. I groan.

_Good job, idiot. This was supposed to be a fun day and you just had to think of Him! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

Before I could continue scolding myself, a couple of boys rush pass me quickly, but not before pushing me down and laughing about it.

"Hey!" Hiro yells, but they're already gone to the other side of the skating rink. He, Honey and Zoey skate over to me.

"Are you okay?" Honey asks as she and Hiro helps me stand.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say as I dust myself off. Stupid humans.

"You sure?" Hiro asks.

I giggle. "Hiro, if memory serves me right, I've been hit my car, thrown off a building and gotten my gloves stabbed through with an arrow and much, much more and still survived." I give a reassuring look. "Getting pushed down by a couple of idiots doesn't hurt me any."

He sighs then nods. "Alright, come on. You still need practice." Then he grabs my hand and pulls me around the rink, and I laugh in glee. This is the most fun I've had in forever... well, about five months, but trust me, it feels like forever.

I smile at my friends, and y smile back. I look at my team, but they're too busy having fun to notice me and Hiro. For the first time a while, everything seems perfectly fine. Then it hits me, or well, I hit it. And by 'it' I mean the floor.

I let out an 'oof' as my back hits the hard floor of the skating rink, and another as Hiro falls on top of me. My eyes widen, and we both blush. Flip us and this would be a major Deja vu moment.

"Hey, get a room!" Someone yells.

Hiro quickly gets off of me, and I look around for the voice, and I don't have to look very far, because I see that they are the ones who pushed me down before. I growl angrily, actually showing my teeth. Push me down once, I'll try not to punch you. Twice, be thankful Hiro's with me. Push Hiro down, you're dead meat.

I unlace my roller skates, take them off and hand them to Hiro.

"Hold these," I say as I stand.

"What are you going to do?" Hiro asks.

"Nothing that'll get me into too much trouble," I reply before walking over to the idiots who pushed Hiro and me over.

They gave me fake feared looks, and I smirk on the inside. They may not be afraid of me, but they should be.

"Oh, look," One of them taunts. I guess he's their leader. "It seems the girl is the tough one."

_Oh, you have no idea. _

I look at him with narrowed eyes. "You will apologize for pushing me and my boyfriend over and you will not do it, or there will be consequences, understood?"

I raise a brow when they laugh. "Consequences?" One asks. "You're joking, right?"

"Does this face look like it's joking to you?"

"Feisty, aren't you?" The leader says reaching out to grab my arm, but I slap him away.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

"Oh, yeah? Who's going to stop me, from pushing you down or touching you?" He snickers. "You? Your boyfriend?"

That's it! I take a step closer to him. This teenager is already taller than me, and the fact that he has roller skates on and I'm just wearing socks doesn't help either. So, I can't hit him flat-footed. So I jump then punch him in the face. He falls to the floor.

Everyone around looks at m in shock, and I smile. I didn't hit him hard, just enough to knock some sense into him.

"You will leave us be when my friends and I come here, because that was not by best I've got. Not by a long shot." Then I turn and walk back to Hiro.

"I think we're done here," I say grabbing my roller skates from him.

He nods. "Yeah," He gives me and impressed smile, and I beam. "I think we are."

**Later... Still Elanna's POV**

"So, you have fun today?" Hiro asks me.

I nod. "That was fun. I wish we could do this more often."

He smiles. "Me too."

"Today was a day of firsts. And it wasn't in hurting anyone."

"Well, you did punch someone," Hiro reminds me, and I roll my eyes.

"Oh, please."

"What?" He laughs. "You did!"

"Yeah, but it wasn't my first time punching a human, or anything." I say.

"Oh, I know." Hiro nods enthusiastically, and I laugh.

"You know this is also a day of seconds too."

He gives me a confused look and I blush. "This wasn't the first day we've feel on top of each other," I giggle.

Hiro turns red and buries his face in his hands, and I laugh a bit harder. A minute later he looks back up, still red, and I'm sure I am too.

I smile. This was the end of a good-no, great day. And I don't really want it to end, but I know if I have too many of these days, I won't want the real ones of fighting and protecting, so still welcome its end. It will be a good memory, like the ones I had with mission 772.

And I remembered the bad dream that started the day. The one that made Hiro want me to have some fun. I'm not thankful I had it, but I am glad I had fun. But I still wish the dream never entered into my mind, because it would haunt during quiet times of the day, or late at night when sleep wouldn't come to me, just as the others had, but right now, I was happy. And I intend to stay like this and have this feeling in me for as long as possible.

**Yeah, fluff stuff! Okay, just so you know I will have action very soon! Yay! So, those who like the action, never fear. It will be here soon. It is coming! Thanks guys. I love you all! Please leave a review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, guys, what's up? I hope you like this chapter and please make sure to leave a review. Oh, and please READ THE AUTHOR NOTES! Why? Because the next few ones will tell you some pretty important stuff that you would probably like to know if you like this story. **

**Thanks,**

**Aqua Elsa**

**Elanna's POV**

I use my hand to cover my mouth to keep the strangled sob from escaping my throat as hot tears burn down my face. I've tries to stop, but the tears still come even after I wake. It hurts, worse than ever before. It hurt so bad but no one can know. No one can hear.

I bite down on one of my fingers so hard it starts to bleed, but I do it to keep down an extra loud sob threatening to escape. I can't... I won't awake Hiro from his slumber with my cries. He looks so peaceful, and even I, a monster, doesn't want to wake him.

I watch the rise and fall of his chest and try to calm myself down. But the more I watch him, the harder I cry, because I am reminded of that stupid, stupid mistake.

_But, it seems everything somehow or someway reminds me of that._

Sunlight filters through the curtained window, and I look at the clock. It's almost six A.M. How long had I been up? How long had I been crying? It doesn't matter. Hiro will be getting up soon, so I will have to have my tears dried and my water burns gone by then.

Well, I know something new from all of this. The myths were right. The dreams, the voices, the guilt, it does get worse. So, so much worse. I've never cried after I woke up. I've never felt so haunted by their words. Tears begin to fall once more when I look back at Hiro, and I tell myself over and over again that it's not real. That wasn't him, neither of them, but still I cry. I can't lose him. I won't lose him.

I sniffle and wipe a tears from my face, although there are still several breaths to calm myself down, and no that I am, another emotion hits me, one that takes place of the sadness, but this one isn't much better: Fear.

I can feel something is wrong. This isn't fear of my dream; this is real fear. I know something is wrong. My fingers clench into fists as I think of all the different things that could be wrong. A R.O.T.E. attack is in the number one spot. I start to breath a little quicker and look around at the window, but see nothing, and yet I can still feel it.

Oh, good God, what is wrong with me?

"Are you done yet?"

I let out a small yelp then slip on my gloves. I spin around ready to attack and see Lucas standing at the staircase with an unamused look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper/yell. "You could wake Hiro up."

"Um, I could hear you sobbing from downstairs, not at the café, but downstairs. If this kid could sleep through that, though, my talking doesn't hurt anything."

I glare at him, but he just rolls his eyes. Hiro stirs and mumbles something in his sleep, and Lucas motions downstairs, and I nod. As Lucas walks downstairs, I go over to Hiro and push a strand of messy hair away from his face. Another tear falls, and I wince, but then I smile.

"Sweet dream, Hiro," I bend down and kiss his forehead. "Or, even better, no dreams at all," Then I walk downstairs in the kitchen where Lucas is.

"What do you want?" I ask him. It came out a bit harsher than I intended, but I don't care, and apparently, neither does Lucas.

He shrugs. "Nothing, I just wanted to know why you were crying."

I cross my arm and scoff. "Why do you care?"

"Care is a strong word."

I roll my eyes. "Of course it is."

"You never cry," Lucas says, "not like that. The last time I heard you cry like that was when-"

"When He died," I snap, then my voice softens. "Yeah, I know."

"Why?"

I shrug. "It's getting worse," I reply. "But don't worry, it won't happen again."

Lucas blinks. "That's not it."

I look at him in confusion. "What?"

"That's not it," He repeats.

"What do you mean, 'that's not it'? The bond, the voices, the nightmares, it's getting worse. That's why I cracked." I hate to admit that, even to Lucas, who knows more about me than he should, but it's true. I slipped, lost my grip. I couldn't do it...

"Yeah, but that's not it." I open my mouth to speak, but Lucas starts again. "It might be partially the reason but it's not the main one."

"Then, pray tell, what is?"

He looks at me more seriously. "You're becoming more human."

Again confusion sets over me. "I'm sorry, what?"

"That's why. You're becoming more human."

I blink. IS it true? Am I becoming more human? And, if so, do I see it as a good thing or a bad one?

"Um, since I got Hiro as my mission, I guess."

"No, it's been since you got your first protector mission, even before you bonded with Him." Lucas sighs. "You've been becoming humanized since you were eight, but it's never been this bad."

I scoff. "This bad? What's that supposed to mean?" Then I stiffen. "Do you feel that?"

"It means it's gotten worse," Lucas replies, ignoring my last question. "If someone else finds out and tells the Queen-"

"Do you feel that?" I repeat.

He looks at me curiously. "Feel what?"

"I-I'm not sure... but I can feel that... that something isn't right. Something feels... wrong."

He looks at me blankly then sighs and buries his face in his hands. "You're even worse than I thought, now your paranoid."

I growl. "No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you're always paranoid, so that's not a human thing," He says with a shrug.

"I'm not paranoid. Something is wrong," I insist.

Lucas raises a brow. "Whatever."

I scowl. "I'm going to the roof." Then I leave.

When I reach the roof, that strangle feeling still doesn't leave. Maybe I am being paranoid. Maybe I am becoming more human, but really, is that a bad thing? I never really did get a chance to live a real life. I only have three days that I don't even remember... so maybe it's not such a bad thing.

Or is it? What if the effects my job? What if, because of this I can't keep Hiro safe? I gasp. What if...

I pause. I really am being paranoid.

I groan and put my face in my hands. "Great," I mumble. Then, I here a sound... footsteps. I hear them all the time, but these are close, and loud, as if someone is on the roof with me. I slowly stand from the spat I was sitting in and my gloves begin to glow softly.

"Hello?" I ask, and just as I suspected, no answer.

"Hiro, is that you?" I ask, knowing fully that Hiro is still asleep. But though I know that, whoever is with me may not. "Hiro?"

Then from behind a couple of boxes walks out Lucas, and I give a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's just you."

"Yeah, who did you think it would be?"

I stop for a moment and look at Lucas curiously. "Is something wrong with your voice? It seems... off."

"Oh, uh, yeah, it's just being weird."

I don't like that answer, but still I tuck that thought away in my mind. "Was there something you needed or..."

He shakes his head. "No, just decided to come up here."

"After I told you I was coming up here?"

"Um... yes."

Now I know something isn't right. Electro Lights don't just go talk to another Electro Light for no given reason. Something is mot definitely wrong.

"So, there's no reason for you to be up here?" I ask questionably.

He just shrugs.

"Can I ask you a question, Lucas?"

"You just did," He answers, and I give him a death glare, then he shrugs. "Sure."

"When we were talking inside, you said you heard me doing something all the way downstairs. Do you remember what it was?"

I see Lucas shift uncomfortably. "Well, you already know-"

"But I want you to tell me, in exact words." I try to keep my voice from becoming to suspicious, but it's hard. It's hard to keep from throwing an electricity ball at him right now.

"You were uh, screaming... in your sleep," He says. "You were having nightmares."

_Wrong answer._

He tries to take a step toward me but I step back. "What is it?" He asks.

I clench my fist. "You're not Lucas."

I see his expression change completely. Then I hear something from behind me, and I turn to look and see a R.O.T.E. agent. I shouldn't have looked back, because I let down my guard. I turned to look back at the imposter, but I was punched in the face and I fell to the ground. When I look up, I see 'Lucas; change into a R.O.T.E. who had a long device trailing up his left arm. It had been used to change his appearance, and if that was done without any help, what on other did they need Hiro to build?

I didn't have anymore time to think on it because I was kicked on my side. I roll over and try to get up but I'm kicked again.

"Don't have anyone to save you now, do you, Electra?"

I gasp. Sickenly sweet voice.

"We asked you to join us," Sarah says. "We tried to appeal to your senses. We kept you alive, but now you're just an obstacle, and the people I work for doesn't like it when things get in their way."

_So, there is more than one person in command._

I groan as I'm kicked again, and I roll over. Before they get a chance to do that again, I touch a wire nearby and zap to the other side of the building.

Sarah growls. "It's not going to be so easy this time."

"Yeah," I say, "this time I won't run and let you live."

She lunges for me and a few others do as well. I grab one of them and kick him in the stomach before throwing him into another Electro Light. I duck one's blow and kick her legs out from under her then kick her in the face. Someone punches me, but I recover and block her as she tries to kick my side. I grab her hair then use her as a shield as a human agent tries to stab me with a knife, then I throw her off the building as a discarded waste.

I block an Electro Light's blow but a that stupid human stabs my side. I give out a small give and touch the wound as my fingers get coated in blood, but already has it begun to clot.

I kick the knife from the human's hand and kick him backwards, and when he hits the ground he stays there, but the other Electro Lights don't. They get up ready to fight again and I know what I have to do.

I try to punch Sarah but she blocks. She blocks my kick as well, but she doesn't block when I throw an electricity ball at her and she flies back into another human. And Electro Light R.O.T.E. grabs my hair and tries to pull me back as a human comes at me with a knife, but I grab her head with both hands and flip her over, and she is the one that gets stabbed.

When I push her body away, the human cuts my face. I growl then try to punch him, but ducks, and cuts my face again. I kick his knee and he falls, then I kick his face and grab his knife from him. He tries to grab it back and, since he wants it so badly, I shove it in his hand.

An electricity bolt hits me hard, and I fall back. The try to kick me but I get up before they can. I kick one and punch another but I know that isn;t enough. I create an electricity ball and throw it. It hits one right in the chest and as I focus hard enough, it kills them.

I grab one by the neck and crush their throat. I do feel sorry for them, but it was their choice, and they tried to kill me first. Another one comes and knocks me to the ground with an electricity bolt, but I knock her feet out from under her and she hits the ground too. I stand then kick her over and over until she ceases to move.

I get ready for more, more punches, more blows, more kicks and knives and weapons, but then I see there is none left. I did it.

Except, there was one person standing before me. One person left.

"You know, you would make a good R.O.T.E." Sarah says. "It's too bad I'm going to kill you."

I smirk. "In your dreams, traitor."

She lungs at me, but I side step and dodge her. She growls. "I thought you said you weren't running."

"Did that look like running to you?"

But she doesn't answer, instead she goes at me again, and this time I block her and punch her in the face. She falls to the ground.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Oh, really?" Because right now it seems that I'm winning."

She glares at me. "Not for long."

Sarah stands again and races over to me. She kicks me, and I punch her, but she blocks. She grabs my wrist then kicks me knees and I fall to the ground. she tries to kick me but I grab her foot and twist her ankle, and then she falls, and I kick her. I stand and kick, but she blocks.

Sarah stands but I punch her again, and she staggers backwards. She looks like she is about to come at me again but I hold up a hand.

"I don't know why you keep fighting. I've already lost."

"You killed the person I was bonded to!" She yells.

"And a fire killed mine!" I sigh. "And I didn't kill Wesley, Lucas did. And I told him not to and he disobeyed me."

"He was still apart of your team. You are their leader. It is your responsibility."

"Maybe so, but we have won and you have lost. No matter how many you send we will always defeat you."

She smiles wickedly. "Oh, really?" Then she looks behind her and I do as well, and I gasp.

R.O.T.E. agents everywhere. One the roof tops. In the streets. In the buildings. There were tons of them.

"So, Elanna," Sarash says, "Are you going to run now?"

I don't run, but I go inside. I have to alert the others. When I enter into the window of Hiro's room, he is changing. And if this were any other time I might care, but in this situation I don't. But apparently Hiro does, because when he sees me he blushes.

"Elanna!" He yells.

I run over to him, grab the shirt in his hands and shove it on him. "No time for decency, Hiro. We have to move." I grab his hand and pull him downstairs.

"What-what is it?" He asks. "What's wrong?"

"I'll explain in a minute, but right now I need to alert my team."

I go into the café and whistle, and though everyone looks at me, only my team and the Big Hero 6 come forward.

"Elanna, do you see how many R.O. are out there?" Summer asks.

"Yes, I know, and-"

"What are we going to do?" Honey Lemon asks.

"I'm getting to that, so if you would just listen-"

"We need to run," Tony says. "It's the only way."

"Please," I say, "let me speak."

"Where could we run?" Zoey asks. "They're everywhere."

"Shut up!" I yell, and that grabs there attention. "I have a plan if you would just listen."

"Elanna," Hiro asks calmly, "Are we running."

I sigh and shake my head. "No, this ends here."

**Only Elanna POV this time guys, sort. But don't worry, the next will probably be only Hiro's. It's getting closer to the end of the 1st story in this Electro Light series, so keep watching for more. Thank you all and please leave a review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**PLEASE READ THIS AND AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!**

**Hello, everyone. Please know that I am so sorry for any tears that I may cause in this chapter! Also, I want to say that you're in for a treat, but that would be a lie. But, you're definitely in for something. Please know that there will be more. I will not leave you hanging and I will get the next update as soon as possible!**

**Thank you and please leave a review!**

**Hiro's POV**

I fidget as I sit on the couch inside. I don't like it that Elanna is out there fighting, while I am inside safe and sound, but she insisted, and she gave me one of her gloves and said that if they were defeated, to get as far away as possible and find another Electro Light and tell them what happened. So, I would get a new protector.

But I don't want a new protector. I want to be out there with Elanna. Those things aren't people, and it may sound wrong but I will gladly knock them down if I could. I just don't want her to be out there alone.

"She'll be fine," GoGo says as if reading my mind. "She's probably done this hundred of times before."

I seriously doubt that, but I don't voice my opinion. I know my team is just as nervous and scared as I am, but they just don't want o say it. But we all remember when we had to run to the mall because ten R.O.T.E.s were put there, but out there was way more than ten, and we all know it.

I push back the curtain and look out the window. Everyone is running around like madmen, but my eyes only search for one. And I see the glimpse of white leather. I gasp as I see her. Already she has cuts and bruises on her face and neck, and probably more on her body but her suit covers them up.

I turn to my team. "We need to be out there helping," I say.

Honey shakes her head. "Hiro, we can't. We can't risk getting you captured."

"But if they die we really have no chance of escape," I say. "The Electric Five need us out there."

"No, they don't," Wasabi argues.

"It's five against hundreds. They could use all the help they can get."

"Not if the help could get them distract and/or killed," GoGo says. "Hiro, they are doing their job and protecting you. Let them do it."

"Protecting me isn't their job," I correct her. "Their job is to keep my knowledge out of R.O.T.E.s' hands. IF they really did their job, they would have killed me already."

Everyone looks at me with shocked expressions, but deep down they all know it's the truth. They all know if Elanna really wanted to do her job right, she would have already succeeded in this mission by eliminating me. But she hasn't. Because she cares, and she has a debt to repay, whatever that means.

"But Hiro, those... creatures are a lot stronger than us," Honey says. "They could kill you."

"All the stuff we've done as heros could have killed us, but we still did it," I reply with a shrug.

"But-"

"But nothing," I interrupt, my words coming out harsh and cold. "I know the chances of us winning are slim, but it's even more so with just them out there. I want it to be if we go down we're dragging them down with us." I give them a hard glare, and shocked expressions again litter their faces. "And it may not be the same for you, but Elanna's doing this to protect me then I want to help, and nothing you can say will stop me."

I start to walk down stairs but Fred's hand grabs my shoulder. I turn around and push him away.

"I just told you, nothing-"

"I'm not stopping you," Fred says cutting me off. "I'm coming with you."

I blink and it takes me a minute to process what he said. "Really?"

Fred nods. "You're right. If we go down, we're taking them down with us," He pauses. "But really, I'd just rather us not go down, but still let's do this!" He raises his arms up in the air and I chuckle. Then Honey Lemon steps forward.

"I'm coming too," She says.

Then GoGo. "Count me in."

Wasabi sighs. "I guess you can drag me along as well."

Then Baymax steps forward. "I would like to help."

I give them all wide smile that soon turns into a smirk. "Then let's suit up," I say. "We have a job to do."

After we had our suits on and were ready, we race downstairs. I suddenly hear the shatter of glasse and a cry of pain, and I quicken my pace. I reach downstairs and see Elanna inside the café with broken glass all around her and other costumers.

"Elanna, what are you doing out there?!" Aunt Cass shrieks. "And what are you wearing?"

She doesn't answer but instead pulls out of the chunk of glass that had embedded itself into her arm as she had been thrown into the window. She winces in pain but tries not show it. The wound heals within thirty seconds or so, and she stands up. Aunt Cass looks at her with shock and fear.

"What did you just do?" She asks.

"It's something creatures like me do," Elanna replies as she shoves her one glove back on her hand.

"Cr-creatures?"

"Yeah, it's pretty sad to know your nephew's first girlfriend isn't even human," Then she ran out-through the broken window and not the door-before Aunt Cass reply.

"Okay, come on. Let's go!" I yell.

I run past Aunt Cass, but her hand grabs my shoulder. "Hiro, did you hear just hear what Elanna just said?" She asks with wide eyes. "Did you... did you just see that?"

"Yeah, Aunt Cass, but I don't have time to talk right now." I try to run out because her hand still has my shoulder.

"You know?"

"Yes, but I have to go." I jerk free from her grasp and get onto Baymax. "Baymax, wings," I say.

"Wait, Hiro, you're the Big Hero 6?" Aunt Cass asks finally noticing my suit.

I nod. "Yep, that's right." I look back at the armored up robot. "Baymax, thrusters."

Then we take off.

"Wait, Hiro!"

**Elanna's POV**

"Big Hero 6, go!"

My eyes widen a bit after a sab another Electro Light. Did I just hear what I think I just heard? I see a yellow electro mag suspicion disk fly past me. I did hear what I just heard.

_Oh, no. _My mind screams. _Oh, no, no, no, no, no!_

I block a R.O.T.E.'s attack then punch him before kicking him down. While he is down I look around frantically. Please, please, please let him be out here.

"Baymax, rocket fist!" A familiar voice yells.

Well, it seems that prayer wen unanswered.

Baymax lands beside me and Hiro jumps off. He looks over at me and I glare at him.

"Hiro!" I yell. "What are you doing here?!"

"What does it look like?" He asks sarcastically. "I'm helping you out."

"I told you to stay inside where you'd be safe," I say through gritted teeth. Why does he have to be so stubborn.

"But you're out here, and someone needs to help," He says, and I flinch. But I don't have to dwell on it, because that R.O.T.E. Electro Light I knocked down is back up. He tries to lung at me, but Hiro does some karate kick and knocks him down. I look at him with surprise and a bit of impress.

He hands me my other glove. "You probably need this."

I take and slip it on my hand. "Alright, you can stay and fight or whatever, just stay near me at all times, got it?"

He nods. Then he punches some R.O.T.E. They seems to be everywhere. Then Baymax sends a rocket fist and knocks over three or four and I send a electricity ball at them. It hits one in the heart and kills them.

I look around and see the Big Hero 6 fighting along side my team. None of hem seems to be killing, but they are stopping or slowing them down while my team finishes the job. I cringe when I really think about that, but I shake my head. It was their choice. We're only doing what we have to.

One of Sarah's closest R.O.T.E. agents grabs Hiro, but suddenly GoGo is there and throws one her disks and it hits his hand. The agent cries in pain and releases Hiro and Hiro punches him down and I throw a knife into the agent to finish the job.

Then I see a magnetized gun... pointed directly at Hiro! "Hiro, look out!" I yell and push him out of the way. I create a force feild to keep it from hitting me but it breaks, but it misses me, and I hit the ground.

Hiro gasps and runs over to me. "Are you alright? Did you get hit?"

I shake my head. "No, if I had been I wouldn't be able to stand," I replay as he helps me to my feet. I scan every one around to find the hand that held the magnetized gun, and no surprise comes to me when I see it is Sarah.

"Did you really think you could win?" Sarah asks. "You never were strong with your force fields."

I growl then lung. She tries to shoot me again but I duck just in time. It hits one of her own agents, and I see the R.O.T.E. falls to the ground and shrink up in a ball. Within a minute the agent was dead, and I swallow but keep running. I kick the gun from her hand before she can aim at me and then I kick her in the face.

I look around and see Hiro and Baymax fighting more R.O.T.E. agents, so I turn my attention back to Sarah. But when I do she punches me in the face, and I stagger backwards. She tries to do it again but I block with a force field and this time it doesn't crack or break. I kick her in the shin, but it doesn't faze her. I kick her again, but this in the time in the side, and she grunts in pain, but her eyes show nothing, like always. They are cold. She pushes me back with an electricity bolt.

She walks toward me and I suddenly grab her shoulder and whirl her around to where her back is facing me. Then, I push myself up and kick her back with all my might. I let go of her shoulders and she flies back into the crowd of scared humans and evil R.O.T.E.s.

I look around to find Hiro and I see him on the ground with Byamax helping him up. I look at him with fear and rush over to him and touch his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I ask. "Did you get hurt?"

He shakes his head. "No, I'm fine," He says as he dusts himself off. "Baymax has already scanned me, even though I told him not to. But I'm fine."

"It is true," Baymax says. "Hiro has sustained no physical injuries."

I nod. "Alright, then let's get to it."

As soon as the words leave my mouth, Summer appears, but not the way I would like. She has been thrown by a R.O.T.E agent.

"Summer!" I yell and help her to her feet. She has multiple bruises and cuts, and though they are already beginning to heal, I don't like seeing her hurt. I turn around and see a R.O.T.E coming toward the both of us. I let go of her and run toward the agent. He tries to throw an electricity bolt at me but I dodge, then punch him down before kicking at least five times. He then throw an electricity ball at him head, and he's gone.

I wonder why I feel sad about this, and I realize that Lucas was right; I am becoming more human. I shudder then run back over to Summer, who has healed most of her injuries.

"You okay now?" I ask, and she nods.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do it on my own," She mutters, and I pat her shoulder gently.

"It's okay, just go back to work," I say, and she obeys and run back into the crowd of people and Electro Lights, ready to fight once more.

I start to run to an unsuspecting R.O.T.E. but a bold of electricity hits my back, knocking me down. But not for long, because a second I am back on my feet, looking around for the agent that did that. It isn't Sarah, and that actually surprises me. It's just another evil traitorous Electro Light.

He walks toward me slowly, and I get into a battle stance, my gloves begin to glow its regular blueish hue. He laughs at me. "You really think you can stop us?" He asks.

"We're about to find out," I say. Why is he doing small talk? He is much weaker than me. He may not think so, but he is. He must think he's the best one around.

He laughs again. "Your gloves won't save you this time, Electra."

And that gives me an idea. A good one, at that.

The agent smirks then lungs at me, but he doesn't even to touch me, because Fred suddenly jumps out of nowhere and crushes him with one of his gravity crushes. I send him a grateful look.

"Thank, Fred."

He nods through the suit. "No problem." Then he jumps off and crushes some more R.O.T.E.s. I look around for my mission 773. And I see him and Baymax fighting some more of our enemies.

"Hiro!" I call out. He looks over at me and I motion him over to me. Another enemy tries to attack but I punch him and knee him in the gut, and he hunches over.

Hiro and Baymax comes over to me. "What is it?' He asks.

"I have an idea to get rid of the R.O.T.E.s, well, most of them, but I need your help," I say.

Hiro looks at me with excitement. "Sure, what do you need me to do."

"You know how my gloves are my are my greatest strength and weakness, well, they were once Electro Lights like me, so they had an accessory too," I explain. "I need you to go back to that warehouse or building or whatever it is you found me and look around to find theirs."

"But you said they didn't need them anymore."

"Yeah, they don't need them to use enhance their powers, but if you completely destroy them, like, burn it to ashes, or crush it into a thousand tiny pieces, then it will kill them. You have to completely and utterly destroy them. They won't have everyone's but they will be most of them's." I give Hiro a wide eyes look. "Do you think you can do it?"

He blinks then smirks. "I don't think I can. I know I can."

**Hiro's POV**

I fly through the air full speed on Baymax toward that building. I can hear Elanna speak through the speakers in my helmet.

"Do you know what to do?" She asks the one hundredth time.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "Yes, destroy the accessories. Obliterate them. I got it, El."

I hear Elanna gasp, then a few seconds of silence. "Please don't call me that."

I give her a weird look, although she can't see it. Why does she do this now? I roll my eyes again. Sometimes she can be so weird.

"So, what will you do with the ones who's accessories aren't here?" I ask.

"What do thi- Just a second," I hear sounds of flesh impacting on flesh, then a few groans of pain before silence, and fear hits my heart.

"Elanna?" I ask in a shaky voice.

A few more seconds of silence.

"I'm here," She final replies, and I give out a sigh of relief. "As I was saying, what do you think?"

I chuckle and shake my head. "I'll talk to you later," I say as we reach we the building.

"Alright, see you soon," She says, then everything goes silent.

We fly trough an open window, then when we land I get off of Baymax. No one is around, and I wonder if they actually thought this through. I mean, leave the one thing that could kill you in a matter of minutes unprotected. Seriously? I look around but only see some chairs, one of which was the one Elanna was chained to, and I see the large computer screen they had used to talk to me and the rest of the Big Hero 6 team, but no accessories.

"Come on, Baymax," I say. "Let's keep looking."

Baymax goes one way and I go the other. I go up those weird stairs that are just there for those on top to look down at people, and again I am disappointed when I see nothing of value.

_Where the heck did they keep them?_

"Hiro," Baymax says from the bottom of the stairs. "It appears I may have found something."

I can feel a smile form on my lips and my eyes light up. I run downstairs over to the robot.

"Where?" I ask.

Baymax walks behind a hidden hallway and stops at a closed door. With caution, I slowly open the door, and when I see the contents inside a gasp and my mouth hangs open.

On stands were the accessories. Bracelets. Swords. Bows and arrows. Rings. Hats. Javelins. It's endless.

"Baymax, you found it," I mumble. I turn to the robot and smile. "You did it!"

"I am glad I could be of assistance," He says clearly.

"Well, let's be of ven more assistance," I say. "Baymax, destroy." I point the various items around the room.

"I cannot hurt any human being, Hiro."

"But these aren't human beings," I say. "And it will only hurt the Electro Lights."

"But wouldn't that hurt Elanna?" Baymax asks, and I shake my head. "No, it will only hurt Elanna if you had her gloves."

"You don't want to hurt Elanna, do you, Hiro?" He asks.

I sigh. "No, Baymax. I don't." I remember the hug she gave me before I left for the building. Even in the middle of a battle between five Electro Lights, five humans, and a robot against over a hundred R.O.T.E.s, I felt safe in her arms, and I could tell by the way she relaxed against me that she felt the same way.

I look back at Baymax. "Come on, Baymax, you know what do."

And then we start to destroy the different accessories.

"Baymax, rocket fist," I say, and he obey, and it breaks at least seven of the accessoties, and I see there is no way them things are healing.

"Hey, did you find the accessories?" Elanna asks through the connection a minute later. "Because I just saw five agents just fall down and die right in front of me."

"You guessed right, El." I laugh. "And soon there will be more."

There is a pause, and I blink. "Elanna?" I say.

"Don't call me 'El'," She say so harshly I flinch, my mind imagining the scowl that was surely on her face. "I've got to go. Keep on doing whatever it is you're doing."

Then silence.

I sigh then shake my head. I don't what her problem is, but right now is not the time to question it. I grab a staff that kind of reminds me of Lucas's, and break in to two, then into fourths, and into sixths, and so on until it was to small for me to break. Baymax does some karate moves on some of them, and I continue to break them one by one. After a few minutes we are surrounded by nothing but broken swords, staffs, chains, and everything else. Only one small ring remains.

I grab the ring and I am about to crush when I hear Elanna speak.

"How much more do you have to have left?" She asks.

"Only one thing," I reply. "How many R.O.T.E.s are left?"

"Just a few," She laughs. "This great. We've wo-Ahh!"

My eyes widen. "Elanna!"

I hear grunts and flesh hitting flesh. I run to Baymax and climb onto him. "Baymax, wings! Thrusters! Go!" I yell in fear. Baymax obeys and soon we are flying over the city. The ring is in my hand, and I hold it tightly. I can still hear grunts and cries and hits and kicks. THen I hear a voice.

"Evil monster!" And I recognize the sweet and sick voice instantly, and I growl.

"Filthy traitor!" I recognize that voice, and I sigh with relief. She's still okay. She's still alive.

But for how much longer? I cringe at that thought, and I urge Baymax to go faster. Flying through the air we finally make it to Elanna's destination. I see her and Sarah sprawled on the ground. Punches are throne, kicks are made, and bites are bitten.

We land and I start to run toward them, but Elanna stops me when she holds up a hand.

"Hiro, don't!" She yells, then cries when she is punched by the blond.

"What do I do?" I ask in fear. I know I can't just stand there and let Elanna get beaten. I look around, but the rest of the Electric Five and Big Hero 6 are fighting off the few remaining R.O.T.E. agents.

"The ring!" Elanna yells. "The ring is Sarah's. Destroy the ring!"

I open my fist and se the small ring in my hands. Then with a look of determination, I throw the ring into the air. "Baymax, rocket fist!" I yell, and the armored robot obeys. The fist hits the tiny ring and the shatters into a million pieces.

Then Elanna throws Sarah off of her, and Sarah doesn't get up. She is still alive but not for long. Elanna stands and I see her beaten form. She smiles and runs over to me, engulfing me into a hug. I hug her back, but gently, not wanting to hurt. She pulls back and gives out a small laugh.

"We did it," She says. I look around and my team as well as Elanna's has finished of the R.O.T.E.s. "They're still out there," She mumbles. "But we took out a chunk of them."

She kisses my cheek lightly, and I blush. "I'm going to go check on my team," She says, and I nod.

As she walks off, my team walks over to me, and we all group hug.

"Yes," Honey says happily. "We did it!"

"Yeah," Fred agrees. "They'll think twice before they try to mess with us."

I smile. "Yeah, good job, Big Hero 6." I laugh, but then I stop and my smile fades when I hear the whirl of something. "Do you hear that?"

I look in the direction of the sound and see Sarah's dying form aiming a magnetized gun at me. "Double A will live on," She mumbles, then shoots.

I put my hands to cover my face, but I now as soon as it touches me I will die.

"Hiro, look out!" A voice rings out. I feel arms pushing me out of the way, and I hit the ground, I look up and my eyes widen.

Everything slows down, and I see the blast of parallel magnets hit the person who saved me right in the heart.

"Elanna, no!" I scream.

She hits the ground and rolls to a stop. I stand and run over to her, then I kneel down beside her. Everyone else stands behind me, and I lift Elanna's head and lay her in my lap.

"Elanna," I cry. "No."

She looks up at me sadly. "Hiro," She says weakly. "Thank you, you gave me a reason to live again. Thank you."

I shake my head. "No, you are not going to die. I won't let you."

"I don't have much of a choice," She says.

I look over at Baymax. "Baymax, do something, please."

"I'm sorry, Hiro," Baymax says, "But there is nothing I can do to save her. There is nothing in my programming for something such as this."

I look at the Electric Five. "Is there anything we can do?" My voice cracks.

Lucas shakes his head. "We can't stop something like this. It's sucking the life right out of her."

I begin to cry. "No, no."

Elanna lifts a hand to my cheek. "Hey, hey, hey," She says. "It's okay. I'm going to a better place. And when I get to heaven, I'll ask Jesus if he'll let me be your guardian angel, if your brother hasn't already taken that position." She laughs lightly, but I can see the pain in her eyes. She is trying to make this easier for me, but it isn't working.

"And besides," She continues, "I'll get to be with my last mission. Maybe He's forgiven me." She coughs and I cup the side of her face with my hand.

"Please, don't leave me," I cry as tears run down my face.

She looks over at her team, who all have tears forming in their eyes, some falling down the face and burning their cheeks. "Take care of Hiro, Electric Five," She says, then give out another small laugh. "Well, I guess now Electric Four, right?" She smiles sadly. "It has been an honor to be your leader."

"Please, don't go," Zoey says.

"We need you," Tony says.

"No you don't. You will go on fine without me."

"They might," I say, "but I won't. You can't leave me!"

"I've finally repaid my debt," She says with a sigh. "I've done it." Elanna looks back at me and smiles. "Thank you, Hiro. You gave me a reason to live after 772. Thank you so much."

"No," I say, a sob escaping my lips. "No, don't leave. Please."

"Thank you, Hiro." Then her hand falls down from my cheek, and I know she is gone.

I start to sob, and so does most of my team as well as the Electric Five-Four. A tear runs down my cheek and hits Elanna's face and runs down, leaving a red ugly burn, and this time it doesn't heal.

**It's so sad! :( I seriously almost cried writing this. Anyway, DO NOT WORRY! EVERYTHING WILL TURN OUT FINE! TRUST ME! **

**As always, please leave a review and watch out for my next update! Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**READ THIS! READ IT! ARE YOU READING IT YET? ARE YOU?! **

**YOU ARE? GREAT! EVERYONE PLEASE KNOW THAT THIS WILL BE STORY 1 IN MY BIG HERO 6 ELECTRO LIGHT FANFICTION SERIES. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER IN THIS STORY BUT I WILL BE MAKING SEQUELS AND TRILOGYS AND WHATEVER COMES AFTER THAT! SO BE ONLY THE LOOK OUT!**

**A huge shout out to those who have hung in there with me. Pleas read my sequels which I will be creating soon! Also, thank you to those who have favorite, fallowed, and/or commented on this story. I thank you all so much and can't wait to hear from you in the future!**

**Hiro's POV**

I sigh as I put on the jacket of my tuxedo. I don't see why I have to dress so nice when I feel so empty inside. It has only been a few days and I can still see it all fresh in my mind. This isn't fair! I've already lost Tadashi why did I have to lose Elanna too?

We were going to the viewing of the body, and I don't want to go. Unlike Tadashi's death, I'm going to actually see Elanna's empty shell of a body. It will only be me, Aunt Cass, and my team and hers going because no one else really knew her.

And none of the Electric Five-no, Electic Four has told the Queen or an other Electro Light about Elanna, because new Electro Lights would be assigned to protect me while Lucas and the others get a new team leader, and I don't want that. Also Elanna wouldn't really get much of a funeral if the Electro Lights knew of her death.

Tony told me that her life wouldn't have ceremony, even if she was one of the strongest Electro Lights in history. She would just burned to ashes then thrown away and they would go on as if nothing happened. And I've already seen Tadashi burn, I don't want to see-or even not see-that happen to my protector.

The Electric Four insisted that Elanna wear her battle suit, but I know that wasn't really her. She was more than a protector. She was a friend. A friend who was kind, loving, gentle, and sadly enough, guilty. Lucas had tried to tell me who her last mission was because he said she would want me to know but I always decline. I don't want to know the name of the person who called Elanna a monster, or made her feel so bad from the guilt that if she had nightmares she thought she deserved them. I just... I just don't want to know.

But, Elanna isn't going to be wearing her battle suit. Aunt Cass said that she was put in her nicest dress. The one she wore to the party celebrating the café's anniversary. It wasn't too fancy, and it wasn't all the great, but it was the best one she had, and she looked beautiful in it, but, she was also full of life the last time she wore it. And I doubt it will feel the same.

Baymax walks over to me and gives me a hug, and I lean onto him. He's been trying to help me with the grieving process, but at the moment, it's not working.

"I am sorry I could not do anything to save Elanna," Baymax says.

I sigh. "It's okay," I reply. "It's not like Tadashi knew about Electro Lights when he programmed you, and if he did, he probably didn't know any medical procedures for them." I lean back from the hug, and Baymax releases me. "At least she's happy now."

"She was happy with you, Hiro."

I smile sadly. "Yeah, I was happy with her too." I start toward the staircase but Baymax stops me.

"Hiro."

I turn around. "Yeah, Baymax?"

"I have seen Elanna before," He says in his monotone voice.

I blink. "Well, yeah, you've seen Elanna a ton of times."

"I have seen her before," He repeats. "Before she ran into you."

"You've seen her before we met?" I ask.

"Yes," The robot replies with a nod. " I remember scanning her multiple times, but it seems as though all memory footage of her has been erased."

I raise a brow. "Erased? By who?"

"It is unknown."

"Well, she did say that her last mission went to SFIT, so maybe that's where you saw her," I suggest.

Baymax doesn't reply, instead he turns and waddles off like the plushy robot he is, and even though it hurts, I smile. Tadashi could always me smile when I was sad, and I think he passed that down to Baymax. If he knew Elanna, I would say he passed it down to her too, because she could do the same thing.

I hear a door open downstairs in the café, and that sparks my curiosity. Aunt Cass said she was closing the café, and everyone else was already here, so who could that be? I run down to the café to find out and is surprised to see...

"Abigail?" I ask. "What are you doing here?" I wasn't trying to be rude, but I don't really understand why she is here.

"I uh, heard about your friend," She mumbles. "She was that girl who ran into me."

I nod awkwardly. "Yep, that's her."

"I didn't really know her, but I know it must be hard for you to lose two people in just a short amount of time," She says. "I wanted to give my condolences."

_You have no idea, _I think referring to her first comment, but I only respond to the second. "Thank you."

"I know it's probably not any of my business, but I was wondering... was she, Elanna... was she one of those creatures that were attacking? Electro something... I mean, I know she was one of the good guys but, was she one of them or..." Her voice trails off and I think about her question, or specifically, how I should answer it. I don't want to lie, but I only know Abigail enough to say we're acquaintances if that.

"No," I say finally. "No, she was... she was completely normal." I sigh. "She was completely human."

"Oh, um , alright," She mutters, and was that a bit of disappointment I heard in her voice?

I shake my head. No, it probably wasn't. I'm just thinking too much. I look around the room and suddenly I notice that not everyone was here as I thought they were. I look over at Aunt Cass and give her a curious look.

"Where is the Electric Fi-" I stop myself from saying that. Electric Four or Five, Abigail doesn't know anything about them and as far as I'm concerned she doesn't need to. "Where is um, Zoey, Lucas, Tony and Summer?" I ask.

"They said we'd meet them there at the place of the viewing," Aunt Cass replies.

I nod slowly. It's hard on me because Elanna was my friend... and possibly more than that, but it hurts them because Elanna was their leader. She was the one they looked up to, even if none of them wanted to admit it. And even though they tried to hide it, I could see that they felt just as much pain and loss as anyone else did.

Honey places a hand on my shoulder. "Are you going to be okay?" She asks in concern.

I shrug her hand off me. "I'll get through it... eventually." I blink back tears. I wonder if Elanna felt like this when she lost her last mission. She died so I could live, and she would have done the same for 772 if she hadn't been pulled back from the disaster. Only a few days and I miss her more than anything. I miss her more than ever.

Suddenly, Lucas and the rest of the Electric Five-Four team come running in. All of them had wide eyes, flushed faces, and mouths hanging open. They looked completely shocked, and that sent fear coursing through me.

"What is it? Is it another R.O.T.E. attack?" I knew the chance was unlikely, but I knew Sanfransokyo was only one town, and Electro Lights and R.O.T.E.s were all al round the world. I glance over at Abigail who has confusion written all over her face. She has no idea what the R.O.T.E. is, and that's a good thing, because we don't need anyone else knowing about this.

Lucas shakes his head. "No, it's Elanna. She's gone."

"Way to be blunt," GoGo mumbles, and I roll my eyes then look back at Lucas.

"I know she's gone," I say. "We were all there, remember?" The words seem harsh, but it's all true. And hearing him just say she's gone doesn't help.

"No, I mean, she's gone," Lucas repeats. "Her body, it wasn't at that funeral home, and when we asked they said had her there."

"So, what are you trying to say?" Wasabi asks.

"That she left," Summer says. Her face has is stern and her voice has a serious tone to it, but I can see the look of hope shining in her eyes. She believes Elanna is still alive.

I squirm as a spark of hope erupts in my chest. She might just be al-no. I saw her die. It hit her heart, and ever if it didn't hit her heart it would have killed her just by touching her. Lucas said it sucked the life right out of her.

"But that's impossible," I say. "There's no way she could have survived-"

My words come to a screeching halt when I hear something. It sounds like the squeak of a cabinet.

"What was that?" Abigail asks.

"It sounded like it was coming from upstairs," Aunt Cass says.

Then everyone looks at each other with wide eyes for just a second before rushing upstairs. When we get upstairs I run into the kitchen then suddenly stop. My breathing quickens and my heart is pounding in my chest, and Baymax declares that my heart rate has most certainly increased. But I barely hear him, and all I can really do is try to keep myself standing upright and stare at the figure before me.

It seems as if miracles can happen.

Then she opens her mouth to speak, and I realize that this really isn't a dream.

"What?"

**Elanna's POV**

"What?" I ask as I take another bite of my banana.

No one says anything, and I swallow. Everyone around me has shocked expressions on their faces-even that brunette girl who I do not know-while I jus stand there in confusion. Everyone has wide eyes with mouths hanging open, even the Big Hero 6. And by they way they are starring a me, if I didn't know they were a group of super geniuses I would think they were retarded.

"Uh, guys?" I say. "Why are you all staring?"

Then my team all get huge smiles on their faces, and Zoey shouts out with glee, "You're alive!" Then the four all run over to me and give me a group hug, and I stiffen. I'm not used to being intimate with my team, hugs included. Hiro, oh, yeah, I've become pretty familiar with him but these guys... not so much.

I give out a small nervous laugh. "Ha ha, yay! I'm still alive." I squirm a little to give them a hint to stop hugging me, but when they don't I sent them a stern look and yell, "Now get off of me!"

They all blink then back away. "But... but how?" Tony asks.

"I uh, used a force field," I say in a whisper just loud enough to my team and those closest to me, which is the Big Hero 6 team to hear me.

"But we didn't see any," Honey says.

"Not on the outside," I say with a smirk.

"You made a force field inside you?!" Fred yells in a loud whisper, and I look over to that brunette girl and she doesn't seem to have any clue to what we're talking about. Good.

Hiro takes a step toward me and smiles happily, tears filling his eyes, and I feel tears coming to my eyes as well, though I'm not completely sure why.

"You're alive," He says quietly.

I small an give out a small giggle. "Of course, I am. Why did you think I wasn't?" I ask jokingly.

"Uh, because you were like, 'thank you, Hiro. I've repaid my debt. Thank you so much," Fred says then gives out a fake exhale of life trying to impersonate me, and I give him a blank stare.

"Well," I say defending myself, "I felt like I was dying. That crap hurts." My face is full of seriousness, but I hope they-Hiro, at least-sees the hint of joy and laughter in my eyes.

But I see Hiro is just staring at me, with a cute goofy smile on his face, which I laugh at. "What?" I ask, still laughing.

A hint of blush creeps on his cheeks, and his smile widens. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

"Do wha-" I try to ask, but my voice comes to a stop when Hiro grabs me and pulls me into a kiss.

I gasp into his mouth. This was not what I was expecting. But then I realax into it and close my eyes. The gasps, laughter, and teasing suddenly fade away as Hiro grabs my hand into his. My tongue touches Hiro's bottom lip, and he gives out a small yet excited gasp. It feels amazing. It feels perfect. It feels... normal, and I actually like normal this time.

When we pull back I try not to laugh at the trail of saliva that still connects our kiss together. My second, and Hiro's first. My breathing uneven, and my cheeks are on fire. Hiro is the same, but he just looks cuter.

"You just kissed me," I say when I can finally get my quick pants back to normal breathing.

Hiro smiles than looks down at my other hand which isn't captured into his. He laughs. "And you just fried that banana."

I give him a confused look then down at my hand. Hiro is right. My half-eaten banana is now black and crisp. I electrocuted it.

If I could get any redder then I just did, but I quickly shake my head then throw the banana into the trash can and look back at Hiro.

"You just kissed me," I repeat, feeling my face grow even warmer.

Hiro chuckles then looks down at his feet as he turns a deeper shade of red. I see his ears turn red as well, but it hard to see from his hair. His neck has a bit of a blush to it too. And if I weren't so engulfed on thinking about the amazing kiss I just had I would remind myself how my last mission would blush like that when he got embarrassed. But nope, not today!

Hiro's eyes dart up to meet mine, and we both give out a bit of nervous laughter, but more laughter hits my ears and I look up to see the expressions of those around me.

I look at the Big Hero 6, and they are all smirking, except for Honey Lemon, who looks so excited I fear she might explode.

"I got it!" She yells raising her phone up in the air. "I finally got the picture." Then she turns it around and shows it to Hiro and I.

We both laugh when we see the picture. It was a nervous yet happy laugh, one that stopped when we looked in each others' eyes and turned fifty shades of scarlet.\

I look over to my team, the Electric Five-I know they're never going to stop calling us, since I gave my approval through my 'dying words-and they have horrified looks on their faces. All except Lucas, of course.

Oh, great. I know exactly what they're thinking. This is just perfect! (Please not the sarcasm) Now they think... ugh. I brood on about this later.

I then look over at Miss Cass, who is smiling. Probably because of Hiro's adorableness.

"Awww!" She says happily. "My nephew's first kiss with a girl." She shrugs. "May not be a human girl, but it's a girl."

The brunette looks at her quizzically. "What?"

"Nothing!" Hiro and I yell at the same time, then we exchange a knowing look.

"N-nothing," Hiro repeats. "Right, Aunt Cass?"

Miss Cass looks at us with confusion for about a minute or two before understanding hit her.

_Finally!_

"Oh, uh... right," Miss Cass said looking at us then at the mystery girl. "I didn't mean anything by it, Abigail. I don't really know what I was saying there."

_Abigail... _My mind repeats. _Now why does that sound familiar?_

I don't have time to dwell on it before I feel arms pull me into an embrace. It's not just Hiro's, though. It's the entire Big Hero 6 team, including Baymax.

_Awww!_

"We're so glad you're back," Honey says.

"Just don't do it again," Wasabi says.

"Yeah," Hiro agrees. "I can't lose you too."

Those words feel like a knife piercing my heart, but I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly before closing my eyes and hugging the group back. When they pull back I give them a grateful smile.

I look over to the Electric Five and they are all frowning. "Really?" Tony asks, and all I do is shrug in response.

Then Hiro leans close and whispers in my ear, "But seriously, don't scare me like that again." I look into his big, innocent, brown eyes while he looks into my tainted ones. "I thought I lost you."

A tear slips down his cheek and I brush it away, ignoring the pain that the water brings to my hand. "Don't worry," I say reassuringly. "I'm not going anywhere."

I smile knowing I was speaking truth.

**Hiro's POV**

"Don't worry," Elanna says in a reassuring voice. "I'm not going anywhere."

She smiles and I smile back, another tears falling down my face.

"Besides, we're safe. We defeated the R.O.T.E., well we didn't get all if them because they're like, everywhere, but you get my point." I laugh at how serious her face is while she says this. And she says I'm adorable.

"But, we defeated the R.O.T.E. and Sarah and..." Her voice trails off then her eyes widened. "Wait a minute..." Then she grabs my shoulders and pulls me closer. "Hiro, I just remembered, I need to tell you something."

"Um, don't you think we should wait until-"

"But Hiro, this is important," She interrupts. "Like, really, really, really, important. And we need to look into this right away."

"Well, I think we should wait until we have a bit more privacy," I say casting a glance over at Abigail and my aunt. Aunt Cass does know what Elanna is and that we are the BIg Hero 6, but we shouldn't be telling her something like this. Not right now.

She looks over at them and nods. "You're right," She whispers, then in a loud voice she says. "Hiro, I need to tell you something," A mischievous smirk paints her lips, and it sparkles in her eyes, and I wonder if I should be scarred or excited. "but first." Then she pulls me forward and into a heated kiss.

This time it's my turn to gasp in surprise. She kisses me hard, and her hands dig into my tuxedo jacket, not like I care. My eyes slowly close as I kiss her back, and I hear Aunt Cass say something about privacy then I hear footsteps on the staircase. Then, within a few seconds Elanna suddenly jerks back, and I slowly sway from side to side.

"Way to take someone's breath away," I mumble, once again blushing.

"Dang, you're cute when you're flushed," Elanna mumbles, and I blush to a darker color.

She looks at my team and hers which are going down the stairs. "No, wait," She says, gesturing them to come back.

"Uh, sorry," Tony says. "But we don't want to watch you two make out. It's sort of uncomfortable." The others nod and Elanna just rolls her eyes.

"Well, I had to do something to make Miss Cass and what's-her-face to leave," She says.

"Abigail," I say, giving Elanna the name of 'what's-her-face'. She just rolls her eyes again.

"Whatever, I needed a distraction. Now will you all just get back up here so we can talk?"

I flinch, my eyes filling with pain and hurt. The kiss... it was just a distraction? It meant nothing?

Apparently I must've been voicing my thoughts because Elanna suddenly leaned closer and whispered, "It meant everything," A slight blushes cascaded her cheeks. "And we can continue as soon as we get the chance." She winks and I feel heat travel up the back of my neck then reach my face and ears, And upon seeing that she smirks, and the color of my faces becomes a few shades darker.

"Alright, alright, enough with the flirting," GoGo says, rolling her eyes. "Now, what is it you wanted to tell us?"

Elanna takes in a deep breath. "Okay, so does anybody remember what Sarah said just before she pulled the trigger to the magnetized gun?" I could see by her face she already knew the answer, but she wanted us to answer it. She wanted to see if we knew.

Her hopeful smile fall when we all shake our heads. She groans and buries her face in her hands before looking back up at us. "Seriously, I was like, fighting for my life and I still heard what she said."

"Well, sorry," Lucas says. "Next time we'll listen to someone's dying words then run over to you to comfort you in your last few moments."

Elanna glares at him then growls, and suddenly the tension becomes thick enough to cut with a knife.

Honey laughs nervously, taking a small step back for fear of the two who look like they were about to have a throw down. "Uh, okay. Well, Elanna, what exactly did Sarah say?"

And just like that, the tension was gone; like it was never even there. At least on Elanna's part. Elanna smiles then runs a hand through her brown hair. "She said, "Double A will live on'."

"Double A?" GoGo repeats. "What's that?"

She shrugs. "That's the thing, I don't know."

"Well, what do you think it could be?" I ask.

"It could be the name of the machine they want you to build," Summer suggests

"Or, it could be the name of the mission," Fred says, "like Silent Sparrow." (If you've see Big Hero 6 you'll know what I mean)

"Or it could be the names of the leaders," Elanna mumbles. "Sarah has told me the 'people' she works for or 'they'. Maybe it's two people."

"And maybe both of their last names start with 'A'," Honey says.

"So, we know something," I say. "That's good. Now all we have to do is more research and we'll have everything we need to take this 'Double A' down."

Elanna smiles. "Yeah, maybe, but now," She takes a step toward me and kisses my nose. I blush. "I want to have a little fun."

**Elanna's POV**

I sigh as I look down at the picture. It's a happy sigh, but also a sad one. It's a human thing.

Lucas walks in and sees me holding the picture. He sighs. "Well, today has been a pretty interesting day."

I laugh and nod, not taking my eyes off the picture. "You can say that again."

"So, the team thinks you're bonded to Hiro now."

I nod. "Yeah, I wish," Then I sigh. "But sadly, it's first kiss only, you know?" I finally look up at him as he sits down beside me.

"Do you ever think you'll stop loving Him?"

I shake my head. "No, I'll never stop loving Him, but I can learn to love someone else."

Lucas gives me a sad smile. "Hiro really does take away the pain, doesn't he?"

I nod, and my voice cracks as sobs try to make their way out of me. "Yeah. Yeah, he does."

"Do you think you'll ever tell him?"

I had been waiting for that question. It's the question I had been pondering on it since I met Hiro. Wondering if I should or not. I shrug. "I don't know," I reply. "I don't want to lie to him, but fear he'll hate me."

"He can't hate you anymore that 772 did when he found out you were Electro Light."

"I wonder if He would have introduced us," I mutter.

"Didn't He tell Hiro that He would?" Lucas asks.

I nod. "Yeah, but still I wonder."

Lucas stands then walks to the doorway. "You can't hide it forever, you know."

I sigh and nod. "Yeah, I know."

I look down at the picture. It is Him. Him, and his small, brokn little family. It was once three. Him, his aunt, and his brother, but with Him gone I is now only two. It was small and broken, but to me it was perfect, because they were all happy. And even without Him, they are learning to be happy, so maybe I can to. But there is one promise I will not break. Never.

I look at the picture and with a smile and a look of determination on my face. "I've failed you once, I won't fail you again." Then I allow myself to finally say His name. "... Tadashi."

**The End... JK You already know I'm creating a sequel which will be out soon!**

**I love you all and thank you. Please leave a review. It r**


End file.
